


Mullet Head

by FanOfTA



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfTA/pseuds/FanOfTA
Summary: And so begins the romance of an unlikely pair, the student council president and that weird kid with the mullet hair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like it's been so long since I posted a story ;; This one has actually been sitting in my folder patiently waiting to be worked on for some time, but I kinda put it on the backburner to work on other fics oof.  So now it's time for it to shine!
> 
> As a general warning, this story will deal with aspects of bullying as well as homophobia, so there may be some use of slurs, but it shouldn't get much worse than that. I've rated the story M as such, but there also won't be any smut in this story.  So read at your own discretion.

      A boy stood in the bathroom, fixing his hair and making sure no strand was left out of place. His hair went down to his shoulders, curling around his neck. It parted in the middle, bangs flowing back loosely to join the rest of his hair behind his ears. His sideburns were cut straight across, and he had red highlights throughout his hair. It was a rather outdated style of hair, but he loved it, and thought it looked surprisingly good on him. Besides, every school thug had to have a mullet to complete the look.

 

      After fixing his hair, the boy grabbed a fake lip ring from a small glass container on the counter and slipped it on his lip, right in the center. He smirked, pointing his fingers at his reflection and making small blast sounds. A voice suddenly made him jump out of his self-admiration.

      “Baekhyun! You're going to be late for school if you don't leave soon!”

      “Coming, mom,” Baekhyun groaned, cheeks turning bright red.

 

      He rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. After that, he ran down the stairs to the kitchen, where his mother was presently getting ready to leave for work. She smiled at him, ruffling his hair slightly just because she knew he'd spent time fixing it and it would bother him. Baekhyun whined in response, and his mother laughed softly.

      “Don't forget your lunch, ok?”

      “I know, I know,” Baekhyun grumbled.

 

      His mother always saw through his tough, standoffish attitude, so she never really got mad at him for speaking to her like that. To her, it was basically just the way her son talked, especially since he wanted to come off as tough, but others often complained that he was rude, including his teachers at every meeting she went to. She'd given up fighting meaningless battles with Baekhyun, however. Instead, she preferred to approach him gently and come at him with affection rather than discipline whenever she could. It always left her son noticeably blushing and trying to hide his embarrassment, which was also a fairly amusing sight.

 

      Baekhyun stuffed his lunch into his backpack and pulled it back over his shoulders. He fixed his hair briefly in the reflection of the microwave, then turned to his mom, clearing his throat awkwardly.

      “I love you, mom.”

      “Love you too, sweetheart. Have a good day at school.”

 

      Baekhyun scoffed at that and waved before running out the door. As his mother had warned, he was definitely going to be late. He didn't care though. School was frankly a waste of his time anyway. He was in his senior year, and he couldn't wait to be done. He wouldn't have to deal with teachers being disappointed or irritated at him anymore, nor would he have to deal with the students that constantly picked fights with him for no good reason. Baekhyun knew there were better options than fighting back, but he'd never been one to turn down a challenge or let some asshole walk all over him, which technically made him no better than them. He rarely started the fights, but he quite frequently ended them, or at least fought them until a teacher broke everything up and punished everyone involved.

 

      Baekhyun was a problem student, and he spent more time in the principal's office or ditching class than he did studying or participating. He already knew he was a lost cause, and his teachers had grown tired of repeatedly telling him so. No one was really surprised when Baekhyun was late for school or when he got into a stupid fight with someone. They were all just doing whatever they could to get by the rest of the semester with as little conflict as possible. No one really cared about Baekhyun, and he didn't care much for any of them either.

 

      By the time Baekhyun reached the school gate, it had already been closed. He sighed, very used to this scenario already. He grumbled to himself while grabbing two of the bars of the gate. He stepped on one of the horizontal beams of the gate and hoisted himself up. Slowly, he climbed over the gate and dropped down on the other side. He didn't notice one of the various straps on his pants getting caught on the gate and ripping. Baekhyun tended to wear clothes completely out of dress code. The teachers had finally given up as long as Baekhyun wore black pants of some sort, but he usually wore pants with an excessive amount of straps or extra detailing on them. Today was no exception.

 

      He ran as quickly as he could through the courtyard and into the building where his classroom was. By the time he'd run up the stairs and made it to the room, he was gasping for breath. He cleared his throat and tried to straighten his shirt and hair out a bit, then took a deep breath and slid the door open. Unsurprisingly, the class president was already in the middle of the morning procedures. He paused in the middle of his sentence and glanced over at Baekhyun, sighing irritably.

 

      Baekhyun gulped, any calm gone from his system. The class president was a guy named Kim Minseok. He had sharp eyes, curly black hair, and glasses that you would expect the smartest kid in school to wear, a title which fit Minseok perfectly. Although, he made the glasses actually look really good to Baekhyun's dismay. Another rather large factor that made facing Minseok and dealing with him really hard was the fact that Baekhyun had had a crush on him almost since the first moment he'd seen him at the beginning of high school. Minseok was charming and accomplished, basically everything Baekhyun wasn't. As such, they almost never interacted, and every time they did, Baekhyun managed to trip over his own tongue.

      “Late as usual, Byun,” Minseok sighed. “But at least you managed to make it before class started this time.”

      “So early?” Baekhyun asked, trying to act cool. “I should have taken my time then.”

 

      Minseok rolled his eyes and walked over to Baekhyun. He looked him up and down, gaze scrutinizing and unreadable as always. Baekhyun shifted on his feet and tried to gulp silently. He couldn't ever let Minseok of all people see him unnerved.

      “You're out of dress code...again,” Minseok said monotonously.

      “They're just clothes. What does it matter? I'm here, aren't I? Pick your fight, Minseok.”

      “Fine,” Minseok shrugged. “I'll pick this one.”

 

      He reached towards Baekhyun's face, and Baekhyun was fairly certain his heart skipped a beat. Why did even the simplest of actions from Minseok make him an anxious mess? Minseok only ever acknowledged him when he was in trouble anyway. There was no way this was going to end well. Sure enough, Minseok's fingers gripped Baekhyun's lip ring and he pulled it off with ease, smirk ever present on his face.

      “Hey!” Baekhyun gasped, trying to reach for it, but Minseok jerked it away.

      “I get to pick a battle, right? I'll let your pants slide, but I'm confiscating this for dress code violation. Now if you wouldn't mind, take your seat so I can continue with the class announcements.” Minseok leaned forward, and Baekhyun had to bite his lip to keep himself from making an embarrassing sound. “By the way, your pants are ripped, and I'm pretty sure you didn't buy them that way,” he whispered.

 

      Baekhyun gasped and glanced down, cursing under his breath when he noticed the tear. He quickly walked to his seat, crossing his arms and staring out the window, trying to come off as annoyed rather than embarrassed to death. He noticed a few other students staring at him and sent them each an intimidating glare. The teacher had stepped out of the room, so Baekhyun almost thought he was safe in terms of attendance, but of course, to his luck, the teacher had already taken it before. As soon as he came back in the room and saw Baekhyun, he gave him detention and started the lesson.

 

      Baekhyun sighed, wishing he'd just skipped the entire first period. He saw Minseok sit down in his seat at the front of the class and he couldn't help but admire his profile. Baekhyun hated how soft he was when it came to Minseok. He was able to push everyone else away and keep the cold exterior going, but Minseok always ruined Baekhyun. He didn't even spare Baekhyun another glance for the rest of the class. Why was he so caught up on someone that probably couldn't care less whether he existed or not? If he was anything like everyone else, he probably wished Baekhyun wasn't there.

 

      The rest of the school day dragged on. Baekhyun found a quiet place by himself to eat his lunch. Rather than consider himself a troublemaker, Baekhyun truthfully just lacked interest or care. He didn't really want to be around the other students, because they'd no doubt piss him off, whether intentional or not. Baekhyun wouldn't back down from a challenge, which is what got him in trouble all the time, but if he could, he really did try to avoid it. Acting standoffish usually helped keep people away from him at least.

 

      Detention was extra wasted time and Baekhyun was almost considering trying to get to school on time the following day just so he could avoid another one, but he knew punctuality had never been his strong point. At least detention gave him time to take a nap. Normally, the teacher in charge forced the students to do work or some other form of punishment like an apology letter, but Baekhyun had been there enough times that the teachers just let him do whatever, tired of fighting with him.

 

      Finally, his detention ended, and Baekhyun grabbed his backpack and slowly started walking out of the school. Most of the students were long gone by now, except for those that stayed behind for different club activities. Baekhyun preferred leaving at this time. The less people he had to interact with, the better.

 

      He'd made it most of the way through the courtyard when a heavy arm slung around his shoulder, wrapping around his neck tightly and pulling him back. Baekhyun internally groaned while trying to free himself from the strong grip.

      “Surprised to see you're still here, Byun,” the male student holding him mocked. Baekhyun recognized the voice anywhere.

      “Fuck off Jinsoo,” he growled, still trying to break free.

      “Relax, mullet head!”

 

      Jinsoo _was_ a stereotypical thug, tall and lumbering over most of the students and using that to his advantage. He picked on quite a few students, but his favorite target seemed to be Baekhyun. Truthfully, Baekhyun considered himself a victim more than an offender, but he never willingly let Jinsoo push him around, so the school found him just as guilty. Today would be no exception. Baekhyun wasn't going to let anyone push him around.

      “Let go, jackass,” Baekhyun snapped, slowly managing to loosen Jinsoo's grip.

      “You wanna say that again!?” Jinsoo boomed, yanking on Baekhyun's hair hard enough to rip some of it out.

      “That's it!” Baekhyun shouted, turning the pain into rage.

 

      He dug his nails into Jinsoo's arm and twisted out of his grip. Jinsoo still had a handful of his hair in his grasp, but Baekhyun managed to spin around and land a punch on Jinsoo's jaw. The brute staggered away, letting go of Baekhyun's hair finally. Baekhyun rubbed his head tenderly, but he didn't have much time before Jinsoo charged at him, knocking them both to the ground. Jinsoo was on top of Baekhyun, punching him several times on his face, but Baekhyun didn't let up either. He was scratching at Jinsoo, drawing some blood, as well as landing his own punches. They were both bloody messes by the time a third voice joined the scene.

      “Hey! Knock it off or I'm going to report both of you!”

 

      Jinsoo clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. He smirked at Baekhyun and punched him in the nose one last time.

      “That was fun. Thanks, Byun.”

 

      He jokingly slapped Baekhyun's cheek a couple times before getting off of him and running. Jinsoo probably had twice as many offenses on his school record as Baekhyun did, and Baekhyun figured he was close to suspension if not expulsion. At least he was too much of a coward to fight when threatened by school authority.

 

      Baekhyun groaned and sat up from the ground. His nose ached from that last punch and his lip had been split and was bleeding in a couple places. He wiped at the blood, then glanced up to see who'd stepped in. His eyes went wide when they met with Minseok's, staring straight through him and very obviously judging him. Baekhyun clambered to his feet and brushed off some of the dirt from his clothes. Of course Minseok would find him like this. Unlike pretty much everyone else in this school, Baekhyun _wanted_ to make a good impression on Minseok. He was just utterly terrible at doing that.

      “Thanks...” Baekhyun mumbled awkwardly. Minseok sighed and rolled his eyes.

      “Do you have to bring trouble everywhere you go?”

      “I didn't start this...”

      “It doesn't matter. You continued it,” Minseok stated. “You already had detention today, Baekhyun. Can't you give it a rest for at least one evening?”

      “Well you've already picked one fight with me today,” Baekhyun huffed, crossing his arms. “You only get one battle a day.”

 

      It was a terrible comeback, and Baekhyun could feel his cheeks heating up. He probably looked like a complete idiot and loser in Minseok's eyes. To his surprise, Minseok snorted, a brief smile gracing his face. The sight alone had Baekhyun choking on his own breath.

      “Is that so?” He asked, sounding amused. “Guess we'll have to continue this tomorrow then.”

      “Wait, really?” Baekhyun asked, sounding too excited.

      “I don't _want_ to fight with you, if that's what you think,” Minseok clarified. “But I think that's a fair rule. One battle a day. So what are you going to challenge me with tomorrow, Byun?”

      “Hmmm, I dunno~ Guess you'll have to see,” Baekhyun singsonged, feeling a bit more confident since Minseok had seemingly liked his response.

      “Can't say I'm looking forward to it,” Minseok grumbled, which brought a small pout to Baekhyun's face before he quickly hid it. “Whatever the case, just go home now, alright? I'll see you tomorrow.”

      “Yeah, yeah,” Baekhyun grunted. “See you tomorrow.”

      “Make sure you're on time. Then you won't have to rip your pants on the school gate every day.”

      “It was one time!” Baekhyun shouted back.

 

      Minseok laughed and turned away, not sparing Baekhyun another glance. That was the longest conversation Baekhyun had ever had with Minseok, and his dumb heart was already pounding rapidly and the butterflies in his stomach were betraying him. Why did he have to be such a sap when it came to the guy he liked? Minseok had laughed at him and chastised him for getting in trouble again, and all Baekhyun could think about was how happy he was Minseok actually acknowledged his existence. He really was hopeless.

 

      Baekhyun walked home slowly, not all that eager to return. Unsurprisingly, the house was dark and empty when he got there. His mother worked late every night, so Baekhyun was usually on his own in the afternoons. Well, mostly alone. As if on cue, a small pitter patter sounded through the house, and soon a small corgi was charging towards Baekhyun. He knelt down and opened his arms, hugging the dog close and getting showered in licks.

      “Hey Mongryong. How ya doing buddy?”

 

      Mongryong was their family dog, but he was attached to Baekhyun especially. His mother had actually bought the dog for Baekhyun as a birthday gift so he wouldn't be lonely at home. Mongryong slept most of the time, but whenever Baekhyun came home from school, the dog was always there to greet him. It was one of the few things Baekhyun looked forward to after school.

 

      Baekhyun walked to the kitchen and set his backpack down on one of the chairs around the table. He glanced at the fridge and spotted the usual note left by his mother with instructions on how to heat dinner. She always made sure to write that she loved him and would be back later. Baekhyun sighed, staring dazedly at the note. His mother really worked hard for him, and all Baekhyun repaid her with was trouble. She deserved better than that. She deserved better than him.

 

      Mongryong whined and rubbed against Baekhyun's leg, breaking him out of his thoughts before they could get much darker. He sighed and looked at his reflection in the microwave. He was dirty and covered in dried blood, and his hair was an absolute mess. He needed to clean up before he even thought about getting dinner ready.

 

      He headed to his room and took a quick shower. Once he was in a loose shirt and shorts, he went back down to the kitchen, Mongryong following him to each room and curling up to sleep at his feet. Baekhyun played a handheld game for a while until it was about time to start getting dinner ready. His mother finally came home just as Baekhyun was putting it on plates. He'd gotten pretty good at estimating when he'd need to start dinner so it would be ready by the time his mother got home from work. She smiled and greeted him as soon as she entered the kitchen, but her face fell when she noticed Baekhyun's busted lip.

      “What happened?” She gasped, gently running her fingers through his hair and scanning him for further damage.

      “The same thing that always happens,” Baekhyun sighed.

      “Did you get in trouble?”

      “No, not today,” Baekhyun sighed, thinking back to the incident. “But Minseok saw...”

      “Uh oh, was everything alright?”

      “Yeah, he actually broke it up.”

      “That's good.”

      “But he also kindly pointed out that I ripped my pants first thing in the morning and made me look like an idiot in front of the whole class. So that sucked.”

      “This is what you get for wearing those crazy pants,” his mother teased, ruffling his hair. “Come on, let's eat and you can tell me more, ok?”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and brought their food over to the table. He'd come out to his mother a few years ago, and like the ever-loving person she was, she supported him wholeheartedly. Baekhyun had a feeling sometimes she was trying to compensate for being a single parent, but he appreciated it. His mother was the only person he could tell anything to and feel safe, and he desperately needed that in his life. Naturally, she knew he liked Minseok too, and he often told her anything that happened, however small the event.

 

      Baekhyun listened to his mother talk about her day at work for most of dinner, then he explained to her in detail what had happened with Jinsoo. His mother always wanted to storm into the principal's office and complain, but the few times she had, the man had treated Baekhyun as a guilty party and basically completely blown his mother's complaint off. Unfortunately, they were in a repeating hopeless situation. It might be better if Baekhyun just let himself be bullied rather than fighting back, but he wasn't willing to just lay there and be kicked.

 

      Following dinner, Baekhyun's mother made him sit on the couch, and she pulled out the first aid kit from the bathroom cabinet. She always took care of whatever injuries he got. She really was too good for him. She gently cleaned his lip and knuckles. Once she was done, she pulled out a couple bandaids for his knuckles and some scratches on his arms. Baekhyun quickly retracted his arms when he saw the designs on the bandaids, however.

      “Not the Ironman bandaids, mom!” He whined. She simply shrugged and held up another box.

      “It's either Ironman or Despicable Me. Take your pick,” she said flatly. Baekhyun groaned and facepalmed, hitting his nose and causing himself to cry out in response.

      “Fine, Despicable Me, but only Gru. At least he's a bad guy...”

      “So you want bad guys?” His mother asked, pulling out all the Gru bandaids she could find. “I'll try to find some Joker bandaids or something creepy for you next time.”

      “Thanks...” Baekhyun mumbled. Bandaids with pictures were his ultimate weakness and his mother frequently tried to please him with them since he got hurt so often.

      “You sure you don't want just one minion?” She asked, holding a bandaid up.

      “Fine, one minion, but it's going on my shoulder so nobody will see it tomorrow.”

      “You got it~”

 

      His mother carefully covered his worst cuts in the bandaids, then sent him off to his room in hopes that he'd at least do some of his homework. Baekhyun actually did make an effort, and his mother even helped him sometimes when he needed it, but he wasn't very smart in general. He'd given up on getting good grades a long time ago. Now he was just trying to squeak by.

 

      When it was finally time to go to bed, Baekhyun hugged his mother goodnight and curled up in bed. Mongryong hopped up and laid down beside him. Baekhyun made sure to set his alarm just a little earlier for the next morning. He didn't want to be late for school again. If he was going to have another standoff with Minseok, he didn't want to bore him with a repeat issue. It really was stupid how excited Baekhyun got when Minseok was literally just disciplining him.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun made it to school with time to spare the following day, but almost instantly, he was called into the teacher's office. He was curious if Minseok had actually reported him after yesterday, but his teacher had different things on his mind. He motioned Baekhyun over to his desk and asked him to sit down. After that, he showed Baekhyun a folder with his school credits on it.

      “I was going over the senior's report cards to make sure they were all on track for graduation and I noticed you're missing an extracurricular activity, Baekhyun.”

      “It's extracurricular. Why is it mandatory to graduate?” Baekhyun asked, genuinely confused.

      “It's just one extracurricular activity. We want to encourage students to step out and explore different things. Surely even you have something you're interested in trying, right?”

      “Not at school...”

      “Unfortunately, you're going to have to if you want to graduate, Baekhyun,” his teacher sighed. He pulled out a paper and slid it over to him. “I made a list of the different activities we offer. Try and find one that sounds interesting.”

 

      Baekhyun sighed and looked over the list. Most of the activities were sports, which frankly, really weren't Baekhyun's thing. He didn't really want to do any of the nerdy clubs like math or science either. He struggled with his homework enough. Finally, his eyes stopped on the student council.

 

      Minseok was the president of the student council. Baekhyun had always secretly admired Minseok for being both class president and head of the student council, since they tended to deal with activities for all the grades, not just their individual classes. Minseok was really intelligent and organized, and most of all, he seemed so passionate about what he did. Baekhyun wished he could get an inkling of any one of those traits from him. Maybe joining the student council wouldn't be such a bad idea. He'd get to see Minseok more if nothing else, and he didn't think the boy expected much from him. He could probably slide through without having to put in too much effort.

      “Can I join the student council?” Baekhyun asked. His teacher's brow raised.

      “I didn't think you would pick that one,” he said in surprise. “There should still be room though. Minseok could always use another helping hand.”

 

      As if on cue, Minseok entered the teacher's lounge, papers in hand. He walked over to their teacher, noting Baekhyun and nodding at him in some awkward form of greeting. Baekhyun tried to nod back, but suddenly it was like his neck forgot it could move.

      “Sorry to interrupt. I wanted to give you the notes from our latest meeting. We're tossing around service project ideas, so I'd appreciate any feedback you could give.”

      “Of course, Minseok. Actually, I have something to tell you as well. Baekhyun will be joining the student council as of today.”

      “Really?” Minseok asked. He sounded surprised, but Baekhyun thought he spotted a hint of irritation or perhaps disgust in his eyes, but he was quick to hide it behind indifference. “I'll tell him about the details while we walk to class then.”

      “Thank you. I'll see you both when class starts. Don't think about ditching, Baekhyun.”

      “I won't,” Baekhyun grumbled as he got up from his seat.

 

      He followed Minseok out of the teacher's lounge and into the hall. They were silent for a while as they slowly walked. Finally, he heard Minseok sigh and turn around.

      “Are you serious about this?”

      “What?” Baekhyun asked.

      “If you're going to join the student council, I want you to take it seriously.”

      “I will,” Baekhyun huffed with a pout. “Unless I have a good idea, I'll keep my mouth shut. Is that enough for you?”

      “We do a lot of hard work, Baekhyun. I just don't want you to hold us up.”

      “I wouldn't. You won't even realize I'm there.”

      “Not sure if that's ideal or not,” Minseok sighed. “We have a meeting after school today. Make sure you come. You know which room, right?”

      “Yeah, I do.”

 

      Baekhyun was slightly irritated with how Minseok was looking down on him. He knew he hadn't exactly proven himself to be a worthy addition to the student council, but that didn't give Minseok the right to treat him like an idiot or a nuisance. Baekhyun wasn't sure whether he wanted to work hard just to spite Minseok or if he wanted to stick to his original plan and just breeze through the rest of the school year without contributing much.

 

      When the school day was over, Baekhyun made his way to the student council room. When he got there, Minseok and all the others were already present. The group gave Baekhyun curious glances while Minseok looked him over grimacing.

      “You're out of dress code,” he stated. Baekhyun simply shrugged.

      “It's after school. Surely I don't have to keep my shirt tucked in and buttoned to the top for an after-school meeting. Besides, uniforms are just a way for the school to suppress individuality.”

      “We could use your wordy speeches to engage people around here, Byun,” Minseok stated. Baekhyun couldn't tell if he was being serious or sarcastic. Minseok then looked to the others. “Baekhyun's going to be joining us from now on.”

 

      A few groans sounded throughout the room and Baekhyun was surprised they didn't even try to hide their disdain for him. Minseok seemed irritated by that, however, and he clapped his hands together, silencing the room. He motioned for Baekhyun to take the seat next to him, then introduced all the other students in the room. Finally, he pointed to the guy on the other side of him.

      “This is Jongdae, our secretary. He's going to read the notes from the last meeting so we can try and catch you up. Pay attention, alright?”

      “Got it,” Baekhyun answered halfheartedly.

 

      He did his best to pay attention to what Jongdae was saying, but truthfully, Baekhyun still had no clue what they were trying to do. Something about charities and service projects, but also other things about a senior hiking trip. How many topics did Minseok tackle in a single meeting?

 

      They started discussing shortly after that, and Baekhyun was overwhelmed with how quickly they were planning and throwing ideas around. It almost felt like being in a math test that he hadn't prepared for at all. This was his first day though, so hopefully they didn't expect much from him. Minseok didn't at least.

 

      The meeting ended with Baekhyun zoning out and hardly contributing, despite Minseok trying to invite him to the conversation a couple of times. He could almost feel the other people in the student council judging him. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. Baekhyun let the others leave first, slowly putting his backpack on. He was surprised that Minseok stayed behind, arms crossed and looking at him irritably.

      “Could you at least pretend you're invested in this?” Minseok asked, obviously annoyed.

 

      Baekhyun was honestly kind of fed up with Minseok's attitude towards him. He _was_ trying, but Minseok wasn't even going to acknowledge that. Baekhyun had jumped into this while they were in the middle of planning. Of course he was going to be lost. He liked Minseok a lot, and even right now, seeing him look irritated was possibly one of the cutest things Baekhyun had laid eyes on, but he wasn't going to let himself be walked all over by someone he was actually making an effort for. Of course, his immediate response tactic was to fight and come off as an asshole. He probably needed to work on that.

      “I'm trying to be invested, but I'm not some nerdy loser like you guys. I have better things I could be thinking about than some dumb service project.”

 

      Baekhyun crossed his arms as well, standing up straight so that he could appear just a bit taller than Minseok and therefore more intimidating. It seemed to work, as Minseok backed away, looking completely offended and like he was trying to think of a great comeback.

 

      What Baekhyun hadn't realized is his sleeve had ridden up when he'd put his backpack on, and that by crossing his arms, Minseok had a perfect view of his minion bandaid. Minseok smiled, for some unknown reason to Baekhyun, and sighed.

      “Sure thing, Byun,” he said simply.

 

      He left the room, smiling to himself and leaving a very confused Baekhyun behind. He listened as Baekhyun mumbled a few words under his breath asking what Minseok's problem was. Baekhyun headed in the opposite direction, missing the fact that Minseok was still smiling to himself.

      “You win today, Byun,” he said under his breath.

 

      It seemed Baekhyun was serious when he'd threatened him with the daily battles. Minseok didn't really want to add bickering and having to explain everything to Baekhyun, who probably wouldn't even care in the first place, to the student council meetings, but it no longer seemed like the worst thing that could happen. Maybe Baekhyun wasn't as awful as Minseok gave him credit for. He was full of surprises if nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!  Finally back with a weekly posting chapter!  It feels like it's been so long since I posted anything ;;  As you guys can tell, this story is supposed to be slightly more lighthearted than my usual fics, but hopefully you'll still enjoy it!  Baekhyun looked like such a soft-hearted delinquent with his mullet, so I had to write a story haha!  Thank you so much for reading and I hope you'll enjoy :D


	2. Chapter 2

      It took some time for Baekhyun to catch up with the rest of the student council. From what he'd gathered after a few meetings, they were working on a few different projects. They'd been throwing ideas around for various service projects, but they were also planning the senior trip. They weren't given a huge budget to work with, but it was enough to get the class to Seoul. They lived in the city of Jeonju, which was a smaller city a decent distance away from Seoul. The fact that they were going to get to spend a couple days in Seoul was already more than any of the student council had anticipated. The only downside was they had to make the trip educational, which was what they were all currently debating.

 

      They'd debated various museums, since there was no end to them in Seoul, but ultimately, Minseok thought a hiking trip would be nicer for all the students. At least that way, they could get some fresh air, not be confined to silence, and still learn about the ecosystem. There were mountains near Jeonju as well, but the whole appeal of this trip was to travel and be in the big city for a short while. They finally decided the Bukhansan hiking trails would be their destination, and they'd stay in a nearby community center that the school had already booked for them. Now it was just up to the student council to plan the events of the hiking trip and get it approved by the teachers in charge.

 

      Baekhyun had been on his phone most of the meeting, and Minseok had already given up on trying to get him to participate. Most of the group usually ignored him in favor of getting something done during to the meeting. To Minseok's surprise, however, during a moment of silence, Baekhyun finally spoke up.

      “We could do a scavenger hunt or some kind of checklist,” he stated, scrolling through something on his phone. “It says here there's over 1,300 species of flora and fauna. We could pick a few and make a check list for the students to use throughout their hike. There's also different shrines and things, so we could incorporate history into it too, depending on which trail we take.”

      “That's actually a really good idea, Baekhyun,” Minseok stated, eyes a little wide.

 

      He leaned over to see what Baekhyun was looking at and found him scrolling through a page about Bukhansan. He'd been paying attention after all. Minseok couldn't help but smile. He liked being proven wrong about his opinions on Baekhyun. Maybe he was going to be a good addition to the student council after all.

      “We could do some research on the most prominent types of plant life there and turn this into a nature hike,” Jongdae stated. “We could include some different birds and animals that live in that habitat as well. I think that could be fun.”

      “Yeah. I'll run it by the teacher, but for now, let's all try and look up some different websites for information and start taking notes on different plants and animals we want to add to the list. We'll vote on the final list once we've gotten approval from the teacher.”

 

      The meeting ended shortly after that, and the students started packing up and leaving. Minseok waited and watched Baekhyun gather his things. Once the others had left and it was just the two of them, he spoke up.

      “Thanks for participating today,” he said, smiling widely. The sight almost made Baekhyun vomit from the butterflies erupting in his stomach.

      “Y-Yeah,” he grunted. “You guys were bickering so much, I figured I'd say something to move you along.”

 

      Why did he always have to act tough when he was nervous? Minseok simply chuckled and rolled his eyes. Baekhyun had a feeling he saw right through his tough guy act.

      “I look forward to hearing from you more often. Despite how you look, you seem like a clever guy.”

      “We'll see about that,” Baekhyun mumbled.

      “I'll see you tomorrow in class, alright?”

      “Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

 

      Minseok smiled and waved, leaving Baekhyun alone in the room, waving and staring dazedly at where Minseok had been right before. Finally, he sighed, letting his heart calm down. He still couldn't seem to keep his cool around Minseok, but he was getting better about it. Minseok was stupidly charming, and even Baekhyun couldn't act grumpy around him. He was actually enjoying his time in the student council as well, though he'd never admit it. It gave him some small sense of purpose, but mostly, he got to slowly become closer to Minseok. It was a win-win situation.

 

~*~

      To Baekhyun's dismay, the coming weeks would bring him far more trouble than he bargained for. He was actually enjoying himself in the student council, and while he still kept his participation minimal, Minseok and a few of the others seemed to be warming up to him. Everything seemed to be going well until Baekhyun found the answer key to an upcoming test in his desk one morning.

 

      He'd gotten to school early for once, and he was planning to rub it in Minseok's face, since their relationship at the moment primarily consisted of bickering and taking shots at each other. As he was unpacking his backpack and getting ready for class, he noticed a paper sticking out of his desk slightly. He pulled it out, curious what it was, since he hadn't left any papers in his desk the previous day. His eyes widened as they scanned the page, realizing just what it was. Before he could turn it in himself, however, the teacher entered the room with a few other teachers following behind him. His eyes connected with Baekhyun and the sheet in his hands instantly.

      “Come with me, Byun Baekhyun.”

      “This isn't...I didn't!”

      “Enough. Come with me, Baekhyun.”

 

      Baekhyun frowned, but did as told. His teacher had never been that firm with him before, nor had he brought other teachers with him to deal with Baekhyun. Even he knew when it wasn't a good idea to pick a battle in this situation. The rest of the class mocked him and pointed fingers, and Baekhyun wanted to run away. He hadn't even done anything wrong.

 

      As they were walking down the hallway, Baekhyun spotted Minseok approaching the classroom. Baekhyun kept his head down, refusing to look up. Of course Minseok would arrive just in time to see several teachers escort him out. Why did he always have to make the worst impression in front of Minseok? This was so unfair. His teacher hadn't even given him a chance to speak. Baekhyun vaguely saw Minseok stop and stare at him as they walked past, but he didn't say anything to the teacher or Baekhyun. This was probably not unexpected in anyone's eyes.

 

      Unsurprisingly, Baekhyun was brought to the principal's office, where his teacher sat down with him and explained the situation. The answer key had been stolen the day before from the teacher's lounge. They'd been looking for it since then and his teacher was going to question the class about it first thing in the morning, until he saw it in Baekhyun's hands. Baekhyun sighed in response. Of course they would assume Baekhyun was the culprit. Guilty until proven innocent was typically the way they treated him.

      “I didn't take it,” Baekhyun stated as soon as his teacher gave him the opportunity to talk.

      “It was in your hands, Baekhyun,” the principal reminded him. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, which probably helped nothing.

      “I found it in my desk this morning. I had nothing to do with it being stolen.”

      “It was in your desk, so you obviously had some part in this,” the principal countered. “Don't make this harder than it has to be, Baekhyun. Just tell us the truth.”

      “I am telling you the truth!” Baekhyun snapped back.

      “Don't raise your voice,” the principal warned.

 

      Baekhyun sighed and leaned back in his chair. Of course they were going to force him to say he did it. Nobody would believe him, even if they had almost no evidence against him. Baekhyun crossed his arms and frowned. If they were going to act this way, then he would just remain silent. He'd told them the truth. Why should he cooperate when they were refusing to listen to him?

 

~*~

      Back in the classroom, all the students were gossiping and snickering away about what Baekhyun had done. Minseok wasn't really one for talking about other people behind their back, so he was trying his best to ignore what the others were saying. When he heard someone accuse Baekhyun of stealing the test answers, however, Minseok listened closer. That didn't seem like something Baekhyun would do. His grades weren't great, but he'd never seemed like the devious type. He honestly didn't even think Baekhyun was bothered enough by his grades to stoop to such a level to raise them.

 

      He heard another person say the test answers were stolen sometime after school, and that was when Minseok knew Baekhyun couldn't have done this. He got up from his seat rapidly, surprising the people sitting around him. Without even explaining to Jongdae or anyone else who was asking him what was wrong, Minseok marched out of the classroom. He stormed through the hall and got to the principal's room just in time to hear the man address Baekhyun.

      “Don't make us get your mother involved,” the man warned. “She's a busy woman, isn't she? You don't want to cause her any trouble, right? If you just admit what you did wrong, we'll lessen the punishment and find a way through this, alright?”

      “Get her involved,” Baekhyun sassed back, though he really didn't want to drag his poor mother into this. “She'll sit here and tell you the same thing I'm telling you. I didn't do it.”

      “Baekhyun,” his teacher sighed. “We have to get to class soon. Please cooperate.”

      “He really didn't do it,” Minseok stated, entering the room.

      “Minseok, this is a private matter,” his teacher muttered, trying to get him to leave the room.

      “If it's a private matter, then you've gotten the wrong person involved. I told you, Baekhyun didn't do it.”

 

      Baekhyun turned to look at Minseok, and he could feel tears gathering in his eyes. How was Minseok of all people the one that believed him? Baekhyun would have thought he'd be the first to condemn him, given he was always finding something to nitpick Baekhyun about. Right now though, Minseok was honestly his hero, all their petty arguments completely forgotten.

      “Do you know something?” The principal finally asked Minseok. Of course he would listen to the top student over the unfortunate troublemaker.

      “Baekhyun was with me the entire afternoon. If he'd stolen the test, I would have seen him do it.”

 

      Baekhyun's eyes widened. He hadn't been with Minseok at all that afternoon. Why was he lying to protect him? Minseok wasn't someone who would lie to an authoritative figure, not even for his closest friends. So why was he doing this for Baekhyun?

      “You were together yesterday?” The principal asked Baekhyun.

 

      He glanced at Minseok, who looked him in the eyes seriously, as if to tell him silently to go along with it. Baekhyun nodded slowly.

      “Yes, we were...” He answered.

      “Did you check the security footage of the classroom and the hall?” Minseok asked next.

      “The other teachers are doing that as we speak,” his teacher explained.

 

      Minseok's eyes narrowed and he looked genuinely angry. Baekhyun had never seen him like this, and it honestly sent chills down his spine.

      “So you just brought Baekhyun in here to discipline him without having any proof that he did this!?” Minseok asked, his voice raising just slightly. Rather than scold him, the principal and their teacher seemed to back away.

      “We found the test in his hands. It's natural to ask questions.”

      “Asking questions is fine but you were trying to force him to admit that he did it. That's not ok.”

 

      The principal opened his mouth, and Baekhyun wondered just how brave Minseok really was to be arguing and lecturing the principal, but before the conversation could continue, there was another knock on the door. The two other teachers that had brought Baekhyun to the office walked in with a laptop and placed it on the principal's desk. They played a video for the man, and the entire room stared at the footage. A male student walked down the hall with the test answers in hand, then the footage shifted to the view inside the classroom, where it showed the student putting the paper inside Baekhyun's desk. When he finally turned around and the camera caught his face, Baekhyun sighed. He knew exactly who did this.  
“Jinsoo...” His teacher mumbled quietly to himself.

      “So it looks like Baekhyun's name has been cleared,” Minseok said, not hiding the hint of irritation in his voice. “Can we get to class now?”

      “Yes,” the principal answered tersely. “You're both free to go. I'm sorry for the trouble, Baekhyun.”

 

      Baekhyun grimaced, not even bothering to say anything along the lines of accepting his apology. They'd just made his entire morning absolute hell, and he hadn't even done anything wrong. He wanted them to feel bad about what they did. Minseok stormed out of the office, and Baekhyun rushed after him, not wanting to stay much longer in that hostile environment. He vaguely heard his teacher talking to the principal about suspending Jinsoo. At least that would be one less problem for Baekhyun for a couple of weeks. Maybe he'd actually have a peaceful school life for a short while.

 

      When they were a safe distance from the principal's office, Baekhyun dared to grab Minseok's wrist, slowing him down from his march. Minseok turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

      “Thanks,” Baekhyun mumbled, feeling his cheeks flush. “You didn't have to do that, but I really appreciate it.”

      “I wasn't going to just sit by and let that happen. You were innocent.”

      “Still...Don't you think lying about being with me was a bit extreme? What if they find out?”

      “They have the security footage so they know who the culprit is. There's no reason for them to get on your case anymore so it doesn't matter. Besides, it wasn't a lie.”

      “What? But I don't remember being with you at all yesterday after school...”

      “No, but I still saw you. You were sleeping in that old storage closet near the art classroom, right?”

      “How did you know!?” Baekhyun gasped. That was more or less his secret spot. How had Minseok found him in it?

      “There was a fairly big spill in the art room, paint and water everywhere. They were panicking and asked everyone in the hall to help them find a mop. I remembered there was that old closet there and thought there might be one in it. Turns out there wasn't, but you were there.”

      “So then...Oh God...” Baekhyun muttered, realizing Minseok had seen him sleeping of all things. Baekhyun wasn't a particularly graceful sleeper.

      “It was kinda nice to see a more relaxed side of you,” Minseok shrugged, probably aware of how nervous Baekhyun suddenly was.

      “You should try relaxing a bit yourself,” Baekhyun replied, his sarcasm already making an attempted comeback.

      “Maybe,” Minseok sighed. “Anyways, I was cleaning up the art room when I saw you leave the closet. You went in the opposite direction of the teachers’ lounge, and I saw you leave through the school gate. I knew there was no way you could have stolen the test.”

      “So you confidently stormed into the principal's office and let him have it,” Baekhyun said, somewhat impressed. “I was amazed you didn't get in trouble for speaking to him like that. Pretty sure I would have been suspended.”

      “My family is pretty influential with the school,” Minseok sighed. “My parents both graduated from here and over the years, they've donated quite a bit and actively participated in school events as alumni. The principal is quite fond of them, and I'm not exactly a troublemaker myself, so he doesn't really discipline me the same way he would other students.”

      “So you're the picture perfect student and get an instant pass on punishment,” Baekhyun grumbled. “Must be nice.”

      “It has its downsides and extra pressures,” Minseok said quietly. “Sometimes I really wish I weren't the picture perfect student.”

 

      Minseok was speaking so quietly, Baekhyun could hardly hear him. His mood had fallen significantly and Baekhyun felt like he was treading on dangerous territory. He didn't think it was the right time to talk to Minseok about all of this, at least not without them getting into a petty argument somewhere along the way, so changing the subject would be best for now.

      “Thank you again, Minseok...” Baekhyun said softly, feeling his chest tighten as his emotions overwhelmed him. “Thank you for believing in me and helping me out. It really means a lot to me...”

      “You're welcome,” Minseok answered, smiling softly. Baekhyun probably would have been a puddle if looks could melt. “Forgive me for saying this, but I really don't think you're as bad as everyone seems to think you are.”

      “Hmm,” Baekhyun hummed, his fake cockiness back in a desperate attempt to stop himself from getting soft. “Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong.”

      “Guess I'll just have to see for myself then,” Minseok laughed.

 

      Baekhyun's cheeks flushed again and Minseok smiled just a bit wider. He motioned for Baekhyun to follow him and shrugged.

      “Let's get to class before we're late. I think we've had more than enough action for the morning.”

      “Yeah...”

 

      Baekhyun followed Minseok to the classroom, feeling surprisingly exhausted. Between the whole test fiasco and holding such a long conversation with Minseok, he really just wanted to sit in silence or maybe take a nap. If just having a conversation with Minseok was this hard for him, maybe their future was grim after all. Still, Minseok had defended him and believed in him. That made Baekhyun happier than anything.

 

      The rest of the day was fairly calm thankfully. Jinsoo was suspended, so Baekhyun didn't have anyone to get in a fight with. The teacher postponed the test so he could rewrite it since he didn't know who all had seen it. Minseok didn't really spare Baekhyun any more words, but when their eyes met every now and then, Minseok would softly smile at him and send Baekhyun's heart into overdrive. How was he going to survive this year being in such close contact to Minseok all the time?

 

      Later that night, Baekhyun was laying in bed, thinking back on everything that had happened. He really did appreciate what Minseok had done for him, and he wanted to thank him somehow, but he couldn't think of anything that wouldn't be really cheesy and uncool. Baekhyun still had a small amount of dignity left after all.

 

      He glanced at his wall and spotted a set of dog and cat keychains he'd hung on pushpins. He'd won them from a gachapon machine and had spent more money than he wanted to admit to get the corgi keychain. They were basically round spongy balls with ears and a face on them based after various cats and dogs. Baekhyun had a little gray kitten that he wouldn't mind parting with. It was a stupid gift, but it was all Baekhyun could think of to give Minseok. Maybe he wouldn't mind having a cat keychain.

 

~*~

      The following morning Baekhyun left early so he could confront Minseok alone. He'd learned Minseok always got to school pretty early, from the few times he'd freakishly managed to arrive early as well. This would be the best time to give Minseok the keychain because not many other students would be around. If he got there early enough, ideally it would just be him and Minseok. The last thing Baekhyun needed was for other students to see him carrying a cat keychain around and tease him incessantly for it. He had 2 weeks without Jinsoo, and he wanted them to be harassment free.

 

      Luckily, when Baekhyun got there, Minseok was the only one in the room. His eyes were glued to a book, and Baekhyun had to stare at him for a moment because his profile was so beautiful. How could someone look so damn beautiful and cute in glasses? It wasn't fair. Finally, Minseok glanced up from his book and noticed Baekhyun.

      “Oh...You're here early,” Minseok greeted.

 

      Baekhyun nodded and gulped, gathering any courage he could muster. He walked over to Minseok and stood in front of his desk. He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact, but he was sure Minseok's eyebrow was raised. Baekhyun held his hand out towards Minseok and waited for the latter to place his under Baekhyun's so he could drop the keychain into his hand.

      “It's a thank you gift,” Baekhyun mumbled. “For helping me out yesterday. Please don't refuse it.”

 

      He could feel himself flushing, but he dared to stare up at Minseok's expression. Minseok was looking at the keychain curiously, and Baekhyun had a feeling he probably thought it was dumb. This had been a horrible idea after all. Finally, Minseok smiled and looked Baekhyun in the eyes.

      “Thank you. It's really cute. I'll take good care of it.”

      “Really?” Baekhyun gasped, but he quickly regained his cool and cleared his throat. “Good. We're even then.”

 

      He walked off to his chair before he could say anything else stupid, but he heard Minseok chuckle to himself. Baekhyun sat down and rested his head on his desk, groaning to himself. When he had the courage to look at Minseok again, he saw him tuck the keychain into his desk and get back to reading. Minseok was still smiling though, so that had to mean something right?

 

      A few girls entered the room after that, giving Baekhyun irritated looks. He wasn't sure what he'd done to make these particular girls mad, but he was no stranger to mean looks. They probably just didn't like him in general. Most people didn't.

 

      The day went on as normal, but this time, Minseok actually invited Baekhyun to eat lunch with him. Baekhyun tripped over his words and the response he gave probably didn't make any sense, but eventually he managed to nod. Minseok smiled and looked like he was holding back a laugh, but for some reason, Baekhyun was ok with being laughed at. It didn't feel malicious when Minseok smiled or laughed at him. It felt _friendly_.

 

      Lunch was extremely awkward, but surprisingly fun. Minseok didn't talk much, and Baekhyun wasn't exactly sure what to say, so he rambled on about the keychains, telling Minseok every single detail about how much he spent just trying to get the corgi. He was basically making a loser of himself in front of Minseok, but Minseok was smiling so wide his gums were showing. He was enjoying this right? Baekhyun hated how insecure he felt. Why was it so hard to make a good impression and make friends? When Baekhyun had finished his story, he was surprised that Minseok started talking about a few different things he'd won at arcades. He apparently didn't get to go very often since school was demanding so much of his time, but he really enjoyed the few times he'd gone. Somehow, it really made Baekhyun want to take him to one. Maybe if he got brave enough, he'd ask him one day.

 

      Disaster didn't strike until the end of the day. Baekhyun was packing up his things in the classroom. They had a student council meeting, and Minseok was always a stickler about getting there on time, so Baekhyun was trying not to be too late. As he was leaving the classroom, however, he spotted something very familiar in the trashcan. The gray cat keychain was staring up at him.

 

      Baekhyun bit his lip, feeling a lump form in his throat. He hated how emotional he was getting, but this hurt. He thought Minseok had liked it, so why had he thrown it out? He could have at least tossed it in a trashcan somewhere where Baekhyun wouldn't see it. He must have thought Baekhyun was a complete idiot, and considering Baekhyun had thought they were getting closer, he probably was. Minseok was just taking pity on the awkward outcast. There was no way he'd actually like Baekhyun.

 

      Baekhyun wiped at his eyes. He wasn't going to cry over this. He already cried over Minseok too much as it was. If Minseok wanted to be an asshole, fine. Baekhyun would just blow him off as well. There was no way in hell he was going to the student council meeting now. He'd just take a nap in his usual spot.

 

      He stomped down the hall angrily, missing Minseok turning the corner at the other end and rushing into the classroom. He ran straight to his desk and began frantically digging through it, cursing under his breath. He knew he'd put his keychain in this desk, but he couldn't find it anywhere. He'd even emptied out his backpack and checked a couple other classrooms just to see if somehow he'd dropped it in them. How could he lose it the same day Baekhyun gave it to him? Minseok was never this careless.

 

      He didn't even realize how much time had passed checking his desk in vain until Jongdae called out to him from the doorway, telling him he was late for the student council meeting. Minseok sighed, giving up the search for the moment. He'd have to continue it later. He was surprised Baekhyun wasn't there when he arrived, since he was later than Baekhyun had ever been to one of their meetings. Baekhyun never showed up to the meeting that day, and Minseok was disappointed, to say the least. He'd really been enjoying Baekhyun as of late. Maybe this was a bad omen related to the keychain. Minseok wasn't really superstitious, but too many bad things were happening all in one afternoon.

 

      Minseok couldn't really pay attention during the meeting, still worrying about finding his keychain. As soon as the meeting was over, he rushed back to the classroom, digging through his desk once more even though he knew it wasn't in there. He sighed, frustration and sadness starting to get to him. He should have put it straight into his backpack. Then this wouldn't have happened. He jumped when the door slid open with a loud slam. He glanced up from his desk and his eyes widened when they met with Baekhyun, looking absolutely livid. He stormed over to Minseok and threw something at his feet. Minseok almost cried for joy when he saw it was the cat keychain, but with how upset Baekhyun seemed, he had a feeling that would have been an inappropriate response.

      “Where did you find it?” He asked cautiously, bending down to pick it up off the ground.

      “Where do you think, asshole!? In the trashcan!” Baekhyun snapped.

      “What!?”

      “I get it if you think I'm annoying or an idiot, but at least have the guts to say it to my face,” Baekhyun shouted.

 

      He'd had enough time to let his feelings steep, and now that Minseok was in front of him, he was angry more than anything. He wasn't a joke for anyone to play with and drag along, especially not Minseok.

      “Baekhyun, I don't think that. I didn't throw this out!”

      “Yeah, right,” Baekhyun huffed. “You just suddenly started being nice to me, then this shows up in the trash. I'm not some moron for you to drag along and take pity on. If you don't like me, say it. If you don't want the dumb keychain, say so. Don't give me some fake nice attitude to my face then treat me like shit behind my back!”

 

      Baekhyun turned on his heel and stomped out of the room, leaving Minseok alone and bewildered. He'd never thrown the keychain in the trash, so he really didn't have any idea how it got there. Obviously another student had thrown it out, but why? He was glad to have it back now, but he would have to clear this all up with Baekhyun somehow. He didn't pity Baekhyun. In fact, he actually really did enjoy his company. He wasn't nearly as rough around the edges as everyone thought. He was just a nice guy trying his hardest to be strong and appear tough. At least that was how Minseok saw him.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun was dreading meeting Minseok the following morning. He knew he'd been too angry to have a civil conversation with Minseok about what might have happened. He had no doubt now that Minseok probably hated him. It shouldn't have mattered since Minseok didn't seem to be all that serious about him, but Baekhyun still really liked him. He really wanted to be friends with him still. Why were feelings so annoying and hard to control?

 

      He was surprised to see that he arrived before Minseok that morning. He was getting too accustomed to coming in early. He needed to get back to his old habit of arriving just barely on time, although this was a lot less stressful. He sat down at his desk with a sigh and stared out the window. He didn't see someone else enter the room, nor did he see them walk over to his desk. It was only when a backpack plopped down on top of his desk that he turned quickly to face the person. His eyes widened when he saw Minseok staring at him with a neutral expression. Baekhyun couldn't tell if he was angry or not. Minseok cleared his throat and pointed to the gray cat keychain, now displayed on one of the zippers of his backpack.

      “I didn't throw it out yesterday,” Minseok explained. “I couldn't find it. I spent so much time looking for it after school. I was even late to the student council meeting.”

      “Really?” Baekhyun asked, feeling bad already for yelling at Minseok.

      “Yeah. You would have known if you'd actually gone to the meeting,” Minseok teased, a slight smirk on his face for a brief moment before turning sincere again. “I don't hate you and I don't pity you. I think you're an alright guy and I wanted to get to know you better. I liked the keychain a lot too. I was really mad at myself for losing it.”

      “How do you think it got in the trash? Do you think you dropped it and a janitor threw it out?” Baekhyun asked. Minseok shrugged.

      “That could have happened, but I put it pretty far in my desk. I think someone stole it and threw it out.”

      “But why?”

      “I don't know. There are a lot of mean kids at this school, and who knows why they do what they do. But I'm glad you found it for me, and I'm sorry if your feelings were hurt.”

      “I'm sorry for yelling at you,” Baekhyun muttered, looking down at his desk. “You probably thought I was a complete jerk.”

      “No. You were upset. Everyone gets upset sometimes. I'm just glad we could talk it out. We're good now, right?”

      “Yeah...We're good,” Baekhyun agreed.

 

      He expected Minseok to go to his desk and start reading, but to his surprise, Minseok sat down on the seat in front of him and leaned on his desk.

      “You aren't going to read?” Baekhyun asked.

      “I'm all caught up. I'd rather talk this morning,” Minseok answered with a smile.

 

      Baekhyun felt his cheeks heating up as his mouth pulled into a smile. Minseok really had a way of making him smile even when he was trying his hardest not to. They started talking about movies they liked as well as upcoming releases they were looking forward to, and soon Minseok and Baekhyun were both arguing over which superhero was better.

 

      The same group of girls that had glared at Baekhyun came in shortly after, and they looked just as malicious this morning as they had the last. Minseok gave them an irritated look this time, raising an eyebrow almost in a form of a challenge. The girls pouted and quickly turned away, having a hushed, upset conversation among themselves. Minseok had a feeling he knew who had thrown his keychain out now, but he wasn't going to stress it. He was enjoying talking to Baekhyun like this.

 

      When it was time for class to start, Minseok went back to his seat and led the opening procedure as always. Baekhyun couldn't seem to take his eyes off the keychain on Minseok's backpack the entire class. Maybe there was hope for them to be friends after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand back with chapter 2! Alright, I know it was a little cliche, but the whole story was inspired by Baekhyun looking like a high school delinquent out of a manga, so I gotta make it a little cliche lol! Things will pick up soon and get more interesting~
> 
> And that will do for this week!  Next week's chapter is one I enjoyed writing so I hope you guys will look forward to it and enjoy it!  But until then, love ya and thanks for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

      The senior hiking trip came around about a month later. Minseok and the student council had spent all their meetings planning the path as well as what information they were going to include on the scavenger hunt. Finally, they split into groups along the path and planned different stations for the students to check in at to review their information as well as get some refreshments if they needed. Minseok had planned it pretty thoroughly, but Baekhyun was surprised to still find him anxious about it as they all piled into the bus on their way to Seoul.

 

      The bus ride to Seoul was around four and a half hours, so Baekhyun slept for about half of it. Because of the test incident, Jinsoo wasn't allowed to go on the trip, so Baekhyun was enjoying the time to relax. None of the other students really bothered with him, and he would have his fair share of time with Minseok, so Baekhyun was actually pretty excited for the trip, though he didn't exactly express it. For some reason, he still felt the need to keep up his tough guy appearance, even though Minseok already pretty much saw through it.

 

      They arrived at the community center towards the evening. The students were brought to the different rooms where they would sleep and were allowed to unpack. After that, they were brought into the city to have dinner. When they returned, the students were all allowed personal time to rest and relax. The next day they would be going on the hike, then have the rest of the evening and the following day to do some shopping around Seoul, as long as they were back by certain time periods.

 

      Unsurprisingly, the student council and a few student volunteers met after everyone was settled in and went over the schedule and the plan for the hike the following day. Baekhyun had to hand it to Minseok, he was very efficient and determined for this to go smoothly. The group would also be waking up earlier than the other students so they could prepare. Baekhyun wasn't exactly excited about that, but it would be fun. He was actually looking forward to the hike as well. He and Minseok were stationed together at one of the earlier rest stops, and they would walk the rest of the hike after everyone had passed through their station.

 

      That meant Baekhyun would be spending time with Minseok for pretty much the entire hike. He couldn't deny that was the main reason he was so excited for it. He was still a nervous wreck around Minseok, but he enjoyed their time together, and Minseok wasn't trying to push him away like the others. In fact, as of late, Minseok had been including him more and more, even hushing some of the others in the student council so he could hear Baekhyun's thoughts on the subject. Baekhyun still didn't know if they were technically friends or still in the awkward 'acquaintance' stage, but he really liked Minseok, and he really enjoyed hanging out with him.

 

      Baekhyun woke up bright and early the next day courtesy of Jongdae lightly kicking his foot until he was conscious. The student council and volunteers for each of the stations were supposed to arrive an hour before the rest of the students so they could get into their positions and prepare for the event. Baekhyun sleepily changed into the clothes he'd be wearing on the hike and brushed his hair out. He wasn't going to bother styling it since they would be outside all day and the breeze would probably ruin it. Instead, he just let it hang down naturally, giving him bangs. He looked quite a bit cuter and less intense like this, so he normally didn't like to look this way in public, but he was far too lazy to bother with his hair so early in the morning.

 

      Breakfast had been prepared early for them, and Minseok was already at the table, talking to the teachers to double check the event schedule. When he finished, he spotted Baekhyun and his eyes widened slightly. Baekhyun could feel his cheeks flush, but he forced himself not to falter. Minseok probably thought his hair looked silly. To his relief, Minseok smiled immediately afterward and waved Baekhyun over to sit next to him. Breakfast was fairly silent since everyone was still trying to wake up, but once they were headed to the mountains, the group perked up.

 

      When they got there, the weather was really nice, not too warm, but also not extremely cold. It was perfect for a hike. The group headed along the path with the teachers. They would walk to their checkpoints and set up, then once everyone else had passed through their checkpoint, they would continue the hike until the final checkpoint. This way, even they would get to enjoy the hike to the fullest.

 

      Minseok and Baekhyun had one of the earlier checkpoints, so they broke off from the group and remained at that point of the path. Minseok had brought along a bag full of snacks to give to the students at their checkpoint if they felt hungry. He'd also brought another bag for their trash since he didn't trust them to not litter along the way if he didn't take their wrappers from them. Once they were set up, Baekhyun stretched and let out a long sigh. He really loved the morning air, and the hiking path really was beautiful. He realized shortly after that Minseok was staring at him and smiling, and he cleared his throat, sitting on the ground and kicking at some rocks.

      “What?” he grumbled.

      “Nothing,” Minseok answered, sounding amused. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

      “Well yeah, we're on a trip, it's really nice outside, what’s not to enjoy?”

      “I dunno,” Minseok shrugged. “I just didn't think you'd be this excited for a school event.”

      “I'm just making an exception,” Baekhyun huffed. Minseok smirked.

      “Is that what you're doing with your hair as well?”

      “Shut up!” Baekhyun snapped, trying his best not to pout as he nervously fluffed through his bangs.

      “I'm not trying to be mean!” Minseok defended, waving his hands in front of him. “I think it looks really good that way. You should leave it down more often.”

      “It looks too soft,” Baekhyun mumbled grumpily. Minseok smiled and nudged his shoulder.

      “It's ok to look a little soft, isn't it? Your sharp replies will still come out in full swing, whether your hair is slicked up or not.”

 

      Baekhyun flushed, and Minseok changed the subject, talking about some of the wildlife they were supposed to see during the hike. He was always so natural while Baekhyun was just barely managing to keep it together. He'd complimented Baekhyun's hair though, hadn't he? Everybody always made fun of it, but Minseok had said it looked nice. Maybe it would be worthwhile to wear it down more after all.

 

      They chatted with each other for a while until the students started trickling up the path. After that, they were both diligently stamping the students checklist and giving them information about one of the birds in the area. Minseok gradually checked off student names from the list to make sure everyone passed the checkpoint and headed on to the next. When the last group of students had passed through, Minseok started packing up the remaining snacks and his trash bag in his backpack. After that, he smiled and motioned to Baekhyun.

      “Ready to do the rest of the hike?” He asked.

      “Definitely!”

 

      Baekhyun had honestly had a lot of fun so far and had even wowed a few of the students when explaining about the bird. He knew everyone thought he was an idiot, and he generally didn't try to prove them wrong, but he could do just fine academically if he put his mind to it. He just didn't care enough to do so. Being around Minseok made him more motivated though. On one hand, he wanted to impress him and prove himself, but also, Minseok just seemed to give off this energy that caused others around him to work harder than they normally would.

 

      The two started down the path the other students had walked. It had been enough time that they couldn't see anyone ahead of them, but Minseok was looking at the map intently and making sure they took the right turns. Despite this, however, soon enough, they should have reached a checkpoint but there was no one in sight. Minseok looked around nervously, then back at his map.

      “Did we take a wrong turn?” He mumbled to himself. Baekhyun glanced over his shoulder.

      “I don't think so. You've been following the map, haven't you?”

      “I thought so, but maybe I misjudged the path and now we're on a different one...”

      “Well, they all end up in relatively the same place right? Let's just continue on this one.”

      “We need to meet back up with the teachers and the other students, Baekhyun! This is still a class trip!”

      “We will. We're just going to go a different route. Do you think we'll get in trouble or something?”

      “We probably will, but more than that, I think we're going to get lost. We should go back...”

      “But you don't remember where you took a wrong turn, right? We should try and find a guidepost or something and figure out where we are. Then we'll find a way to get back to the others. Deal?”

      “Fine, deal,” Minseok sighed.

 

      They continued walking, looking for some kind of trail guide to show them where they were. Minseok was obviously worried and upset, to Baekhyun's surprise. He was usually so calm and collected, this was probably the first time Baekhyun had seen him look scared and unconfident. He wasn't particularly worried himself, since he knew they were still on a designated path and it had to come out somewhere. They just had to figure out where they were so they could meet up with the others.

 

      After a little while longer of walking, Minseok started getting impatient. He'd checked his phone and they'd been walking about 40 minutes and still not come across any students or a trail guide. He sighed and walked over to a nearby rock and sat down. Baekhyun sat down beside him, waiting to see how Minseok would act. He pulled out a couple of the leftover snacks in his bag and handed one to Baekhyun.

      “I'm hungry,” he grumbled. “Right about now, the other students have probably all met up and are eating lunch.”

      “Do you think the teachers are looking for us?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Probably. We're causing them so much trouble,” Minseok sighed.

      “We got lost. As long as we get found in the end, everything should be alright.”

      “How can you be so calm? We're out here alone!”

      “There are plenty of park rangers they can contact to come find us. Plus we're still on one of the marked paths. It's going to end somewhere, Minseok. We can find a park ranger then and ask them to help us contact our teachers.”

      “We should go back to our station...That's the first place they'd look for us.”

      “Do you think we can go back and find it? What if we end up taking another wrong turn, Minseok?”

      “We're just retracing our steps! Stop making me doubt myself!”

 

      Baekhyun was somewhat taken aback. He wasn't used to Minseok being nervous. He must have been really scared, but was trying not to let it show. Minseok took a deep, shaky breath and slung his backpack over his shoulder again.

      “Sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you,” he said quietly.

      “It's fine. We'll get back, ok? I promise.”

 

      Minseok tried to give him a relieved smile, but Baekhyun could tell he was forcing it. Baekhyun let Minseok lead this time, and he opted to head back in the direction they'd been coming from. Baekhyun knew they were lost and he probably should have been panicking more, but he couldn't help but admire all the natural beauty around him. It came as a surprise when he heard a loud thump. He glanced down from the trees and saw Minseok on the ground in front of him. Within seconds, he was by Minseok's side, frantically looking him over to make sure he was ok. Minseok was holding his now scraped and bloody palms up and hissing in pain.

      “Are you ok?” Baekhyun asked, calm finally gone from his voice.

      “Yeah, I just tripped,” Minseok mumbled. He brushed his palms on his pants, wincing as it stung. Quickly, Baekhyun grabbed his hands to stop the action.

      “Don't! We need to clean them.”

      “They're just scrapes. It's not that bad...”

      “You say that, but that shit still hurts, trust me. A bandaid will at least keep it clean.”

 

      Baekhyun slid his backpack off and dug out his water bottle and the packs of bandaids and cotton balls his mother had thrown in there. He carefully poured the water over Minseok's hands, ignoring his small pained noises. He gently cleaned the scrapes with a cotton ball, then put a couple of the bandaids over them. Minseok looked at his hands curiously as there were a couple minions smiling back at him.

      “Despicable Me bandaids?” He asked, sounding amused again.

      “Shut up. My mom bought them for me. Be thankful I brought them at all,” Baekhyun grunted back, his cheeks puffed out in defense. Minseok laughed in response.

      “I'm very grateful you brought them.”

      “Your knee is a mess too!” Baekhyun gasped, noticing the bloody rip in Minseok's pants.

      “Damn...I liked these pants too,” Minseok pouted.

      “Let me see! I'll put a patch on it too.”

 

      Minseok let Baekhyun grab his leg and pull it closer. Baekhyun was really careful, since this scrape was worse than the ones on his palms. It took two bandaids to cover it. Baekhyun carefully helped Minseok to his feet and watched him limp a bit as he took a couple test steps.

      “Are you ok?” Baekhyun asked nervously.

      “Yeah. My knee hurts and I think I twisted my ankle, but I'll live.”

      “You sure? I can carry you if it hurts.”

      “Baekhyun, I'm not _that_ hurt. Let's go!”

 

      Baekhyun watched worriedly as Minseok limped onward. His pace had slowed down a lot, and at this rate, it would take a pretty long time for them to get back to their post, and an even longer time to try and find the right path. Finally, Minseok leaned on a tree with a frustrated groan.

      “You ok?” Baekhyun asked softly.

      “No,” Minseok answered instantly. “I'm tired, I'm hungry, and it hurts to walk. This was a stupid idea.”

      “Hey, calm down,” Baekhyun soothed. “We're still ok. We're gonna get through this. This was an amazing idea and despite everything, I've had fun. That counts for something, right? Let's just get through this and everything will get better.”

      “It's going to take us forever to get back...”

      “Not if you let me carry you.”

      “Baekhyun...”

      “I'm serious! I'm not some wimp! And you're hurt. You could be making it worse by walking on an injured ankle. Let me carry you, please!”

      “Fine,” Minseok finally conceded.

 

      Baekhyun smiled and put his backpack on his front instead of his back. Then he knelt down on the ground so Minseok could get on his back. As soon as he felt Minseok's arms wrap around his neck, he grabbed his thighs and lifted him off the ground. Minseok was heavy and tiring to carry, but Baekhyun wasn't going to let him put any more weight on his ankle. Even if it took them all day to meet the others, he'd figure it out. He just wanted Minseok to calm down and stop stressing so much.

 

      After another hour of walking, they finally reached the spot where they'd set up their first post. Minseok recognized the scenery and he excitedly hugged Baekhyun's neck.

      “We're back!” He exclaimed.

      “Do you still have your map?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Yeah, it's in my pocket. Why?”

      “I need you to point me in the right direction.”

      “The last time I did that, I got us lost.”

      “Minseok, I don't have my hands right now. I need you to look at the map for me, ok? Trust me. I'll get us there. Just point me in the right direction.”

 

      Minseok sighed and pulled the map out of his pocket. After staring at it and figuring out their surroundings, he started pointing directions out to Baekhyun. The hike they'd planned was only supposed to be a couple hours. Baekhyun was still dreading carrying Minseok that entire way, but he had to stay strong. This wasn't even about impressing Minseok anymore. This was just Baekhyun's protective side kicking in and wanting to take care of Minseok. He liked him a lot after all. It was natural to be over-protective to some degree over him.

 

      Baekhyun was exhausted and his feet were killing him as he continued on. Finally, however, as the sun was starting to set, they reached the end of the path. Baekhyun spotted some students, who also seemed to notice him at the same time, and they rushed over to where their teachers were anxiously talking to some park rangers. Everyone turned to face Minseok and Baekhyun and their teachers ran towards them.

      “Thank goodness you made it!” Their homeroom teacher gasped. “We were so worried about you!”

      “I took a wrong turn,” Baekhyun said, laughing guiltily.

 

      Minseok tightened his arms around his neck. Baekhyun didn't mind taking the fall and being the idiot for him. He just wanted Minseok to get looked after and maybe get some food for both of them because he was starving.

 

      Their teachers led them back to the rest of the group and Baekhyun helped Minseok onto the bus that had been prepared to transport the students back to the community center. Food was being catered there, and most of the students had wanted to go to the city to shop, but because Baekhyun and Minseok had gotten lost, the teachers hadn't let them. Baekhyun could tell Minseok felt bad about it, but Baekhyun made sure to try and perk him up with some kind of stupid joke. It didn't really work, but he tried at least.

 

      When they got back to the community center, everyone scarfed down their food. The school nurse, who'd also come along, looked over Minseok and noted that his ankle was fairly swollen and probably sprained. As such, she advised that he stay back the following day and rest rather than going to the city. Baekhyun wasn't sure if Minseok was disappointed or not. He seemed pretty neutral again. It was always so hard to read him. Baekhyun thought he was getting better at it, but maybe this incident had just caught Minseok off-guard, so he was more expressive.

 

      Later that evening, Baekhyun was looking around for Minseok, but he couldn't find him. He walked outside to grab a few cold drinks from a vending machine, then finally spotted Minseok on the porch, leaning against the wall and staring up at the sky. Baekhyun smiled and walked over, handing him one of the 3 drinks he'd just bought. Minseok looked up at him in surprise, accepting the drink with a slight bow of his head. Baekhyun slid against the wall and sat beside him, opening the second can.

      “Who's the 3rd one for?” Minseok asked.

      “Your ankle,” Baekhyun stated before leaning forward and gently resting it on the swollen skin. Minseok smiled softly.

      “Thank you, Baekhyun...For everything today. I don't think I would have gotten through that without you.”

      “Oh please,” Baekhyun laughed. “You would have been fine. You might have gotten there sooner if it wasn't for me actually.”

      “I freaked out and panicked. There's no way I could have done that on my own. You saw a really lame, uncool side of me today...”

      “It's fine. You saw my Despicable Me bandaids that I secretly like. I'd say we're even.” Minseok laughed and looked at the bandaid on his palm.

      “They're really cute. I like them too.”

      “See! Minions are annoying but cute! My mom never lets me hear the end of it, but you like them too so ha!” Baekhyun shouted, getting a little too excited. Minseok laughed again and leaned a bit closer so their shoulders were touching.

      “Really Baekhyun, what you did today, I really appreciate it. You carried me the entire way. That must have been exhausting.”

      “It was, but hey, at least I'm staying fit.”

      “Thank you for taking care of me. Not anyone would have done that.”

      “Sure they would have!” Baekhyun argued.

      “I wouldn't have,” Minseok quickly countered. “If you'd gotten hurt, I would have made you walk the whole way.”

      “What the hell!?” Baekhyun cried. “I thought we were friends...”

 

      Minseok laughed as a giant pout formed on Baekhyun's face, and he leaned his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder briefly. Baekhyun treasured the brief contact, despite the fact that Minseok had just pretty much said he wouldn't have bothered to help him. He really needed to put up stronger mental barriers so everything Minseok did didn't send him into this mushy, emotional mess. When Minseok was finally done laughing, he sat up again and smiled.

      “Of course we're friends! I was joking! I would never leave you like that if you were hurt. You're a really amazing guy, Baekhyun.”

      “O-Oh,” Baekhyun fumbled out, his cheeks bright red. “Thanks, I guess. You're pretty awesome too.”

      “Sorry we ended up not getting to go to the city today,” Minseok sighed. “I feel bad for ruining everyone's good time.”

      “They've got all day tomorrow. They'll live,” Baekhyun said bluntly.

      “Are you going to go to the city?” Minseok asked.

      “I dunno, I'm not much of a city person. I might just hang out and play a video game. You can't go either cuz of your foot, right?”

      “Yep. I'm stuck here.”

      “Then we'll be stuck here together~” Baekhyun said happily.

 

      He took a sip of his drink, missing Minseok's face as it shifted from surprise to one of his gummy smiles. Baekhyun was a really considerate, sweet guy underneath all the rough edges. Minseok was really glad he'd gotten to know him through the student council. He was a good friend.

 

~*~

      Following the hiking event, Minseok seemed to stick to Baekhyun, not that the latter minded at all. He really liked the fact that Minseok had actually called them friends, and he loved the attention. He still had to deal with his heart going into overdrive basically any time he looked at Minseok because he was stupidly cute and attractive, but it was an easy price to pay when Minseok would talk to him during any opportunity he got. He'd even bring Jongdae over and the three of them were becoming pretty good friends. Jongdae was a bit more loud and silly than Minseok, but they all got along really well. For the first time in Baekhyun's high school life, he finally had people he considered friends. It was too bad it had taken him until his final year to get to that point, but he wasn't going to start complaining.

 

      Minseok also had started looking for Baekhyun at lunch. They'd eaten together for the first few days following the trip, but as soon as Jinsoo returned from suspension, Baekhyun decided going to the cafeteria wasn't a good idea. Jinsoo tended to fight Baekhyun upon sight, and Baekhyun had had plenty of lunches spilled and ruined because of the other student. It really was unfair that after everything Jinsoo has done to him, he was still in school with only one suspension up to date.

 

      Baekhyun missed eating with Minseok, but his old storage closet was the most peaceful area for him. He thought about inviting Minseok there, but it felt lame and questionable to invite him to a storage closet of all places. To his surprise, halfway through one of his lunch periods, the door opened. Baekhyun had expected it to be a random student or teacher needing a mop, but instead, it was Minseok with a lunchbox in his hand.

      “I thought you'd be here,” he said, sitting down next to Baekhyun, who was trying hard not to let his jaw drop.

      “Minseok! Why are you here?”

      “I wanted to hang out with you. Do you not want me to?”

      “No! Of course I want you to! I just didn't think you'd want to be in a dingy old closet...”

      “Why do you like it so much in here then?” Minseok asked. Baekhyun sighed.

      “It's quiet,” he explained softly. “Nobody really bothers me here unless they need a broom, but they never bother messing with me or talking to me.”

      “And that's a good thing?”

      “It is when some of the students here really want to punch me in the face any time they see me.”

      “Ah.”

      “It's nice though. There's an old gym mat to take a nap on, and it's dim in here.”

      “So when you're skipping class, you're in here sleeping?”

      “Usually.”

      “You're so carefree,” Minseok sighed. “Too carefree if you ask me.”

      “I dunno. I think you need to lighten up and try it yourself. Maybe not skipping class cuz I know you'd never do that, but just relax in here for a while...or in general. You never relax and it's kinda intense.”

      “I guess I make up for what you lack,” Minseok teased, laughing a bit before sighing. “But you're right. I don't relax at all. I'm always stressing about something.”

      “Well, this can be your space now too. Just come here when you need to take a breath or get away from people. That's what I do.”

      “You sure you're ok with me coming here?”

      “It's a public storage closet,” Baekhyun said bluntly. “I'm not going to call it mine. Besides, you're an exception. You can always come. But you'll probably have to deal with me being here too, so it might not do you much good...”

      “Nah, you're an exception too,” Minseok said, smiling gently. “You don't stress me out, and I like being with you.”

      “Then welcome to your new private-ish cafeteria and relaxation room. I call the gym mat.”

      “Stingy,” Minseok grumbled.

      “I was here first!” Baekhyun huffed. “I get dibs!”

 

      Minseok laughed and scooted closer, trying to sit on the mat and push Baekhyun off of it. After some failed wrestling, they ended up sitting side by side on the mat together, talking softly and eating lunch together. Baekhyun was slowly letting Minseok into his world, and he was really scared, but it felt so incredibly amazing to have someone by his side at school after being alone for so long. It felt so amazing to be this close to Minseok. Baekhyun was afraid of when they breaking point would come, if it did come. Maybe Minseok would be different and stay with him, but Baekhyun was terrified to put that much trust in him. He really loved Minseok though, and even if this all crumbled eventually, he'd treasure the present.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with a school trip! Because I am an absolute sucker for hiking trips and unintentional bonding :'D But our guys are getting closer to each other *wipes tears*  I'm honestly really enjoying writing this fic, so I hope everyone else is enjoying it too. It's more lighthearted than my usual stuff, but that can be a nice change every now and then, right?
> 
> And that's all for now!  I'll be back again next week with another update~ Until then, love you guys and hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

      The old storage closet quickly became Minseok and Baekhyun's most visited spot. Minseok never failed to bring text books with him. Sometimes they'd even stay in there after school had ended but neither of them felt like going home yet. It was a little silly when Baekhyun thought of the logistics of it. Of all the places for them to hang out, they were staying in a dusty old closet, yet it was one of their favorite places to be. At least it was Baekhyun's favorite place to be. In here, it was like he got Minseok all to himself and the outside world didn't matter anymore. Baekhyun was starting to worry he was getting too greedy.

 

      Baekhyun often found himself taking power naps when they were in the room together. He wasn't always exhausted, but he would get so relaxed that his eyes would naturally close. Most of the time, he woke up to Minseok staring at a book with either a determined or frustrated glare as he was studying. Baekhyun thought it was cute, but he was also pretty sure Minseok already had permanent wrinkles on his forehead because of it. One of the times Minseok was frustrated studying, he finally set his book down with a sigh and stared at Baekhyun.

      “Do you not sleep well at night?” He asked.

      “I sleep fine, why?”

      “Cuz you always fall asleep. Am I that boring?”  
“No, it's just relaxing,” Baekhyun said with a shrug. “I like just hanging out with you in here, even if we aren't talking. And you study too much for your own good. You should try taking a nap yourself. It might even help your brain work a bit better. It never hurts to sleep.”

      “So carefree,” Minseok sighed, but there was a soft smile on his face.

 

      Baekhyun had a calming effect on him too, which Minseok never would have expected. He probably did study too much for his own good, but he couldn't help it. There were a lot of expectations placed on him, and he wanted to succeed himself. Maybe Baekhyun was right about taking a break every now and then. Minseok certainly wasn't going to figure out the math work until they had class later that day and he could ask the teacher to go over it. Maybe a quick nap would help after all.

 

      Baekhyun had already rolled over on his side facing away from Minseok and gone back to sleep. Minseok honestly wished he could be that carefree. He tended to stress himself to the point where he couldn't sleep at night, too panicked about whatever responsibility or hurdle it was that he had to jump over. He sighed and laid down beside Baekhyun, curling up on the edge of the old gym mat. Before he realized it, he was out like a light.

 

      Baekhyun woke up again a short while later, rolling over with a quiet groan. He almost choked on air as soon as he was nose to nose with Minseok, fast asleep right before him. Baekhyun's heart was pounding so hard he was amazed it didn't wake Minseok up. Even though they'd gotten so close and comfortable with each other, Baekhyun still couldn't keep his cool and found himself longing for Minseok every opportunity his heart could find.

 

      He sighed and carefully, slowly raised his hand, his fingers centimeters away from Minseok's face. He had such pretty eyelashes, and his lips were so beautiful and plump. Baekhyun wished he could kiss them, or at least touch them. Everything about Minseok was so beautiful, it was hard for Baekhyun to deny himself. He gulped and let his fingers hover a bit closer to Minseok's lips, almost enough to touch them. His lips looked soft, and Baekhyun could close his eyes and almost feel how they would feel against his own lips.

 

      He stopped his hand just before he touched Minseok's lips, coming back to reality. They were friends, but Minseok didn't love him and Baekhyun couldn't force his feelings on Minseok. He didn't know if he'd ever tell Minseok how he really felt. He didn't want to lose what they'd managed to build so far. Not only that, but he would disturb Minseok from his nap. He had to have some self control. He had to admire from afar.

 

      As if to make Baekhyun even more panicked, Minseok stirred, mumbling something incoherent under his breath. Baekhyun sat up immediately, holding his chest and trying to get space between them so he wouldn't be discovered. A few minutes later, Minseok sleepily sat up, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. He really looked adorable, and Baekhyun wanted to kiss him even more than he had before.

      “What's wrong?” Minseok asked, still sounding half-asleep.

      “Ah, it's um...It's just later than I thought. Lunch period will be ending soon,” Baekhyun lied. Minseok nodded slowly.

      “You're right about power naps...That really helped.”

      “I'm glad,” Baekhyun said, trying to regain his cool. “Feel free to join me again sometime.”

 

      Minseok smiled and let out a small giggle. He got to his feet, stretching and yawning, then held his hand out for Baekhyun to take. He tugged Baekhyun to his feet, then let go of his hand in favor of opening the closet door. Baekhyun instantly missed the warmth and the feeling of Minseok's fingers wrapped around his hand.

 

      Why did he have to like Minseok so much? It was amazing getting to be this close to him, but Baekhyun wanted more. He really was getting too greedy for his own good. He had to stop before he did something stupid. He was getting so attached to Minseok, it was a little scary. Baekhyun had never had a friendship like this before, and while he wanted desperately for it to be something more, he wanted to treasure and preserve it in any way he could.

 

~*~

      Minseok sighed as he stared at the enormous puddle of black paint and pottery pieces on the ground of the art room. The art class was apparently working on a sculpting project and some students had stayed after school to continue it. He'd come running when he heard a huge clatter and several students screaming. Apparently someone had tripped and broken not only their pot, but had spilled black paint all over the floor. Somehow, Minseok had gotten wrangled into helping clean up when he was merely a witness, and he was too much of a goody-two-shoes to say no. They probably took advantage of him because they knew that fact.

 

      Minseok rushed to the nearest storage closet, one he'd been frequenting recently, and opened the door. He wasn't the least bit surprised that Baekhyun was in there snoozing away on the old gym mat. Minseok couldn't help but smile at him. Baekhyun had worn his bangs down since Minseok had complimented him, and it made him look much softer and more childlike. Baekhyun was a pretty easy person to please, but Minseok liked that about him. He enjoyed seeing the side of Baekhyun that wasn't standoffish and constantly picking fights. He was pretty cute, kind of like a puppy, though Minseok would never admit that out loud. He still had a reputation to uphold.

 

      Minseok quietly grabbed the mop and a bucket and crept out of the room, trying not to wake Baekhyun up. He shut the door to the storage room quietly behind him, and returned to the art room to help clean up the mess. It took close to an hour since the black paint was surprisingly thick and hard to clean off the floor. Minseok was exhausted by the end of everything. He tiredly carried the mop and bucket back to the closet and opened it with a grumble. He jumped when he saw Baekhyun still there. He would have expected Baekhyun to have left the school by that point. Baekhyun never stayed this late.

 

      Baekhyun groaned and rubbed his eyes, sitting up on his mat. He crossed his legs and looked up at Minseok with sleepy eyes, looking like a lost puppy. It didn't help that he had a cowlick on the top of his head, which he'd cocked to the side questioningly. Now that Minseok had made the connection that he was like a puppy, he couldn't unsee it. Even his lips looked like a dog's pout.

      “Minseok? What are you doing here still?” Baekhyun asked sleepily.

 

      Minseok jumped, realizing he'd completely spaced out thinking about puppies. What the heck was going on with him? His brain must have been fried from the smell of the paint from the art room. He sighed and walked into the room, setting the mop and bucket back in the corner. He shrugged and sat down beside Baekhyun.

      “I could ask you the same thing. I got roped into helping to clean the art room. What about you? You never stay here this late.”

      “Ah, yeah...” Baekhyun mumbled, seeming more distant than usual. It didn't sit well with Minseok. “I do stay this late sometimes. I guess I just lost track of time.”

      “You ok? Did you not sleep well last night? I don't think I've ever seen you take that solid of a nap, though I guess I don't have much to compare it to.” Baekhyun let out a small laugh, but Minseok didn't hear much humor in it.

      “Sometimes I just sleep to pass the time. There's not much else to do really...”

      “You could go home. Why would you choose to stay here of all places? I thought you hated school.”

      “I don't like it, but...sometimes it's easier than being at home.”

      “Baekhyun...Seriously, are you ok? You're worrying me. What's going on?”

      “My brother is visiting,” Baekhyun sighed quietly.

      “Isn't that a good thing? Your brother is off at college most of the time, isn't he?”

      “It _should_ be a good thing, but...I can never be happy when he comes over. He's not a bad guy and I love him, but...whenever I see him I get depressed.”

 

      Minseok frowned, unconsciously scooting a little closer to Baekhyun. He was always so carefree, Minseok never would have assumed he had family issues. Baekhyun was a lot better at playing the happy, carefree role than Minseok realized. He gulped, trying to pick his next words wisely.

      “If you feel comfortable, do you want to tell me why you get depressed? Maybe it'll help to get it off your chest,” he suggested. Baekhyun shook his head.

      “It'll just make things worse. You won't like me if I tell you.”

      “Why wouldn't I like you? You're my friend, Baekhyun. Some family baggage isn't going to change that.”

 

      Baekhyun let out a shaky breath and wiped at his eyes, and that was when Minseok realized he was trying to hold back tears. Baekhyun was _really_ upset about this, and it was honestly scary for Minseok to witness. He wanted his silly, happy go lucky, annoying friend back. He didn't want to see Baekhyun reduced to this state. Or maybe this was how Baekhyun really felt and everything up until then had been a facade. Minseok wasn't sure he could read Baekhyun anymore. He thought he'd had him figured out, but Baekhyun wasn't such a simple being. Finally, Baekhyun took a deep breath.

      “My parents got divorced 5 years ago...My dad wanted my brother, not me.”

      “Oh...”

      “My dad got custody of my brother and my mom took me, but my brother still visited my mom regularly, and now he lives on his own and can see either of my parents whenever he wants...But my dad never wanted visits from me...He never wanted me.”

      “Baekhyun, I'm so sorry you had to go through that...”

      “It makes sense,” Baekhyun sighed. “I wouldn't want me either. I wasn't as smart as my brother and I got into fights all the time cuz I have a short temper. My dad was always disappointed in me. He'd call me the freak child or a failure.”

      “Baekhyun, that wasn't your fault. That was your dad being an asshole.”

      “Maybe...” Baekhyun mumbled. “It always felt like I needed to be better, and then maybe he'd accept me, but that was never the case...The breaking point was when he found out I looked at boys the way I was supposed to look at girls...He was disgusted...”

 

      Minseok's eyes widened. He didn't have even the slightest inkling that Baekhyun was gay. Then again, he knew it was something that wasn't defined by behaviors or stereotypes, but it was still shocking to hear Baekhyun admit it. He must have really trusted Minseok to share something so personal with him. He heard Baekhyun sniffle again, and glanced over to meet his teary eyes.

      “My parents fought a lot after that and got divorced. I haven't spoken to my dad since then...It was my fault the family fell apart...If I were different, then maybe everything would have been ok.”

      “Baekhyun, this wasn't your fault. You can't blame your dad's lack of love on yourself.”

      “But if I were just _normal_ it wouldn't have happened!”

      “You don't know that,” Minseok soothed. “And if your dad has convinced you that you were never good enough and you were the problem, then I think he would have found anything to hate you for. He was the problem, Baekhyun, not you.”

      “Then...you don't hate me? Even though I'm stupid and weird...and like guys?”

      “You are who you are, Baekhyun,” Minseok comforted. “You're my friend, and this is who you are. There's nothing wrong with you, so there's nothing for me to hate.”

 

      Baekhyun's lips trembled and he placed his head in his hands, failing to stifle his cries. He managed a small 'thank you' in between his sobs though. Minseok sighed, watching and wishing he could do something to cheer Baekhyun up. He had a lot more emotional baggage than Minseok would have ever guessed, and it felt like he could suddenly relate to Baekhyun so much better than before. He knew how it felt to try and uphold an image to please his parents. Baekhyun just had the misfortune of having a parent that would never be pleased and would never accept him for who he was. Maybe that was why Baekhyun was so defiant and out there all the time. He was trying desperately to be himself in a world where he would never feel accepted. Minseok had taken him at face value before too. He'd been no better than everyone else, but he wouldn't ever treat Baekhyun that way again. The more Minseok learned about him, the more he realized Baekhyun just desperately needed a friend who cared for him with no strings attached. Minseok could be that friend.

 

      Minseok nudged Baekhyun's shoulder, then rubbed his back in hopes that it would stop him from crying. Baekhyun let out a shaky breath and rubbed at his eyes with his forearms, trying his hardest to get under control again.

      “So your brother...Do you not have a good relationship with him then?” Minseok asked cautiously. Baekhyun shook his head.

      “No, I love my brother...But it's hard to see him because it reminds me of everything I'm not...and of my dad.”

      “Baekhyun...”

      “My mom and my brother both understand. My mom lets me stay out if I don't feel up to being there, and my brother and I text a lot, so he knows I love him. I just don't want to be home. It's stupid because my family is actually more present than normal when he comes home. My mom works late but she comes home early for my brother's visits, but I still...I'm like this. Why can't I just get over it and enjoy what I have?”

      “That's a lot to demand of yourself, Baekhyun. Your mom and brother understand you need to look out for yourself, so don't continue to beat yourself up. That won't help anything.”

      “How are you so good at giving advice?” Baekhyun asked with a pout. “I'm just dumping all my crappy feelings on you but you aren't even bothered...”

      “I'm hardly good at giving advice,” Minseok laughed. “But I appreciate you talking to me. I feel like I'm getting to know you a lot better, Baekhyun, and that makes me happy. Like I said, I'm your friend. I'm not going to just ignore you when you're upset.”

      “You're the best...” Baekhyun mumbled shyly, managing a small smile.

 

      Minseok laughed, happy to see Baekhyun perking up again. He got to his feet, brushing off his pants and holding his hand out for Baekhyun to take.

      “Come on, let's go grab something to eat. There's a burger place nearby that's not too expensive. I'll hang out with you tonight until you feel like going home.”

      “Really?” Baekhyun asked excitedly.

      “Yeah, but don't get too excited. I'm gonna make you do your homework.” Baekhyun laughed and grabbed Minseok's hand, letting him pull him up.

      “As long as you help me with it, I think I can deal with that.”

 

      Minseok smiled and agreed, and they headed off of campus together. They spent hours at the small burger restaurant, and Minseok kept his word and helped Baekhyun through his homework. Baekhyun actually understood it with Minseok's help, and he almost wanted to make this a regular thing. Minseok didn't treat him any differently than before, even knowing that Baekhyun was gay. It was probably the best thing Baekhyun could have ever wished for in life. By the end of the night, when he was saying goodbye to Minseok, he felt happier and more carefree than he had in months. He was falling harder and harder for Minseok, but at least he accepted him as the mess that he was.

 

~*~

      To Baekhyun’s surprise, Minseok continued to hang out with him after school. Sometimes they would take naps in his storage closet after a student council meeting. Other days, they would go out to cheap restaurants and eat food. Minseok usually forced Baekhyun do to his homework before they got too invested in anything else, but Minseok made it easier to understand, so Baekhyun would bear with the nagging.

 

      Baekhyun was a bit surprised at just how quickly Minseok became a good friend. Suddenly, he was by Baekhyun’s side almost every opportunity he could be at school, and it was actually making his school life easier. When he hung out with Minseok, and usually Jongdae since they were good friends as well, Jinsoo and the other students that normally bothered him left him alone. A lot of the students still seemed confused that Baekhyun and Minseok would even be friends, and the student council still didn’t like him much, but Minseok usually managed to dispel the stares and the complaints.

 

      Minseok seemed to be changing as he hung out with Baekhyun more, or maybe it was that Baekhyun was getting to know the real him better. Minseok was very disciplined, but he laughed easily and had a particular love for bad jokes, which Baekhyun thought was adorable. He seemed to be loosening up around Baekhyun and letting his guard down as well. Baekhyun had learned that Minseok’s parents were really strict and expected a lot from him, and that was why he worked so hard at school and everything the student council did. They didn’t seem to like when he took breaks or had fun either. More often than not, Minseok lied to them about going to the library when he was actually going out with Baekhyun to eat. They were still working when they hung out of course, but Minseok felt the need to make it sound better to his parents. At first Baekhyun had wondered if it was because Minseok was hanging out with him specifically that he lied, but now he was pretty sure it was because Minseok didn’t want to deal with disapproving parents.

 

      One Friday afternoon, Baekhyun decided he wanted to have an actual fun day with Minseok, no homework attached. They went to their favorite fast food place near school, and as they were finishing up their meal, Minseok reached for his backpack as usual to pull out some homework.

      “It’s Friday, Minseok,” Baekhyun whined. “Why don’t we have fun for once? Like _normal_ high school kids.”

      “We went out to eat, didn’t we?”

      “Well, yeah, but there’s plenty of other things we could do. We could see a movie, go to the arcade, get ice cream...”

      “You really like junk food, don’t you?” Minseok asked with a smirk.

      “I mean, we run in gym class so it’s not like I don’t work it off,” Baekhyun pouted. “Come on, Minseok! There’s an arcade nearby that has really fun games and the best gachapon and claw prizes. Don’t you want to go?”

      “I’ve never really been to an arcade so I don’t really have an inclination one way or the other,” Minseok shrugged.

      “You’ve never been to an arcade!? What kind of deprived child are you? Come on! We’re going!”

 

      Baekhyun got to his feet and grabbed Minseok’s wrist, tugging him along. They cleared their trays, then Baekhyun was pulling Minseok out of the restaurant and along the street towards the arcade. Minseok wasn’t really fighting, and he looked almost shocked at Baekhyun’s last comment. Maybe his parents didn’t let him go to arcades, so this was bordering on breaking rules for him. Still, they’d worked so hard and Baekhyun wanted to play with Minseok for once.

 

      As soon as they entered the arcade, Minseok was accosted with bright flashing lights. There were several different games ranging from multiplayer racers and shooters, to dancing games, to even air hockey tables. There was a separate section for all the gachapon and claw machines. Minseok didn’t think he’d ever seen such a flashy, busy place. Baekhyun excitedly tugged him over to one of the air hockey tables and put some change in.

      “My mom gave me a little extra money so we could play some games today!” Baekhyun practically sang.

      “You were planning to bring me here regardless of if I agreed or not, weren’t you?” Minseok grumbled.

      “Well, yeah, but you’re gonna have fun so stop complaining!”

 

      Minseok couldn’t help but laugh. Baekhyun had already decided everything for him, so he might as well play along. They did a few rounds of air hockey and Minseok found Baekhyun was quite competitive. After that, they played a few of the racing games and attempted to figure out one of the dancing games. Minseok was actually a bit better at that one than Baekhyun, though he insisted it was beginner’s luck.

 

      When they were done with the games, Baekhyun played a few rounds of the claw machines. He came close to winning a stuffed animal, which he would have given to Minseok, but it dropped right before the tunnel leading out. Baekhyun wanted to keep trying, but he’d made a rule with himself not to spend more than a certain amount of money on the claw machines after going broke on them a couple times. Minseok seemed perfectly happy with a random capsule from one of the gachapon machines though. He ended up getting a little hamster keychain, and he put it on his backpack with the gray cat Baekhyun had given him.

 

      After they were done at the arcade, they got ice cream at a nearby store and sat together eating. Baekhyun had gotten one of the various fancy chocolate flavors and Minseok had gotten a caramel and coffee mix. Baekhyun wasn’t big on coffee flavors, but in ice cream it was mostly sweet, so he didn’t mind. Terrible as he was, he had ulterior motives for wanting ice cream.

      “Can I have some of yours?” Baekhyun asked hopefully, and Minseok thought he looked like an excited puppy.

      “Yeah, sure.”

 

      He held out the cone and Baekhyun had to force himself not to squeal out loud. He would have expected Minseok to go out of his way to grab a spoon, but he was just going to let Baekhyun lick it right off the cone. He must not have been too concerned about germs or indirect kisses. Actually, Baekhyun was probably the only one that still gushed about indirect kisses. He took a bite, larger than intended, and he heard Minseok whine.

      “You asked for some not all!”

      “Sorry, sorry!” Baekhyun laughed as soon as he’d swallowed. “Here, you can have some of mine!”

 

      Minseok huffed, but he took a big bite nonetheless. Baekhyun’s face hurt from smiling so much. In addition to being his crush, Minseok was turning out to be the best friend Baekhyun had ever made. He didn’t treat him differently despite knowing about his family issues and his sexual orientation. Minseok was different from everyone else Baekhyun had come into contact with.

 

      As they finished their ice cream, they left the store and started walking home. Minseok didn’t want to stay out too late or his parents would get upset. Baekhyun hadn’t met them, but he already didn’t like the way they controlled Minseok. Baekhyun was lucky to have his mom, who was pretty laid back. Minseok sighed as it was time for them to split up.

      “Thanks for today. You were right. I had a lot of fun.”

      “I’ll be sure to take you again soon~”

      “And I’ll be sure to quiz you on math again soon~” Minseok sang in a mocking tone. Baekhyun pouted and hit his arm.

      “Shut up! You’re ruining the moment!” Minseok laughed and nudged Baekhyun with his shoulder.

      “Seriously though, Baekhyun, thanks. You’re really fun to be around and I feel like I can relax and be myself with you.”

      “O-Oh...Yeah, same here. You’re pretty fun to be around too,” Baekhyun mumbled, turning bright red. Minseok smiled wider.

      “I’ll see you at school on Monday, alright?”

      “Yeah...See you then.”

 

      Minseok walked away, leaving Baekhyun bright red and internally screaming. Minseok had only complimented him and Baekhyun felt like he was going to melt. Baekhyun was way too emotional for his own good. Minseok said he could be himself around Baekhyun though, and he didn’t shy away from him. Maybe there was hope for them to be something more someday. Maybe there was a chance that Minseok could like Baekhyun just as much as he liked him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey, sorry it took longer to get this up than anticipated ;; My laptop has decided it hates me and keeps shutting down on me rip OTL  So it took forever to proofread T~T But we're back with our boys!  And we got a little insight into both of their families~  Minseok's will come more into play later in the story, but now you guys know about Baekhyun's family ;; My poor bb.  But at least Minseok is there for him :'3 But hey, had to put a reference to Baekhyun devouring Minseok's ice cream, so maybe that helps perk it up a bit~
> 
> Alright, that's it for this week!  Things will start getting exciting with the upcoming chapters, so I hope you guys will anticipate them!  Until then, love you and thanks for reading!!!


	5. Chapter 5

      Baekhyun and the student council were in another meeting, this time planning their schoolwide fall semester service project. Their school had a very heavy focus on community service, so every semester they had the students partake in some kind of fundraiser or student led service project. The student council was in charge of figuring out what to do, and as Baekhyun imagined, it was a lot harder than expected. Baekhyun was getting tired of listening to the group bicker about whether it would be better to do a service project or a fundraiser. He didn’t have many ideas, but he was pretty decent when it came to making decisions.

      “We did a service project last year,” Baekhyun interrupted. “Why don’t we do some kind of craft sale or fundraiser, and then the funds we earn can go into other organizations, and maybe we can do some smaller service projects with those same organizations? It could be like a class by class thing. That way, we can give each class the chance to decide what they want to do, it’s less work on our end, but it still gives us options.”

      “That’s not a bad idea, Baekhyun,” Jongdae agreed. “It gives us some variety.”

      “Do we have to pick a date?” Baekhyun asked.

      “The principal already set aside a date where we’d either do the service project or fundraiser, so we wouldn’t have to worry about that,” Minseok explained. “What kind of activities are you thinking we could do? I want to hear more of your ideas.”

      “Um, well...I was thinking maybe like the little maid cafés or bake sales. We could do those in the Home Ec classrooms...Maybe a haunted house or something. It gives the students all a chance to make something fun, you know?”

      “Do you have an idea for the organization you want to donate to?” Minseok asked next. Baekhyun had never had the floor for so long. It was intimidating.

      “There is one place I know of,” Baekhyun mumbled nervously. Minseok nodded, smiling gently for him to continue. “It’s an aftercare program called Sunnytime Carehouse for families with lower income and single moms. It’s a really nice place with friendly administration, but they could definitely use some upgraded playsets and other toys I think.”

      “Alright, I’ll add it to the list,” Minseok said happily. “Everyone else, try and find another organization and we’ll have each grade level vote for which one they want. We’ll also put out a poll for what kind of events they want to do.”

 

      The meeting ended shortly after that, and Baekhyun was amazed when a couple of students even complimented his idea. Despite how much he’d contributed to the student council so far, there were still a lot of students that very obviously didn’t like him or respect him. Minseok was giving Baekhyun more and more attention though, so maybe it was starting to positively influence the others.

 

      The senior class ended up voting on Baekhyun’s organization, to his surprise, and they were all soon brainstorming in their homeroom classes what activity they would do to raise money. The school would be open to visitors on a Friday, so parents, siblings and other students could come and participate. Baekhyun wasn’t the least bit surprised when one of the other senior classes chose to do a maid café. He was glad his own class was leaning more towards a haunted house. It was nearing October after all, so it was the perfect season. Baekhyun had always enjoyed cheesy Halloween decorations, even if it wasn’t that widely celebrated.

 

      As soon as the majority of the class had decided on the haunted house, they set to work designing the route throughout the classroom and what attractions they would have. They couldn’t make it too big since they were limited to the space within the classroom, but the teacher had allowed them to remove the desks once the day came so they could set everything up. Baekhyun had never really participated in a school event before, having always played hooky whenever possible. Now that his idea was actually being brought to life though, Baekhyun couldn’t bring himself to stop working.

 

      They spent a few weeks designing props and costumes. Minseok was chosen to be a vampire, and Baekhyun hated to admit how excited he was to see Minseok in costume. He was attractive already, but add in gelled hair and sharp fangs, and Baekhyun was pretty sure he’d willingly give himself to Minseok as a snack. It was embarrassing how easily enthralled he was.

 

      Once it was the Thursday before the event, the teacher allowed the students to spend the final hour of class moving desks out of the room to one of the spare classrooms, where they would be stored until the event was over, then let them begin decorating. They covered the walls with black bed sheets, using some black construction paper on the windows to make sure less light came through. After that, they set up a few dim lights as well as some strings of red Christmas lights throughout the room, giving it an eerie glow. They hung more bed sheets from the ceiling to form the pathway through the classroom, then began setting up their decorations.

 

      They had made fairly intimidating looking spiders out of paper mache, and some bats with fangs to hang from fishing line from the ceiling. One student would be dressing up as a mummy, and they had made a coffin for him to rise out of using some large cardboard boxes. It wasn’t the scariest haunted house, considering a bunch of students put it together with school supplies, but anyone walking through it would admire the atmosphere and creativity if nothing else. At least, that was what Baekhyun hoped.

 

      Minseok and Baekhyun ended up being two of the last students to leave that evening. The sun had already started to set, but Baekhyun wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Minseok couldn’t help but find it adorable how much effort Baekhyun was putting into this. He hardly recognized him compared to the slacker he thought he was when they first met. Baekhyun had a way of making things fun for other people, and Minseok could already tell he’d had quite the influence on the class for this. Baekhyun swore he wasn’t that smart or a leader, but Minseok felt otherwise. When Baekhyun put his mind to it, he was a great leader.

 

      Baekhyun yawned, stretching his arms up into the air. He had made a checklist of different tasks that still needed to be completed. They’d finished most of their props, but Baekhyun had wanted to make a few more bats. Minseok had brought some clothes and a bed sheet to make into his costume, but they hadn’t really touched on it. At this rate, they were going to be at school until midnight.

      “Do you wanna finish up at my place?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Is it alright? It won’t bother your mom that I’m coming over suddenly?”

      “She comes home late in the evenings anyway, so it’ll be fine. It just might be a bit easier to work on your costume there.”

      “Yeah, you’re right. My parents know I’m going to be out late today working on this, so it’s fine on my end.”

      “Great! Then let’s go!”

 

      Baekhyun gathered up some materials, and they headed out together. He hated how excited and nervous he suddenly was. Minseok was coming to his _house_! On one hand, that meant they were getting even closer and Minseok considered him enough of a friend to go to his humble abode, but on the other, it meant that Minseok would get to see exactly how Baekhyun lived from day to day. He couldn’t remember if he’d cleaned up his room recently. This could actually end up being really embarrassing now that he thought about it.

 

      Thankfully, when they got to his house, the place was mostly clean. His mother had brought the laundry basket to the laundry room that morning, so there weren’t any dirty clothes hanging around. Baekhyun heard the familiar pitter patter of paws, and he realized he forgot to warn Minseok about Mongryong. Before he could say anything, the corgi bounded over to Minseok, hopping up on his legs and barking at him excitedly. Minseok looked somewhat frightened, but mostly just unsure of whether to move or not. Baekhyun sighed and managed to scoop Mongryong into his arms along with his supplies, laughing nervously.

      “Sorry about that, I forgot to tell you I have a dog. He’s harmless though, I swear!”

 

      As if on cue, Mongryong licked Baekhyun’s cheek, and Minseok couldn’t hold back his laugh. He reached over and pet Mongryong on the head, receiving licks from the dog. Baekhyun started sweet talking his dog, walking further into the house. The more Minseok saw of Baekhyun, the softer of a person he became. He acted tough and rough around the edges, but he was such a genuine, kind person. He loved animals too. What was there to dislike?

 

      They set to work on finishing making the bats. Baekhyun even made one that stayed on the shoulder of Minseok’s cape. After that, they started working on Minseok’s costume. Baekhyun had him stand up and they measured his cape, pinning it so it didn’t drag on the ground too much. Baekhyun wasn’t exactly a good seamstress, but he’d sewn together a few holes in some of his favorite clothes, so he could at least make it so Minseok’s costume didn’t fall off of him. Minseok felt bad for just standing there, but every time he tried to help with something, Baekhyun fussed at him to stay still. It wasn’t until Minseok’s stomach growled that they looked at each other, both with slightly flushed cheeks.

      “I guess I’m hungry,” Minseok mumbled. Baekhyun looked at the clock and gasped.

      “I didn’t realize it was so late! Let me get us some dinner heated! My mom always makes a little extra so there should be enough for us and her when she gets home.”

 

      Minseok followed Baekhyun into the small kitchen and watched him pull saran wrapped food out of the fridge. There was a small note on the plastic with instructions on how to heat it, and Baekhyun quickly got it warming. Minseok looked at the clock and noticed it was nearing 8 o’clock. It was pretty late for Baekhyun’s mother to be out.

      “Does your mom always come home this late?”

      “Yeah. She works late hours, so I usually am home alone for most of the evening. Well, I guess I’m not alone since Mongryong is here.”

 

      Minseok nodded, smiling sadly, though Baekhyun’s back was to him so he didn’t notice. It made sense to him now why Baekhyun seemed so awkward and lonely all the time. He was alone more often than not. He didn’t seem to have many friends at school beyond Minseok and now Jongdae. Baekhyun probably acted the way he did in an attempt to receive some kind of attention from people, even if it was negative. Remembering all the family baggage Baekhyun had as well just made Minseok even sadder. Baekhyun didn’t deserve this kind of loneliness. Minseok could only hope he helped.

 

      They ate dinner and Minseok made sure Baekhyun would give his compliments to his mother once she got home. They continued to work on Minseok’s costume, and Baekhyun drew a picture of Minseok’s makeup. He would be going the full mile and putting on white face powder to make himself look dead. Minseok hardly paid attention to Baekhyun’s rambling though. He was too busy watching his lips curl into a wide smile. Minseok didn’t think he’d ever seen Baekhyun smile so much before, and it left his chest feeling strangely tight. He must have been happy to see Baekhyun this way.

 

      Minseok left shortly afterwards, but Baekhyun told him his mother would be home soon since he was worried about him being alone. Baekhyun had a nice house, and despite it being emptier than Minseok’s, it was a lot more inviting. Baekhyun had told him he was welcome over again any time, and his mom would probably love to meet him. Minseok honestly wanted to meet her too. From what little he knew of her, Baekhyun's mom sounded like a great person. He would have to take Baekhyun up on his offer sometime soon.

 

~*~

      The following day, the students arrived an hour early to set up their different events. Once the school day started, the campus was teaming with parents and relatives, as well as even a few visiting students. It was a surprising success, considering how little time they had to advertise for it. Still, their city was smaller and a lot of the schools were interconnected through sports and other competitions, so word traveled fast.

 

      Minseok had come dressed as a vampire, and as Baekhyun suspected, he looked otherworldly. He was both attractive, and somehow terrifying. The guests seemed to think so as well every time he lunged out of the darkness and bared his fake fangs. Baekhyun’s could help but chuckle every time Minseok scared someone and raised his hand in a triumphant fist. He had a wide grin, which looked somewhat ridiculous with the fake fangs, but Baekhyun didn’t think he’d ever seen Minseok have so much fun at school.

 

      Baekhyun was actually put in charge of collecting donations at the front door of the classroom. A few of the other students had been skeptical of working with him, some even accusing that he would try to antagonize funds out of the visitors, but Baekhyun wasn’t going to let it bother him. Most of the school gave him a worse reputation than how he acted. Baekhyun was actually pretty good at drawing in the crowd, shouting out to people when a few of the other students were too shy.

 

      Whenever Minseok got a break, he would step outside of the classroom for some air and watch Baekhyun as he worked. His eyes seemed to naturally gravitate towards him, though Minseok figured it was just because Baekhyun was being pretty lively and loud. Still, it made Minseok happy to see Baekhyun so happy. His smile was contagious, and it made him go from the typical delinquent to a complete softy. Minseok really liked that about Baekhyun.

 

      Finally, lunch period rolled around, and the students put a pause to the haunted house long enough to eat. Baekhyun had just finished up with putting the money they’d gathered into a cash box and given it to their homeroom teacher. He spotted Minseok down the hall, pulling his fake fangs off and taking a sip from a water bottle. Baekhyun was just about to call out to Minseok when another girl from one of the other senior classes walked over to him. Baekhyun watched as Minseok walked away with the girl, and he couldn’t get rid of the nervous feeling in his stomach. Baekhyun knew it was Minseok’s life and he had no claim over him whatsoever, but he couldn’t stop the jealousy from hitting him.

 

      Baekhyun waited and watched for Minseok for the rest of the lunch period, but he never came back. It wasn’t until the very end of lunch that Minseok finally returned. The girl was no longer at his side, and he looked troubled, like he couldn’t get something off his mind, and Baekhyun didn’t like seeing him that way. He didn’t have time to talk to Minseok about it before they all had to resume their positions though. The day seemed to drag on after that, and Baekhyun couldn’t take his mind off of Minseok and that girl.

 

      Finally, the event ended, and the students began tearing down the haunted house and returning the desks to the classrooms. Minseok was dazedly folding up some of the bed sheets, so Baekhyun decided to finally go over to him. He nudged his shoulder, causing Minseok to jump slightly and look over at him.

      “Hey...” Baekhyun greeted quietly. “You ok?”

      “Yeah...Just thinking about something.”

      “What is it? It’s bugging you so maybe talking about it will help.”

      “Earlier, a girl asked me out.”

      “Oh, really? What did you say?”

 

      Baekhyun knew as soon as the girl had approached Minseok that that would happen. He was popular and attractive. Baekhyun had always known that about Minseok, but now it felt like he suddenly had mountains of competition against him, and he was at a disadvantage.

      “I turned her down. I didn’t like her that way. She wasn’t too happy with my response of course.”

      “You did the right thing though,” Baekhyun soothed. “It’s better to be honest with her than to lead her on. It’s just hard to give someone bad news, so I understand why you’re feeling down.”

      “Yeah...I guess you’re right.”

 

      Minseok sighed and got back to folding bed sheets. Baekhyun wished he could say something a bit more prolific to make him feel better, but he was battling his own inner demons. He was frustrated that he couldn’t just profess his feelings so easily for Minseok like that girl had. He knew Minseok was still nothing more than a friend to him, but he didn’t want to share him with some girl. It was ultimately Minseok’s life and Baekhyun didn’t even know the kinds of people Minseok fell for, but Baekhyun was still struggling not to try and hog Minseok all to himself. He needed to respect Minseok and ignore his own feelings. He’d done it before, so why was it suddenly hard to do now?

 

      They didn’t end up talking about it again until after they’d left school. They were walking to the usual spot where they split up and went opposite ways. Minseok still seemed bothered by what had happened, and Baekhyun was losing his internal battle with himself. He needed to know more.

      “Hey Minseok?”

      “Hm?”

      “Have you ever even considered having a girlfriend?”

      “I don’t know,” Minseok sighed. “I’ve never really felt that way for a girl before, so I’ve never really thought about it. I guess I figured the feelings would come along when I found the right one.” Baekhyun nodded slowly.

      “What about a boyfriend?”  
  


      He was treading into dangerous territory now. If he said much more, he wouldn’t be able to come back from this. Maybe all he needed was a confidence boost though. His feelings would always remain unrequited if he never spoke of them, right? Minseok looked at him curiously, trying to figure out where Baekhyun was going with his point. Baekhyun took a deep breath.

      “You and I...We could be boyfriends, you know,” Baekhyun said, trying to sound nonchalant and much less nervous than he actually was. Minseok smiled and rolled his eyes.

      “Yeah, sure Baekhyun. Very funny.”

 

      Baekhyun bit his lip. Of course Minseok wouldn’t take him seriously. Then again, maybe this was for the better. Maybe Minseok wasn’t ready to hear how Baekhyun felt about him. Either that, or Minseok just didn’t think Baekhyun would be capable of liking him that way. After a few more steps, however, Minseok froze, staring at Baekhyun with wide eyes.

      “Wait, Baekhyun, were you serious?”

      “Huh? Uh, y-yeah...I was,” Baekhyun stuttered out.

 

      Now he couldn’t take it back or pretend like it had been a joke. Minseok’s brow furrowed, and Baekhyun knew immediately he’d made a mistake. He needed to get away as soon as possible, before their entire friendship got ruined over his stupid moment of bravery.

      “Baekhyun, I don’t really know what to say...”

      “It’s fine!” Baekhyun virtually shouted, voice cracking from nerves. “Just forget I said anything! I’m just tired so I’m not thinking straight, right? Just please don’t hate me!”

      “I wouldn’t-”

      “I have to get home now, sorry! I just remembered my mom was coming home early tonight and asked me to have dinner ready!”

 

      It was very obviously a lie, and Baekhyun knew Minseok hadn’t believed it for a second. Still, it had given him an excuse to sprint away from Minseok as fast as his legs would take him. Baekhyun had been an idiot to think he’d ever stand a chance with Minseok. Now he’d probably just ruined everything.

 

~*~

      Minseok couldn’t look Baekhyun in the eye after that evening. Neither of them had really brought it up again, but Baekhyun could tell Minseok’s attitude towards him had changed. He didn’t seem disgusted, but he was unsure. Baekhyun had put him in an uncomfortable position, and now Minseok was pulling away from him. Baekhyun had started avoiding him too, feeling way too guilty and nervous to be around Minseok. It was a disaster. Obviously, since Minseok hadn’t said anything yet, the answer was no. Baekhyun just hoped they could repair the damage he’d done to their previously flourishing friendship.

 

      Minseok wasn’t at all surprised when Baekhyun skipped the next student council meeting. Thankfully it was mostly just an informational meeting and no new decisions needed to be made, but still, Minseok was worried. He stayed behind after the meeting, staring out the window and trying to figure out what to do. He felt someone pat his shoulder and he glanced over to find Jongdae. He was momentarily disappointed that it wasn’t Baekhyun, but Jongdae was probably a better person to talk to at this point anyway.

      “What’s got you down?” Jongdae asked. “I haven’t seen you this bummed in a while.”

      “I have a hypothetical situation for you,” Minseok sighed.

      “Oh boy, another one of these. Alright, hit me.”

      “So you have a friend, and you care about them a lot. This friend suddenly tells you one day that they like you in a romantic way. You’ve never thought about them in that way or even considered them as someone to date. What would you do?”

      “Hmmm, I guess it would depend on who the person is. I mean, just cuz I’ve never considered them in that way before doesn’t mean I couldn’t period.”

      “I guess...What even constitutes as liking someone?”

      “Well, the person makes you happy when you’re together, and you miss each other a ton when you’re apart. Cheesy stuff like that.”

      “But what makes that any different from a close friend?”

      “I mean, if you ask me, a romantic relationship is a friendship of sorts. Let me ask you this. Could you imagine kissing them or hugging them? If you can, then I think it’s possible for you to like them.”

      “I guess...”

      “I think I gave you something hard to think about just now, so I’ll let you be,” Jongdae said with his usual smile.

 

      Minseok thanked him and stared out the window a little while longer. Could Minseok see himself hugging Baekhyun? Maybe. But kissing? That was out of his comfort zone. Baekhyun was cute and Minseok loved being with him, but that was as a friend. He didn’t think he could give Baekhyun the romantic relationship he actually wanted. He didn’t like him that way.

 

      Minseok’s eyes widened as he spotted the back of a familiar mullet walking away from the school. Minseok got up from his seat and grabbed his backpack, rushing out to Baekhyun as fast as he could. He caught up to him a short distance away from the school gate, grabbing his wrist and trying desperately to catch his breath. Baekhyun looked at him nervously.

      “Minseok...About the meeting today, sorry I missed it, I was...”

      “I know, Baekhyun,” Minseok finally got out. “It’s fine. Look, we need to talk.”

      “Do we?” Baekhyun asked reluctantly, but Minseok ignored him.

      “I thought about what you said to me...And I’m grateful for your feelings, I really am, but I don’t think I can like you that way. I’m sorry.”

      “Of course,” Baekhyun said calmly, as if what Minseok had said was obvious. “I told you not to worry about it, remember? I knew you didn’t feel that way about me, so let’s just forget about it.”

      “Baekhyun, I still care about you, alright? I want to keep being friends.”

      “Yeah, of course,” Baekhyun said a bit too quickly. “You always know where to find me, so...”

 

      Baekhyun smiled, but Minseok could tell it was forced. Minseok let Baekhyun continue walking after that, knowing the last thing he probably needed now was to see him. Minseok had vaguely known the girl he rejected the other day, but this was much harder. It was probably because Baekhyun had become such an important friend to him. Baekhyun had asked him not to hate him, and Minseok didn’t think it was possible to dislike him at this point. He hated knowing that Baekhyun was hurting now because of him. He hated the fact that he’d seen his eyes watering right before he turned and left. He felt horrible for putting Baekhyun through this.

 

      As soon as hewas out of Minseok’s sight, Baekhyun sprinted home, not bothering to hold back the tears. The instant he walked in his front door, Mongryong was bounding over to him and Baekhyun was so grateful he was there. He scooped him into his arms and flopped down on the couch, sobbing into the dog’s fur. Mongryong whined and licked at his cheeks, but Baekhyun didn’t even respond. He hadn’t felt this miserable since the day his dad had told him he didn’t want him, and he needed to just cry until he was numb.

 

      Baekhyun’s mother came home some time later, worried to find the lights still off. She turned them on throughout the house, pausing as soon as she saw Baekhyun in a sniffling mess on the couch. He’d managed to stop crying by that point, but seeing his mom had him tearing up all over again.

      “Honey! What happened?”

      “I got rejected today,” Baekhyun said with a shaky, hoarse voice.

 

      His mother immediately dropped her purse and walked over to the couch, scooping him into her arms and laying her chin on his head. Baekhyun didn’t need to say anything else to her. She already knew just who had rejected him. Baekhyun was glad he didn't need to explain because he was already in tears again. His mother always knew what to say to him and how to comfort him, but right now, he just needed his mother to hold him.

      “You'll find someone who will love you that way someday,” she eventually whispered as Baekhyun calmed down from crying. “It just might take some time.”

 

      Baekhyun sniffled and nodded, and his mother kissed his head. He honestly didn't believe her words at this point, but he was too tired and upset to argue with her. He didn't want to think about someone else right now. His heart was still broken because of Minseok. Why had he bothered to tell Minseok his feelings? Nothing ever ended well for him, so why would the guy he liked actually like him back? It was hopeless, and nothing his mother said would make him feel any different, but he would take whatever comfort she gave him at this point. Baekhyun just needed to be told everything would be alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened >.> Baekhyun was brave and it backfired, poor bub ;; Now he's saaaaaad and Minseok is saaaaad and everyone is saaaaaad ;; And all the readers are probably sad and maaaaad. Ok, I'll stop, but uh, yeah, so we're hitting some more meat of the fic now! And I'm so tired and this update is so late, I'm sorry. Thankfully I write in advance, cuz this was just not a good writing week for me, so I barely got this thing proofread OTL But here it is for all of you, so I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> And that's all for this week folks >.> We'll see what becomes of our boys in future chapters.  Until then, I love you and I hope you enjoyed!!!


	6. Chapter 6

      The school-wide fundraiser ended up raising more money than fundraisers in the past year, and the students were all congratulated for their efforts. Baekhyun was especially praised within the student council for his contribution, though he hardly cared at this point. He was still trying desperately not to fall apart completely. He tried his hardest not to let it show that he was hurting, especially around Minseok, but he knew whenever Minseok caught his eye that the other was looking at him with worry and pity. Baekhyun didn’t want Minseok to look at him that way. He just wanted things to return to how they used to be. He never should have told Minseok anything. He’d ruined the one good thing he’d had at this school.

 

      Baekhyun didn’t have the guts to sit with Minseok or Jongdae at lunch anymore. He knew that was casting suspicion on himself, but he didn’t think he could handle any more exposure to Minseok than the bare minimum he already dealt with. He didn’t trust his secret spot anymore either, since Minseok could easily go looking for him there. Baekhyun knew he was being paranoid in his level of avoidance, but he really didn’t want to have to talk to Minseok personally. Avoiding him was easier, or at least it should have been.

 

      In avoiding his usual hiding spot, Baekhyun was mostly going to the rooftop or some abandoned stairway around the school. Being out in the open made him a target of Jinsoo once more. He’d left him alone when he was with Minseok, probably because even Jinsoo knew not to mess with the principal’s favorite honor student. Now, Baekhyun was spending most of his lunch actively avoiding Jinsoo rather than eating his lunch. He wanted nothing more than to just disappear. School was becoming a living nightmare again, and Baekhyun wasn’t sure he had the fortitude to get through it while nursing a broken heart.

 

      It only took a couple of weeks before Jinsoo and his friends finally caught Baekhyun and gave him a black eye. Baekhyun normally would have fought back, but he didn’t see much point to it now. Other than maybe getting himself expelled, but Baekhyun knew no matter what, he couldn’t get himself kicked out of school. His mother was working way too hard to raise him for him to let her down and flunk out.

 

      Unsurprisingly, Minseok noticed Baekhyun’s eye right away at their next student council meeting. Baekhyun could feel his gaze on him the entire time. Thankfully, they were already on to discussing their grade level’s service project. The seniors had picked the aftercare program, so the representatives from their grade were discussing an upcoming shopping trip they would make with their homeroom teacher to purchase the toys. After that, the toys as well as whatever money was left over would be given to the organization. Baekhyun was actually genuinely invested in being part of this team, so it was easier to ignore Minseok’s gaze.

 

      It was only at the end of the meeting that Minseok finally caught Baekhyun by the wrist, holding him back while the others left. Baekhyun sighed, knowing he couldn’t put this off forever. He tried to give Minseok a reassuring smile, but he was sure it didn’t come off that way coupled with his black eye.

      “What happened?” Minseok asked quietly. Baekhyun frowned. He was getting right to the point as always.

      “It’s what it looks like. I got hit.”

      “Was it Jinsoo?”

 

      Baekhyun’s eyes widened. He hadn’t figured Minseok would know or care who was bullying Baekhyun. After all, he’d always watched him fight with other students in the past and said nothing. He’d always figured Minseok didn’t want anything to do with those moments. Minseok’s eyes narrowed.

      “It was Jinsoo, wasn’t it? Did you let a teacher know?”

      “Of course not,” Baekhyun huffed. “They wouldn’t do anything even if I did. You know that.” Minseok frowned, looking at Baekhyun’s swollen eye.

      “Have you iced it? We could go to the nurse and get an ice pack.”

      “I’m fine, Minseok.”

      “You have a black eye! That’s not fine! You need to take care of yourself...”

      “Minseok, I know you’re trying to look out for me, but right now, it honestly hurts. I know you mean well and want to be friends still, but I’m not ready yet. I need time to myself, and what you’re doing now, honestly is counterproductive to that. I’m sorry.”

      “I understand,” Minseok mumbled quietly, and Baekhyun could tell from the tone of his voice he was upset. “I know that’s why you’ve been avoiding me, and I’ll respect that...But I’m not going to let you getting hurt slide. Please go see the nurse. I don’t know how to get Jinsoo to stop attacking you, but if hiding helps, then hide wherever you can. I won’t go back to your secret spot again until I’m welcome, so don’t worry.”

 

      Baekhyun bit his lip, but nodded all the same. Minseok had already seen through everything, and here he was telling Baekhyun he would wait for him and leave him alone. Why was it that no matter what Minseok did, it made Baekhyun love him more? He needed to just get away from all of this.

      “I’m going to go now,” Minseok whispered, dropping his hand from Baekhyun’s wrist. “I hope feel better soon.” Minseok started walking away, and Baekhyun finally dared to speak up again.

      “Minseok...”

      “Yeah? What is it?”

      “Thank you...for understanding and caring about me.”

      “Of course, Baekhyun.”

 

      Minseok walked out of the room, and Baekhyun sighed, squatting down and hugging his knees while pressing his face into them. He was trying desperately not to cry again, and he hated himself for being so weak. He’d gotten beaten up today though, so he’d allow himself an exception of crying. Then he’d go to the nurse like Minseok asked him to. He couldn’t neglect his health forever.

 

      Further down the hall, Minseok had leaned against the wall, sighing and staring out the window. He knew when he’d rejected Baekhyun that things would be bumpy for a while, but this hurt more than he thought it would. He hadn’t realized how much he’d grown to enjoy Baekhyun’s presence in his daily life. It felt empty without him there. He missed Baekhyun like crazy already, but he had to respect his wish for space. Minseok knew he’d hurt him and he needed to think about what was best for Baekhyun, even if that meant he was lonely without him. He hated the uncomfortable feeling in his chest. He couldn’t tell if it was guilt for hurting Baekhyun or some other weird feeling. He just needed to let this whole thing blow over and hope that Baekhyun could forgive him someday.

 

~*~

      Minseok sighed and snuggled closer to the warmth in front of him. He opened his eyes slowly, meeting a white school shirt. He felt an arm wrap around him, hugging him closer, and Minseok gripped at the white fabric in front of him. When he dared to look up, his eyes immediately landed on thin lips with a slight pout and a mole near the corner. Venturing further he met a cute, round nose and somewhat droopy, puppylike eyes. The lips smiled at him whispering something that Minseok couldn’t quite make out in his blissful haze. Minseok understood once those lips started leaning closer, lightly brushing against his own. They were kissing. This person was in love with Minseok.

 

      He closed his eyes, letting himself be swept away. The lips were so soft, and the arms holding him made him feel safe and loved, a feeling Minseok had never experienced before. He giggled as something tickled his cheek, and opened his eyes to see black hair with red highlights sweeping across his skin. His brow furrowed slightly as his mind began clearing, and he realized just who he was kissing.

 

      Minseok gasped, and suddenly the person before him disappeared. He sat up in an instant, glancing around his room. It was dark, and as Minseok took a few calming breaths, he realized he’d been dreaming. About Baekhyun. Kissing him. What on earth was his subconscious doing? Was this guilt over turning Baekhyun down messing with his head? Or was this some kind of hidden desire that just freakishly awakened? Minseok pressed his hands to his cheeks, feeling how hot they were. Whatever he’d just been dreaming, he’d really liked it. Maybe kissing Baekhyun wasn’t as far out of the realm of possibilities as he’d thought. What was he supposed to do?

 

~*~

      The day for the student council senior representatives to meet and buy toys arrived. Minseok hadn’t been sleeping well since he’d had that dream. Part of him was stressed over having another one, but another part of him was trying to decipher just what it meant. He was actually thankful Baekhyun wanted time away from him, because now Minseok felt hyper aware of his feelings. He didn’t think he’d be able to keep calm around him in his current state. Why was this happening all of a sudden? Minseok hadn’t dreamed of the other girl he turned down at all. It was only Baekhyun. This couldn’t mean he _liked_ him, could it?

 

      The group consisted of Minseok, Baekhyun, Jongdae, a couple other girls, and their homeroom teacher. They met at one of the toy stores close to the aftercare program and split into teams to pick out different toys. Minseok was glad he was paired with Jongdae. Unfortunately, even Jongdae had noticed something was going on, and Minseok couldn’t escape his questions.

      “Did you and Baekhyun get in a fight?” He asked. Minseok clung somewhat tighter to the ball he was carrying.

      “Not really, why?”

      “Because you two hardly talk, Baekhyun doesn’t eat with us anymore, and you sweat bullets any time he comes near. I’m just worried. I really liked hanging out with Baekhyun.”

      “We didn’t fight, Jongdae, don’t worry. I guess you could say we had a little misunderstanding? Baekhyun wanted some time to himself so I’m giving him space, that’s all.”

      “And you? Are you alright?”

      “I’m...fine,” Minseok said after some thought. He didn’t know how he was anymore truthfully.

      “Coulda fooled me,” Jongdae mumbled, but he let the subject drop after that.

 

      They finished gathering toys and the teacher purchased them with the money they raised. After that, he walked with the group down a few streets until they reached the small aftercare program. The paint was old and chipping in some areas, and the building looked like it probably needed some renovations. As soon as Baekhyun caught sight of it though, a wide smile graced his face, and Minseok found his stupid heart beating uncomfortably fast.

 

      The teacher walked to the door and opened it, a small bell hanging from the door chiming as he did so. They were greeted warmly by the staff, whose jaws dropped as soon as they laid eyes on the bags of toys. Their homeroom teacher took care of explaining the nature of the donation, and the students began unpacking the bags and helping the staff carry the toys to some of the different playrooms. They helped the staff get the toys out of their packaging, and the teacher began talking to one of the staff about future possibilities for service projects. When it looked like they were getting ready to leave, Baekhyun noticed a small boy approach one of the new balls. He smiled and walked over to him, squatting down beside him.

      “Do you wanna play?” He asked gently. The boy nodded and handed the ball to Baekhyun.

      “Baekhyun, we’re getting ready to leave,” the teacher called.

      “Is it alright if I stay and play with the kids for a while? Just for fun.”

      “I guess, as long as you contact your parent and let them know.”

      “My mom will be fine with it,” Baekhyun said simply before standing up and holding the little boy’s hand. “Anyone else want to play with us?”

      “I’m game!” Jongdae shouted, rushing over to grab the boy’s other hand.

 

      A few other children peeked out from some of the other rooms and ran outside after Baekhyun and Jongdae. Minseok smiled and decided to follow after them. Baekhyun always went above and beyond when he was invested in something, and Minseok really liked that about him. One of the girls decided to stay as well, and the teacher asked if it was alright with the staff. Naturally, they had no problem with it as long as they were safe and well behaved with the children.

 

      Jongdae and Baekhyun ended up playing kickball with several of the younger boys. Minseok was much more reserved and frankly terrible at sports, even when just for casual fun, so he sat on the back porch with a couple of the other kids and played in the dirt with them. His eyes kept gravitating towards Baekhyun. His laughter was bounding through the playground, and several of the kids kept jumping on him and tackling him. Despite his still healing black eye, none of them seemed to be afraid of him. Baekhyun was completely welcoming.

 

      Jongdae’s previous words echoed in Minseok’s head. If you like someone, that means they make you happy, and you miss them when they’re away. You can imagine yourself hugging them and kissing them. Minseok didn’t know when it had happened, but somehow, all those things seemed to apply to Baekhyun. He was starting to fall for Baekhyun. What was he supposed to do now? He’d already turned him down, so wasn’t it too late?

 

      Eventually, the boy that was playing with Minseok decided to join the kickball mayhem instead, and Minseok was left to his own thoughts. His eyes followed Baekhyun all over the field, and his cheeks began hurting from how much he was smiling and laughing. Baekhyun was really good with kids, and he was making all of them laugh. Minseok was actually a little jealous. He wished he could be as carefree as Baekhyun was. Maybe that was part of what attracted him so much to the other. Baekhyun was the only person that could truly get Minseok to relax and be happy. Why had it taken hurting Baekhyun for him to realize something so important?

 

      Gradually, Jongdae and the other girl left, and several of the children’s parents came to pick their kids up. The others had gotten tired and returned to the inside of the building, leaving Baekhyun and Minseok alone outside. Minseok was still seated on the small steps leading into the building, but Baekhyun had sat down on one of the swings, gently rocking himself back and forth. Minseok got up and brushed himself off before heading over to Baekhyun. He didn’t know if they were on talking terms yet, but Minseok had some feelings he needed to figure out once and for all.

      “We should come back here and weed for one of our next projects,” Baekhyun sighed, looking at the dirt field overflowing with weeds. “It’ll be easier for the kids to play without weeds snagging at their pants.”

      “Yeah, I’ll add it to the list of service projects,” Minseok agreed. Baekhyun had acknowledged him. That wasn’t a bad start.

      “I used to come here every day when I was little, you know. My mom couldn’t afford one of the fancier aftercares, but this one was very kind and accommodating. It’s had a special place in my heart ever since. That’s why I wanted to do something nice for it. It obviously needs a lot of work, but it’s a nice place.”

      “Yeah, I agree. The staff here is really nice, and I think if we weeded and volunteered here, it would look even better.”

      “I’m glad we donated more toys though. The kids seemed to get along better. When I was little, there wasn’t a lot to play with, and some of the kids didn’t get along, so there were fights. I was bullied back then too...”

      “Baekhyun, that’s...”

      “Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t every day, and I really did like the time I spent here. I think I was in a pretty rough state of mind back then too, so I didn’t really try to get along with people or make the situation better. My dad wasn’t particularly fond of watching me, and my brother had afterschool activities, so I went to aftercare instead. Even right after my parents got divorced, I still went since it took my mom a while to adjust to her new work schedule. I was still really depressed then and I knew my mom needed me to make this work, so I just kept my mouth shut about everything. I think I figured I deserved the treatment I got back then.”

      “You didn’t deserve it at all. You’ve never deserved the treatment your father or any other bully has ever given you.”

      “Maybe,” Baekhyun sighed. “I’m not so sure. If I weren’t the way I was, my father might have loved me. If I weren’t such an idiot and a loser, I wouldn’t get teased.”

      “Byun Baekhyun,” Minseok snapped angrily, grabbing the chains of his swing from behind him and looking down at him. “You listen to me. You are kind and considerate. You might put on a tough exterior, but you’re one of the nicest, most genuine people I know. That’s just your own way of protecting yourself from all the assholes in this world. And it sucks, because you don’t deserve any of the hate you’ve gotten in your life. You’re a good person, and you deserve real love, not some bullshit conditional affection. And don’t you ever convince yourself otherwise.”

      “M-Minseok...”

 

      Baekhyun stared up at him in a mixture of shock and awe. Minseok could tell he was trying not to cry, but his eyes were watering all the same. Minseok’s eyes wandered down to the familiar lips with the small pout and mole, and his heart beat just a bit faster. Jongdae’s words echoed through his head once more, and without thinking, Minseok leaned down, pressing his lips against Baekhyun’s. He felt the latter gasp against his lips, but he didn’t pull away. Finally, Minseok broke the kiss, letting out a shaky breath. He’d _liked_ that.

      “M-M-Minseok? W-What was that? I don’t...understand.”

      “Is...Is the boyfriend offer still open?” Minseok asked nervously.

      “What!?” Baekhyun practically squeaked. “Are you being serious right now?” Minseok nodded slowly.

      “I think...I like you, Baekhyun. I know I turned you down, but I’ve never felt like this before...I can’t stop thinking about you and I...I liked kissing you.”

      “You’re not just saying this because you pity me?”

      “No! I’ve been thinking about this for a couple weeks now! Everything felt different and I guess I didn’t realize exactly what I had until it was gone.”

      “But...Are you sure you really like me? What if this is just you missing me?”

      “I won’t know unless I act on my feelings, right?” Minseok said gently. “I know I’m being fickle and asking a lot from you, but I want to try dating you...Will you forgive me and give me a chance?”

 

      Baekhyun’s hands slowly crept up the chain of the swing, resting on top of Minseok’s. He managed a shy smile, then finally nodded, unable to contain a few nervous giggles afterward. Minseok let out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, and rested his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

      “Thank you,” he whispered. Baekhyun leaned his cheek against Minseok’s head.

      “I should thank you. I was certain you didn’t like me...”

      “I thought I didn’t either,” Minseok said with a small giggle. “But I guess I was wrong.”

      “You’re really ok with dating me?”

      “Of course I am. I wouldn’t have asked you again if I wasn’t.”

      “I know but I’m a guy, Minseok. That means you’re...”

      “I told you before,” Minseok started firmly. “There is nothing wrong with you and this is who you are. The same thing applies for me. If this is how I feel, then that’s that. There’s nothing wrong with either of us.”

      “Alright...Thank you, Minseok.”

      “At least for right now though, can we keep it just between us? I’m not sure if I’m ready to tell everyone at school.”

      “Oh trust me, it’s better for both of us if we don’t,” Baekhyun sighed. “We would never hear the end of it and it would be troublesome more than anything.”

      “Ok...”

 

      Minseok felt bad for telling Baekhyun there was nothing wrong with them, then turning around and asking him to keep things quiet, but Baekhyun was right. Coming out at school could bring a lot of unneeded attention and hate, and while they hadn’t done anything wrong, it was always safer to keep a low profile. They’d only just started dating after all. There was no need to rush things.

 

      Minseok walked around to the other side of the swing and held his hand out for Baekhyun to take. Once he had, Minseok lifted him off the swing, and they walked hand in hand back through the building. They said goodbye to the staff, then walked their usual route home together. They didn’t say much to each other, but neither could wipe the smile off their face while they kept their shoulders pressed together and fingers intertwined. Minseok could definitely get used to this kind of feeling. He liked holding Baekhyun’s hand. It was surprisingly slender despite how many fights he seemed to get into. Then again, Minseok knew better than anyone that Baekhyun was as gentle as a sleeping puppy.

 

      They reached the road where they split up far too soon, and Baekhyun pouted. Minseok could only smile and squeeze his hand. He didn’t want to leave either, but it was already getting late, and Minseok’s parents would get angry if he stayed out much later.

      “I guess I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” Minseok said after a moment. Baekhyun sighed dramatically.

      “That’s so far away! Why couldn’t you tell me you wanted to date me at the beginning of the day so I wouldn’t have to wait to see you again?” Minseok laughed and nudged Baekhyun’s shoulder.

      “You know you have my phone number. Just send me a message whenever you get lonely.”

      “You realize if I do that, you’ll never hear the end of it from me.”

      “That’s alright. That’s what being your boyfriend is all about, isn’t it?” Baekhyun flushed a deep red before nodding shyly.

      “Y-Yeah! You signed up for this so you better do your job well!” Baekhyun huffed, and Minseok tried his hardest not to burst out laughing. Baekhyun was trying to act tough again, which meant he was embarrassed. Minseok really liked this side of him.

      “I’ll be sure to do my job thoroughly.”

 

      Baekhyun turned a shade deeper, then quickly cleared his throat. He nodded with false confidence and leaned forward, lightly kissing Minseok on the nose. As soon as he pulled away, he sprinted down the street, shouting to Minseok that he’d see him tomorrow. Minseok pressed his fingers to his nose, feeling butterflies in his stomach and a tingle just underneath the skin that Baekhyun had touched. This was definitely something he’d never experienced before.

 

      Minseok started walking down the street in the opposite direction of Baekhyun, only to have his phone chime. He half expected it to be his parents, but smiled when Baekhyun's name appeared instead. He opened the message only to be greeted with “ _I already miss you_ ” followed by a few stickers of a pouting corgi and a corgi blowing a kiss. Minseok smiled and hugged his phone close. Yes, he could definitely get used to this.

 

      Minseok quickly typed out a reply, saying he would meet Baekhyun first thing in the morning and give him a hug if he was that desperate, and included a few winking and kissing faces. He wasn't as big of a sticker user as Baekhyun, but he liked being able to flirt back. This was definitely different than how Minseok had ever felt about another girl, or even another person. He _definitely_ liked Baekhyun as more than just a friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with this week's chapter!  That was a lot better, right?  A little rough in the beginning, but now we have 2 adorable soft boyfriends :'3 Hopefully it didn't feel too fast. I'm actually nearing the end of writing this story (I write ahead of time), and I think it's going to end up being a shorter story of mine (around 50k if you consider that short lol!), but we've still got a decent amount ahead of us, so don't worry^^
> 
> Alright friends! That's all for this week's update^^ Hope you're all still enjoying the story and thank you so much for reading!  I love you guys :*


	7. Chapter 7

      Baekhyun honestly had to pinch himself several times over the next week to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Minseok was _actually_ his boyfriend. He still didn’t quite understand how it had happened, but he wasn’t going to question his stroke of good luck. Minseok hadn’t gone back on his word, which sadly had been Baekhyun’s expectation, so he must have really meant it when he said he wanted to be Baekhyun’s boyfriend.

 

      Nothing too drastic changed when they were dating. Minseok had wanted to keep quiet at school, and honestly Baekhyun felt more comfortable doing that as well. He wasn’t exactly out publicly, so it was safer for both of them to just keep quiet. Still, there were small changes that Baekhyun savored. Whenever Baekhyun got there in the morning, Minseok would sit with him in the classroom and they would chat. Of course, they did that before, but now Minseok seemed warmer than before, and sometimes they’d both just burst into quiet giggles for no good reason. They were 2 giddy school boys experiencing a relationship for the first time, so of course it was going to be awkward and full of butterflies.

 

      The best change was during lunch. Minseok had joined Baekhyun in his hiding spot once more, and this time, Baekhyun happily shared the old gym mat with him. They’d usually cuddle together and eat, then Minseok would get sucked into a book while Baekhyun napped, or they’d hold hands and talk with each other. Baekhyun was actually daring enough to rest his head on Minseok’s thigh when he napped, and to his pleasant surprise, Minseok didn’t shake him off. Instead, he brushed his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, playing with it absentmindedly as he read. Normally, Baekhyun hated for anyone to touch his hair, but Minseok doing it was freakishly soothing, and he would truthfully probably let Minseok do anything to him. He was way too much of a sucker.

 

      The other thing that changed was as soon as they were out of sight from school and any other students, their hands were immediately stuck together. Baekhyun really loved swinging their hands back and forth as they walked. He was such a hopeless romantic, and it was only now occurring to him just how clingy he was. He’d already given up trying to preserve what little tough image he had. Minseok called him a puppy more often than not, and Baekhyun hated how accurate the statement was, especially when Minseok would poke at his cheeks and make his lips slant just like a dog. Only Minseok could get away with calling him that.

 

      Minseok seemed to be loosening up his usual routine to fit Baekhyun in more. Minseok had never been one to go out and have fun or stay behind after student council meetings, but now he and Baekhyun left later and later, not wanting to go home. For Baekhyun, it was because he didn’t want to be alone, and Minseok knew that, but Minseok seemed to have his own reasons as well. He never explained in detail when Baekhyun asked, but it usually had to do with Minseok’s parents being overbearing and Minseok not wanting to deal with it. They expected a lot from him, and Baekhyun was pretty sure they were the reason Minseok had to work as hard as he did.

 

      When it was finally Friday, it was Minseok to suggest they go on a date. Baekhyun had been eating melon bread at the time, and his jaw dropped so wide the entire bread almost fell out of his mouth. Minseok sighed, pushing Baekhyun’s jaw back up.

      “Don’t open your mouth with food in it, that’s gross.”

      “I’m sorry what did you say before that?” Baekhyun asked, ignoring Minseok’s complaint.

      “Do you want to go to the movies after school?”

      “Like...a date? An actual real date?”

      “Yeah. But we can invite Jongdae if you aren’t comfortable-“

      “NO! Just us...Please,” he mumbled shyly. Minseok smiled and nodded.

      “Alright, then we’ll go on a date after school~”

 

      Baekhyun made a noise halfway in between a laugh and a squeak, cupping his cheeks as they turned bright red. Minseok laughed and walked to his seat as more students started entering the classroom. Baekhyun could hardly concentrate for the rest of the day, and during lunch, he and Minseok looked up movie times on their phones. The new Despicable Me movie was in theaters, and Baekhyun was embarrassed to admit he wanted to see it. Minseok already knew he liked minions after the bandaid incident, but still, Baekhyun wasn’t used to being uncool in front of Minseok and having the latter still like him.

      “Have you seen the new Despicable Me movie?” Minseok asked.

      “No, but...Have you seen any of them?”

      “I saw the first one.”

      “Minseok, there’s a plot to them all, you know. Gru fall in love in the second one! You can’t just go into the third one without the second.”

      “Then tell me about it,” Minseok said with a shrug. “Then we can watch it some other time, but nothing else is really jumping out at me, so let’s see Despicable Me 3.”

      “I mean, alright, if that’s what you want to see,” Baekhyun mumbled.

 

      Minseok smiled, knowing Baekhyun was doing a terrible job at hiding his excitement. Truthfully, Minseok figured a simple, fun movie would probably be best for their first date. He didn’t show it, but he was pretty nervous. He didn’t really know what to do on dates besides taking people out to dinners and the typical things you see in movies. He knew Baekhyun enjoyed spending time with him though, so he hoped a movie would be fun. Minseok had even managed to get permission from his parents to go out for a movie with friends, though he left any mention of his friend being his boyfriend out of it. Minseok’s parents weren’t really in approval of him spending too much free time messing around, and he knew for sure they wouldn’t take kindly to him having a date, let alone one of the same gender. It was sad, but Minseok knew his parents would struggle to accept Baekhyun, and he just wasn’t ready to fight that battle yet.

 

      After school, Minseok and Baekhyun walked to the nearby mall. They’d gotten their tickets and were in line for food, and Baekhyun was already telling Minseok all about the minions spin off movie and how Bob was his spirit minion. How had Minseok ever found Baekhyun intimidating before this? Right after they’d gotten their food, a female voice suddenly called Minseok’s name. He turned and spotted one of the girls from the student council and her friend, both waving excitedly to him. He heard Baekhyun sigh irritably as the two walked over.

      “Soyoung, I didn’t know you were going to the movies today,” Minseok said in as friendly a tone as possible. He didn’t really want to be interrupted either.

      “Well, it’s Friday after all. I’m amazed you’re here though. I thought you weren’t really one for movies.”

      “Ah, well, there was one Baekhyun and I wanted to see,” he replied awkwardly.

 

      Soyoung nodded, finally sparing Baekhyun a glance. It wasn’t surprisingly that she had ignored his existence entirely. Besides Minseok and Jongdae, most of the student council didn’t really care if Baekhyun was there or not. Still, Minseok was _his_ date so she could have at least been polite enough to greet both of them or leave them alone. The latter would have been preferred.

      “Which movie are you seeing?” Soyoung asked, peering at their tickets. “Oh! We’re seeing the same movie! Wanna sit together?”

 

      Minseok could virtually hear Baekhyun screaming, but there wasn’t really a smooth way out of this situation. Minseok was trying to think of the best way to tell them no, but Baekhyun sighed and answered with an unmotivated ‘whatever.’ Minseok frowned, but didn’t say anything else after that. Maybe Baekhyun figured it was too much work to try and convince them to leave. Still, Minseok felt bad. This was supposed to be their first date, and their classmates were crashing it.

 

      Despite the mood dampening once the girls joined them, the movie still managed to cheer both of them up. Their fingers would brush when they reached for popcorn to eat, and Baekhyun’s biggest complaint was that he couldn’t hold Minseok’s hand during the movie. Or at least, he thought he couldn’t. Once they’d finished their popcorn, Minseok set the bag down and reached under the armrest for Baekhyun’s hand. It was a slightly awkward angle, but Baekhyun was marveling over the fact that Minseok was willing to even sneak holding hands with him. If they hadn’t been in a theater, Baekhyun probably would have squealed. He really had no dignity.

 

      Once the movie was over, they reluctantly let go of each other’s hands. When they were in the main lobby, Soyoung looked at her phone, then looked at Minseok.

      “I guess you’ll be heading out now, huh? It’s getting late.”

      “Yeah, I think we’ll be heading out.”

      “Then I’ll see you on Monday!”

 

      She waved and began walking away with her friend. Baekhyun sighed and started walking away as well, but Minseok quickly grabbed his hand, tugging him into the mall. When Minseok finally stopped walking, they were standing in front of a small ice cream store.

      “I thought you were going to go home...” Baekhyun mumbled.

      “That was a lie I told Soyoung so she would leave us alone,” Minseok said with a wink. “I wanted to get ice cream to make up for our movie date getting crashed.”

 

      Baekhyun pouted, but it was a happy pout. Minseok had found Baekhyun was capable of several different types of pouts, and all of them left butterflies in his stomach. Minseok let Baekhyun choose his flavor first, then ended up paying for both of them. After that, they sat at one of the small tables in the parlor and ate. Baekhyun was already back to being happy as a puppy with a new toy, and Minseok found it cute how easy it was to please him. At one point Baekhyun leaned over and stole a bite of Minseok’s ice cream, so Minseok quickly snuck one of his own from Baekhyun’s before the other could pull it away from him. Baekhyun was still a bit of a brat, so he liked to play dirty. Finally, after they were done virtually spilling their ice cream cones while trying to eat the other’s, Baekhyun sighed and rested his head on Minseok’s shoulder briefly.

      “Thanks for today, Minseok. It was a lot of fun.”

      “I’m sorry the first half got ruined.”

      “It wasn’t ruined, and it wasn’t your fault. If we’re at a mall on a Friday night, there’s a chance we’ll see people we know.”

      “Still, I wanted it to be just us,” Minseok pouted. Baekhyun smiled, relishing how cute Minseok looked.

      “The ice cream made up for it. Besides, I enjoyed the movie and we still held hands. I’d say it was a successful first date.”

 

      Minseok glanced around, noting there was no one else in the small parlor and the person working wasn’t paying attention to them. He quickly leaned closer to Baekhyun and kissed his cheek, earning a surprised squeak out of him. That was another thing Minseok was learning he loved about Baekhyun. He had a very cute squeak.

      “So I’m forgiven then?” Minseok asked playfully. Baekhyun coughed and cleared his throat before jumping to his feet.

      “W-Well, for now, yeah, I guess I’ll forgive you.”

 

      Minseok laughed and got to his feet, holding Baekhyun’s hand as they left the mall together. It was strange, being affectionate with Baekhyun like this in front of complete strangers, but everyone around them didn’t seem to notice or care. Minseok hoped it would be like this on most of their dates. He knew most people in the younger generation were becoming more accepting, but now that Minseok was part of the demographic, he couldn’t help but be nervous. He was extremely self-conscious, but at the same time, it felt unfair to not do normal couple activities with Baekhyun. Minseok never would have expected to find himself on this path, but now that he’d taken it alongside Baekhyun, he didn’t want to turn back.

 

      They eventually left the mall and began walking home. It was later in the evening than usual for Minseok to be getting home, so he was sure his parents wouldn’t be too thrilled, but he was starting to not care. He hadn’t realized how exhausted from daily life he’d become until he started taking breaks from studying and hanging out with Baekhyun. Now he felt like his zeal was dwindling, which probably wasn’t a good thing, but Minseok had been happier with Baekhyun than he had in the past years of stressful schooling. That had to count for something, right?

 

      When they reached their usual parting point, Minseok hugged Baekhyun and watched him wave goodbye in a flustered way. Minseok couldn’t wipe the smile from his face whenever he was with Baekhyun. Yes, this _had_ to count for something, even if it meant Minseok was deviating from the path his parents had chosen for him.

 

~*~

      As mid-November neared, another hurdle appeared in front of the senior class: college entrance exams. Minseok had been preparing for some time under his parents suggestion, but it still didn’t make it any less daunting. They’d always had high expectations of him, and those weren’t going to change, especially now that push was coming to shove.

 

      As Minseok expected, his parents limited his free time significantly, which meant he wasn’t able to go out with Baekhyun on the weekends anymore. Instead, he was cooped up in his room going through test book after test book of questions, studying and preparing. He’d even made a giant ring of flashcards that he studied at every opportunity he got. It was even cutting into his lunch time with Baekhyun, which didn’t make the other particularly happy, but Minseok couldn’t help it. He wasn’t ready to drop everything and rebel against his parents, especially since he did care about his future education. He just had to survive the final study crunch, then he and Baekhyun could be relaxed once more.

      “Don’t you think you’ve studied enough?” Baekhyun whined. “You look like you’re going cross-eyed.”

      “I have to do well, Baekhyun. My parents will kill me if I don’t. Besides, our future education is important. You don’t study enough,” he teased, pinching Baekhyun’s cheek and earning a pout.

      “For your information, I’m average! I don’t have any big dreams for where I want to go to college, so why bother working myself to the bone for no reward? Do you want to go to some fancy college or something?”

      “I’m undecided, but it’s best to keep my options open, right? I’m sure my parents have plenty of universities they want me to go to.”

      “That’s your parents, but what about you?”

      “I figured I’d look at the list of places I could go to and decide then.”

 

      Baekhyun hummed, looking over Minseok’s shoulder at his index card. It was written in English, and Baekhyun got the basic idea of what it was saying, but it definitely wasn’t his best subject in school. Maybe he should study more.

      “Do you wanna go to a coffee shop after school?” Baekhyun asked. Minseok looked at him exasperatedly.

      “Baekhyun, I can’t go on dates until after the exam. My parents won’t budge on this one.”

      “It doesn’t have to be a date. We could make it a study group. Come on! I’m willing to study with you, that’s how you know I’m desperate,” Baekhyun whined. Minseok smiled and leaned his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

      “Fine, but we _have_ to study. No fooling around.”

      “Don’t worry, I’ll figure out how to make studying fun all the same.”

 

      Minseok smiled and kissed the side of Baekhyun’s forehead. Surprisingly, he really didn’t feel that weird kissing Baekhyun. Minseok had never found kissing to be all that appealing, but it was nice when it was Baekhyun. They’d only been dating for a short while, but Minseok felt like they’d gotten much closer already. When they were in their hiding spot together, it was like everything didn’t matter, and Minseok could be as clingy and immature as he wanted to be. Minseok could still be a _kid_ when he was with Baekhyun.

 

      Minseok called his parents after the student council meeting to let them know he was going to a study group with a friend. Again, he didn’t mention that it was Baekhyun he’d be going with. It felt weird knowing he was keeping information from his parents, but Minseok knew his parents would try to keep him away from Baekhyun as soon as they learned he had a record for trouble. Minseok didn’t even want to think about telling them they were dating. He had way too much to stress about right now anyway.

 

      They made their way to a café that was on their way home from school. Minseok took a deep breath as the smell of coffee greeted him. He actually really liked coffee, but he hadn’t had time to get any from a café, so he mostly survived on whatever he could make at home. His parents didn’t entirely approve, but they let it slide since Minseok swore it helped him stay awake during his lessons. The more Minseok thought about it, the more he realized just how much his parents controlled of his daily life. No wonder he was tired of them.

 

      Baekhyun ended up ordering some kind of sweet drink that was frankly more chocolate than it was coffee, while Minseok ordered a simple black coffee. He liked some of the fancier coffees every now and then, but for now, he just needed the caffeine and the strong taste to wake up his senses. Once they had their drinks, they sat at a table and Minseok pulled out a few of his notebooks. Baekhyun held his drink out to him and hummed.

      “Want some?”

 

      Minseok was only half paying attention, so he grabbed the drink and took a sip before stopping to think about just how drastically the flavor would clash with his own. He gagged as a rush of sugar and chocolate flooded his mouth. He set the drink down, swallowing and trying to get the rich flavor to settle down.

      “How can you even drink that!? It’s so sweet!”

      “What do you mean? It’s delicious!” Baekhyun huffed.

      “Try mine.”

 

      Baekhyun stared nervously at the cup of dark liquid, only for Minseok to push it closer to him. Baekhyun sighed and took a cautious sip, his face scrunching up the instant it hit his mouth. He set the cup down quickly and started taking big gulps of his own drink. Minseok couldn’t keep himself from laughing.

      “ _That’s_ disgusting! Not mine!”

      “It might not be the sweetest, but it’s great when you need an energy boost, Minseok said after he’d managed to stop laughing.

      “I’m fine with my chocolate and very little coffee, thanks.”

      “So you do admit that there’s hardly any coffee in that thing.”

      “I never denied it! Aren’t we supposed to be studying?”

      “Wow, so you actually _want_ to study!” Minseok said in playful surprise. Baekhyun pouted and crossed his arms.

      “You said we had to study so yeah, I’m a man of my word! Bring it on!”

      “I just had an idea,” Minseok started, smiling dangerously. Baekhyun could already tell this didn’t bode well. “You said you would make studying fun, right? How about we make it a game. For every question we get wrong, there’s a penalty.”

      “What kind of penalty?” Baekhyun asked warily. Minseok motioned towards their drinks.

      “For every question we get wrong, we have to take a sip of the drink we don’t like.”

      “Ew! No way!”

      “Come on!” Minseok whined. “You said you would make it fun! Besides, we might learn more if we’re under pressure. What, are you scared you’re gonna have to drink my entire coffee?”

      “No!”

      “Alright, then let’s play!”

 

Baekhyun cursed his inner competitive side. Of course he was going to lose. He hadn’t been studying at all and Minseok had been doing nothing but studying. Still, if this would give Minseok a more interesting way to study, Baekhyun would go along with it. He really was way too soft for Minseok. He could get away with anything.

 

      Baekhyun didn’t bother keeping track of the score. Minseok had missed a couple, but for the most part, it was Baekhyun that was suffering. He’d taken more sips of black coffee than he’d ever like to, and Minseok made a new rule that he couldn’t wash it down with his own drink until he got an answer right. Baekhyun loved Minseok, but he could be extremely brutal sometimes. His official reason was that Baekhyun was getting to reward himself after each penalty and if he continued, Minseok wouldn’t have a penalty drink left. It was sound reasoning, but Baekhyun knew from the way Minseok was smiling that he was enjoying watching Baekhyun make a fool of himself drinking bitter coffee too. Oh well. At least his smile was cute.

 

      They drilled through their notes on a couple different subjects, and ultimately stopped when Baekhyun had drank the last of Minseok’s drink. Minseok felt a little bad for making Baekhyun play along, but Baekhyun seemed content when Minseok finally said they’d call it a night and let him have his drink back. Minseok probably would have gotten through more content on his own, but he felt much more refreshed after this study session. Helping Baekhyun through a couple of the sections had actually further solidified his own understanding of it. They had both benefited from this, so Minseok would let it pass that he was behind schedule.

 

      Baekhyun bought another drink for Minseok to go, this one with less caffeine since it was getting late, and Minseok waited as Baekhyun went to the bathroom. Apparently all the coffee had gone through him already. After that, they left the café together. They kept their hands intertwined and Baekhyun swung them back and forth as usual. Minseok felt so tired, despite having had caffeine. He couldn’t wait until the entrance exam was over. This was way too much work.

      “You’re going to do amazing, Minseok,” Baekhyun spoke up suddenly. “I know you will, so you don’t need to worry and stress yourself out so much.”

      “It’s just such a big test,” Minseok sighed. “I know I’ve been studying for it, but it’s still overwhelming. What if I blank when I get the paper? What if I don’t study enough for one section?”

      “You’ll be fine. I’m the one that’s gonna blank, ok? Not you. You’ve always done well on tests, Minseok, and this one isn’t going to be any different. Just calm down and don’t psych yourself out. You’re gonna ace it, I know you will.”

      “Thanks, Baekhyun...You always know exactly what I need to hear.”

      “It’s because I’m your boyfriend,” Baekhyun practically sang, winking cutely. Minseok rolled his eyes and bumped into him with his hip.

      “Yeah, sure.”

      “But I dooooo!” Baekhyun whined. Minseok laughed and leaned his cheek on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

      “I mean it though, Baekhyun, thank you. You’ve been helping me so much lately, and I’m so glad you’re in my life.”

      “O-Oh,” Baekhyun uttered.

 

      He hadn’t actually thought Minseok was that serious about being in a relationship with him, so it caught him off-guard. He’d been under the impression Minseok was just going with the flow and testing the waters.

      “I’m glad you’re in my life too, and that we’re dating. I’ve always really admired you, Minseok. That’s why I know you’ll do great!”

 

      They reached the spot where they usually part, and Minseok lifted his head off Baekhyun’s shoulder. Usually, they hugged and said goodbye for the evening, but tonight, Baekhyun did something different. He wrapped his arms around Minseok’s shoulders and tilted his head, pressing his lips against Minseok’s. He felt Minseok’s hands gently grab at the fabric of his shirt as he snuggled closer, sighing into the kiss. It was the first time they’d kissed on the lips since Minseok’s test kiss, if you could call it that. When they pulled away, both were slightly at a loss for air.

      “Goodnight Minseok,” Baekhyun whispered.

      “Y-Yeah, goodnight.”

      “You gonna be able to sleep after all that coffee?”

      “I think you had more of it than me,” Minseok laughed. “Worry about yourself.”

      “It’s Friday night! I’m gonna play video games! I’m all set for an all-nighter!”

      “You have no shame!”

 

      Baekhyun laughed and pulled Minseok in for another hug. Minseok sighed and let his head rest against Baekhyun’s chest. He could feel Baekhyun’s heart beating a bit fast, and realized his own was matching it. This wasn’t just a simple question or crush now. Minseok genuinely liked Baekhyun.

 

      Finally, they parted, and Baekhyun started heading home, leaving Minseok to go his separate way. As Minseok walked, he placed his fingers on his lips, remembering how Baekhyun’s had felt against them. Minseok actually liked someone. It was a simple fact really, but it was so marveling to him. He was feeling all the butterflies and giddy emotions he didn’t know if he was capable of feeling for Baekhyun before. Minseok had fallen for a boy, and he was completely fine with it. He just hoped if the day came for him to tell his parents, they would accept him for who he was rather than try to change him to who they wanted him to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again!  Sorry for another late update of Mullet Head but I worked late today and then kinda came home and took a nap XD  BUT LOOK!!!!!  It's fluff and soft boyfrans ;;  My friend and I when we first started joking around about this idea came up with the cafe scene, and I thought it was super cute, so yeah XD  I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  It's mostly just soft boyfriend hours lol!
> 
> As always guys, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this update!  Talk to you again next week!  LOVE YA~


	8. Chapter 8

      The day of the college entrance exam arrived. It was a national exam that counted for several different colleges. Minseok had studied literally until the last minute possible, putting his flashcards away only in favor of taking out his pencil for the test. Baekhyun had even woken up anxious because of the test. He didn’t have any big dreams for his future, but he still didn’t want to completely ruin his future chances of getting into a college.

 

      The test was long, and when they were done, both Baekhyun and Minseok were completely exhausted. They ended up going to the café from before and just resting at one of the tables, not really talking since they were both struggling to form coherent sentences. Minseok seemed extremely relieved, borderline falling asleep in his coffee. Baekhyun was a bit less optimistic. He did the best he could, and studying with Minseok had definitely helped, but he wasn’t the best test taker to begin with, so he couldn’t exactly rest easy. His usual coping method was not thinking about it. It was water under the bridge now.

 

      With the test out of the way, life got back to normal. The student council was back to focusing on upcoming projects as well as senior graduation. Minseok’s parents had loosened the rope around his neck and let him go out with his ‘friends,’ specifically Baekhyun, once more. Baekhyun had missed the lunch periods when Minseok would pay attention to him rather than his notecards. Baekhyun was a bit starved for attention, but Minseok humored him without complaint. He must have missed just being able to relax with Baekhyun as well.

 

      November passed by quickly, and soon the streets were decorated for Christmas. Baekhyun had always enjoyed the decorations, even though Christmas wasn’t really that big of a holiday in his house. Most of the time, he and his mother just had cake together. She’d never had a lot of funds to spend on gifts, and Baekhyun had never really wanted to push her for them. Still, he loved looking at the light displays throughout the streets. This year would be different since he had Minseok now. Baekhyun was a hopeless romantic, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, and he’d been dreaming of a Christmas date with Minseok for much longer than he would like to admit.

 

      On their last day of school before the holiday, Baekhyun and Minseok were cuddled together in their secret spot. Baekhyun was leaning so close to Minseok, he was practically on top of him, but Minseok was unbothered. It was cold this time of year, so they usually kept each other warm like this. Baekhyun was scanning through pictures on his phone, trying to find which light display he wanted to go see. He’d actually had another idea he wanted to ask Minseok about, but it wasn’t exactly a date location, so he figured he would get the date planned first.

      “That one is close to the café we like,” Minseok started, pressing his finger to Baekhyun’s phone screen. “We could get some cake and coffee after we walk. We’ll probably both be freezing by then.”

      “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

      “So it’s a date,” Minseok said, kissing the top of Baekhyun’s head afterward.

      “There’s one other thing I wanted to ask you,” Baekhyun mumbled.

      “What’s up?”

      “I kinda want to go back to the aftercare program. Some kids’ parents still work on Christmas, so I wanted to maybe do something fun with them, like bake cookies or something. I was going to do it earlier in the day before our date, so you don’t have to come if you don’t want to, but um...I’d like you to come with me. I already called and asked if it would be ok. It would count as volunteer hours for school if you wanted it to.”

      “You don’t need to entice me with service hours,” Minseok soothed, snuggling Baekhyun closer. “I’d love to come. I think it’s a really nice thing to do for those kids, and besides, I think I need to babysit you with the oven.”

      “Hey! I’ll have you know I use the oven quite often at home!” Baekhyun huffed. Minseok laughed and kissed him on the lips, immediately silencing Baekhyun and turning him a bright shade of pink.

      “I know. I’m teasing. I’m the one you’ll have to babysit.”

      “T-That’s more like it,” Baekhyun grumbled. “I’ll teach you everything I know!”

 

      Minseok smiled softly. Even though they’d been dating for a couple months and Minseok knew very well Baekhyun was probably the sweetest person on the planet, Baekhyun still kept up the tough guy act. At first Minseok thought it was a form of self-preservation, but now he had a feeling it was just Baekhyun’s way of coping with being shy. One way or the other, Minseok found it adorable, and he loved teasing Baekhyun until that side came out.

 

      Minseok had to marvel at how much his life had changed in the past few months. He’d never imagined himself dating a guy, let alone Baekhyun. He’d never figured Baekhyun would be as wonderful of a person as he was, or that he would be so helpful in the student council. Minseok never thought he would find someone that calmed him down and made him _happy_. These past couple months, Minseok had actually focused on something other than school and pleasing his parents, and still managed to keep up his grades. Baekhyun was like a breath of fresh air that came by when Minseok was drowning under the weight of obligation he felt.

 

      Now if he could just have the courage to tell his parents about Baekhyun. He was getting attached enough to Baekhyun that he wanted to let his parents know, if only so he could stop lying about where he was going on dates. He knew they would never approve of him for multiple reasons, most of which were petty. Still, Minseok couldn’t begin to know just how they would react to him having a relationship. They’d never really talked to him about it before. He’d always just assumed they’d rather he didn’t get involved with anyone while he was studying. Thinking about it though, his parents were high school sweethearts, so maybe they wouldn’t take the news of him dating so harshly. Revealing who he was dating would be another battle Minseok would fight later. For now, he just had to take baby steps.

 

~*~

      The following day, Minseok got ready to leave early in the afternoon. He and Baekhyun were going to meet up at the store and buy ingredients to make cookies before heading over to the aftercare. He’d briefly told his parents he would be going somewhere, but he wasn’t surprised when they inquired further. It was pretty uncommon for Minseok to be going out on Christmas of all days. Normally he just stayed home and rested.

      “Minseok, where was it exactly you were going?” His mother asked as he kicked his shoes on in the entrance way.

      “To an aftercare program we volunteered at before. My friend and I are going to bake with the kids.”

      “That’s awfully sweet of you!”

      “You’ve been doing quite a bit of extra service this year,” his father commented from the kitchen. “It reflects well on your resume and college applications. I’m proud of you.”

      “Thanks, dad,” Minseok mumbled. “I’ll be back later!”

      “Have fun!” His mother called as he left.

 

      Minseok sighed once he was outside. He hadn’t even planned to count this towards some form of academic excellence. He just wanted to do something nice with Baekhyun for Christmas. If his dad knew his true motivations, he doubted he would still be proud of him. Minseok was tired of being the picture perfect son.

 

      When he got to the store, Baekhyun was already waiting outside. Almost instantly, Baekhyun ran over to him and clobbered him in an embrace. Minseok whined playfully, but hugged Baekhyun tightly all the same. He really liked being away from school with Baekhyun since it meant they could act like boyfriends a bit more openly. They were both still cautious since they didn’t want anyone who knew them to see, but at least they could share moments like this more easily.

 

      They quickly gathered the necessary materials based on a recipe Baekhyun had looked up, then headed over to the aftercare. There weren’t too many children there, to Baekhyun’s relief. He didn’t like the idea of kids being without their parents on holidays, having spent some holidays alone himself. Minseok and Baekhyun brought the ingredients to the kitchen the staff had showed them, and almost instantly the kids gathered beside them, chattering excitedly about what they were going to be making.

 

      Minseok and Baekhyun cleared the counters so the kids could stand and help them, then pulled out the bowls and measuring cups they would need. After that, the fun began. Minseok and Baekhyun mostly facilitated and let the kids follow the recipe themselves, but when it came to cutting out the cookies and putting them in the oven, they were more hands on. While they waited for the cookies to bake, they talked to each of the children and even read a couple stories when the kids had run out of things to say.

 

      Once the cookies were done, they took them out of the oven and scattered them across the counter. They’d bought different bags of icing so the kids could decorate them. Minseok and Baekhyun did a few themselves to show the kids some ideas for designs, but after that, they let the kids decorate all of them. Baekhyun was helping the kids squeeze some of the emptier bags of icing, and jokingly rubbed his nose at one point, pretending to itch it and getting icing all over. Naturally, the kids thought it was hilarious.

 

      Minseok sighed and shook his head, only for Baekhyun to smear icing across his cheek seconds later. Minseok was tempted to smear more icing on Baekhyun’s face, but he knew that would only egg on a food fight, and nobody needed to clean up after that. Instead, he leaned forward and licked the icing off Baekhyun’s nose, earning a squeak from him and more laughter out of the children. Minseok smirked before getting back to helping the children ice the cookies. This was how he’d always wanted to spend his holiday.

 

      When they were done, they let the kids each eat a cookie, then divided the rest up for them to take home later. After that, they stayed a little while longer, then hugged the kids goodbye. It was time for their own date now.

 

      They headed to the street with the light display they wanted to see, and walked along, holding hands. Baekhyun was pointing to almost everything with lights on it, gasping at how pretty they were. Minseok himself loved the trees wrapped with blue lights along the side of the road. He’d never really bothered to sightsee during the holiday, but now it all seemed magical. Then again, as cheesy as it was, the reason it was so magical was because of the person beside him, not the lights themselves. Baekhyun was the one making Minseok’s Christmas so meaningful. He’d really gotten attached to the goof.

 

      As they had expected, by the time they were done walking around outside, they were both freezing, so they went to their favorite café for some hot chocolate. They were serving special Christmas cakes, so Minseok and Baekhyun had to try them. They sat at one of the small tables, snuggled up in cozy armchairs beside each other. Baekhyun forced himself not to inhale his cake. He was someone that ate sweets as fast as possible, but this cake was so good he wanted to savor it. Besides, Minseok was eating slowly and Baekhyun didn’t want to come off as too much of a pig.

 

      Eventually, Minseok set his fork down on his plate and leaned closer. Baekhyun looked at him curiously, then leaned forward, thinking Minseok wanted to whisper something to him. As Minseok’s lips neared his own, Baekhyun realized he wanted to kiss, and he closed his eyes, letting Minseok’s lips brush against his. It was an innocent, soft kiss, but it still had Baekhyun’s heart ramming against his ribcage. When Minseok broke away, he gently rubbed his nose against Baekhyun’s and smiled.

      “Merry Christmas, Baekhyun. Thank you for everything.”

      “M-Merry Christmas, Minseok.”

 

      Minseok leaned across the arm rest and laid his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder sighing happily. This had by far been the best Christmas for both of them. Minseok hoped his future Christmases would be just as wonderful. He wanted his relationship with Baekhyun to grow even stronger. He wanted to spend all their important holidays together.

 

~*~

      Christmas led into a much needed winter break, and Baekhyun spent probably the first week of it catching up on much needed sleep and mindlessly playing video games. His mother still had to work, so more often than not, Baekhyun was home alone with Mongryong. He was used to it by now, but it still wasn’t ideal. Thankfully, Minseok was able to actually spend his break resting rather than studying since the exam was over, so Baekhyun usually went out with him and sometimes Jongdae once or twice a week.

 

      Baekhyun’s mother had an upcoming business trip, which he wasn’t looking forward to. She usually had to take a trip once or twice a year. When Baekhyun was younger, his older brother would stay with him when she was away. Now that he was older and his brother was in college though, it basically just meant Baekhyun had the house to himself. That was probably every high school kid’s dream, except Baekhyun spent enough time alone as it was. He was pretty attached to his mother, so he didn’t like when she left.

 

      This time around, it was going to be a little different though. Baekhyun had asked his mother for permission for Minseok to spend a few days at their house with them, and she’d agreed as long as he accomplished all the chores on the list she’d left him. Baekhyun had already gotten a few done out of pure excitement of Minseok coming over. Minseok’s parents surprisingly agreed to let him stay as well. Baekhyun figured they were probably still pampering Minseok after all the hard work he put into the test as well as the schoolyear.

 

      The evening before his mother was set to leave on her trip, she knocked gently on Baekhyun’s door. After hearing him tell her to come in, she shut the door gently behind her, and sat down on the bed beside him. He’d been hugging a pillow to his chest and watching a movie, so he paused it and looked at her curiously.

      “It’s time for the talk,” his mother started.

      “The talk? You mean...?” Baekhyun asked. His mother nodded in response, and he turned bright red. “Oh God mom, please no! I’m not even ready to do anything like that yet!”

      “Baekhyun, we only have to have this discussion once, so I want you to bear with it and listen to me, alright?”

      “Alright,” Baekhyun whined.

      “So, I want you to know that there are condoms and other things you might need in the bathroom cabinet. I bought them in case you ever felt compelled to use them, but don’t feel pressured just because they’re there.”

      “Ok,” Baekhyun mumbled into his pillow.

      “I understand you’re growing up, and you may find one day you want to have sex. I’m not against it. This is your body and you are allowed to govern it as you see fit, as long as you’re safe and don’t harm anyone else in the process, though I know you wouldn’t do that. But I want you to understand your feelings as well as your body’s urges. Sex isn’t just a physical thing. More often than not, a lot of emotions come along with it, and no matter what, I want you to listen to what your head and your heart tell you. Be safe, know the risks and use protection, and don’t force yourself into anything you aren’t comfortable with. And know that you can always come talk to me about anything, got it?”

      “Got it.”

      “There, that wasn’t so hard, right?”

 

      She smiled and got up from the bed, kissing Baekhyun on the forehead before leaving. He sighed and laid back down on his bed, staring at his TV. He hadn’t even thought of doing anything with Minseok since they’d only been dating for a couple months, but his mom was probably right about giving him the talk. Baekhyun was serious about this relationship, so there would probably come a day when he was ready to do something with Minseok. His cheeks turned bright red as he thought about it and he whined into his pillow. Nevermind, he wasn’t ready to think about it.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun’s mom left in the morning, leaving him some food to heat up for dinner. Minseok would be coming over in the afternoon, so Baekhyun spent the morning doing some of the more boring chores. Minseok had offered to help him, and Baekhyun knew him well enough to know he was serious about it and would probably force them to finish the chores before they had any fun. The more he got done before Minseok arrived, the more of an actual sleepover this whole thing would be.

 

      Minseok arrived right around when he said he would, and Baekhyun made a quick lunch for both of them. After that, as Baekhyun expected, Minseok made him go through the rest of the list and finish up whatever they could. Obviously things like washing the dishes could only happen after they used the dishes, so Baekhyun was off the hook there at least.

 

      They finished their chores towards the early evening, and Baekhyun immediately begged Minseok to play a video game with him. Minseok hadn’t really played the game much, so Baekhyun had to teach him a lot of the commands and babysit him through the first few missions. Luckily, it was a cooperative game, so Baekhyun could help him as much as he needed. By the end of their gaming sessio, Minseok was getting a couple of kills on his own and even saved Baekhyun from death a couple of times.

 

      They’d only stopped gaming long enough for dinner, so by the time they finished, their fingers were sore and it was late at night. They got ready for bed and curled up snug under the covers. It was a tight fit for two high school boys, but Minseok wasn’t complaining at least. It meant Baekhyun got a lot of snuggles, so he may or may not have been anticipating the tight fit already. As they laid together and got sleepy, Minseok leaned forward and started kissing Baekhyun.

 

      Unlike every other time they’d kissed, it was just the two of them in a private location. There was nothing else to worry about, and no one could possibly walk in on them. Minseok seemed to want to treasure that, because his kisses dragged on and were a bit deeper than before, though it could also have been because he was sleepy so everything just seemed a bit slower. Baekhyun let Minseok lead the kissing. Funny enough, despite Baekhyun being the one who was crazy for Minseok first, it was usually Minseok that instigated their kisses. Baekhyun was probably still too shy and nervous, but he liked when Minseok would take the lead. Eventually Minseok’s hands traveled down to Baekhyun’s hips, gripping them gently and running his thumb along some exposed skin. Baekhyun gasped, not used to it, and Minseok pulled away worriedly.

      “Are you ok? Did I do something you didn’t like?” He asked nervously. Baekhyun cleared his throat and shook his head before sitting up.

      “It’s not that, but can we, um...talk?”

      “Yeah...” Minseok agreed, sitting up beside him. He still looked really worried.

      “Before my mom left, she kinda...gave me the talk.”

      “You mean the sex talk?” Minseok asked.

      “Yeah.”

      “Oh...So um, what are you thinking about?”

      “I just wanted to tell you how I was feeling about the whole thing, so we can be honest with each other. I really, really like you, like a _lot_ , and kissing you is awesome. But I don’t think I’m ready for anything more yet. Is that ok with you?”

      “Of course it is! Baekhyun, I don’t want to do anything you aren’t ok with. I’m honestly not ready for that either.”

      “Really?”

      “Yeah. We don’t have to be in a rush, Baekhyun. Did it make you uncomfortable when I held you just now?”

      “No, I liked it, but I was thinking about everything so I wanted to talk to you about it and make sure we were on the same page...Sorry if I ruined the moment.”

      “It’s fine, Baekhyun,” Minseok whispered, kissing him on the nose. “I’m never going to be upset about you talking to me. We both aren’t ready for that, so it’s good we established so. Whenever I do feel ready, I’ll let you know, ok?”

      “Yeah, me too...”

      “But for now,” Minseok started, gently pushing Baekhyun back down on the bed. “Can I kiss you more?”

      “Definitely,” Baekhyun agreed probably a bit too eagerly.

 

      Minseok laughed gently and connected their lips again. Baekhyun was pretty sure if he were a puppy, he would be wagging his tail uncontrollably. Minseok made him so incredibly happy, and he was always so understanding. Baekhyun still couldn’t believe he and Minseok were actually dating. It had seemed like such an impossible reality, but somehow, Minseok actually liked him and was affectionate with him. Baekhyun may have sneakily pinched himself while kissing Minseok just to be sure it wasn’t a dream. The red mark on the back of his hand said it wasn’t.

 

      They fell asleep shortly after that, and Baekhyun slept surprisingly well despite the lack of space. Minseok made a really good blanket and pillow. The following morning, he woke up slowly to the sunlight peeking through his curtains. He groaned, rubbing his eyes, then looked at what was weighing him down. He smiled at the sight of Minseok fast asleep, cradled in his arms with his cheek on Baekhyun’s chest. Minseok actually had really cute cheeks and beautiful high cheekbones. Baekhyun could probably spend all day looking at Minseok.

 

      It was his first time seeing Minseok without his glasses on as well. Baekhyun had always thought Minseok’s eyes were beautiful, but now he could see his long eyelashes and the curve of his eyelid up close. Baekhyun only had minor shame in admitting that Minseok was so pretty, Baekhyun could probably cry. How on earth had someone like Minseok fallen for someone like him?

 

      Minseok grumbled sleepily and nuzzled gently into Baekhyun’s chest. That was another thing that was cute about Minseok, his nose. Who was Baekhyun kidding? Every inch of Minseok was adorable and he was so genuinely happy to be dating him. It wasn’t just some simple crush or casual relationship for him anymore either. Baekhyun was getting extremely attached to Minseok, and it was a little scary, but also exhilarating. He could only hope Minseok felt the same way about him, but he wasn’t ready to ask about that just yet. For now, they were on the same page, and this would be the next step.

      “You don’t have to wake up to hear this,” Baekhyun whispered, gently brushing through Minseok’s hair. “But I wanted to say something. It’s a little scary to admit out loud, and I don’t think you’re ready to answer me yet...But I think I love you, Minseok.”

 

      He kissed the top of Minseok’s head and cuddled him closer. Minseok sighed and hugged Baekhyun back, even though he was still fast asleep. Baekhyun smiled, feeling on top of the world. This was definitely love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this week we're back with more soft boyfriend adventures!  I know it's a little early for a Christmas chapter, but like, Korean high school graduation is in February, so I gotta move my boys forward lol!  And then just soft boys cuddling and talking about being in love :'3  It's so sweet.  It's almost like there's a shit storm waiting ahead >.>  But I'll leave it at that lol!
> 
> Alright, that's all for this week!  I hope you guys enjoyed!  Love ya :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning for this chapter: there is bullying and homophobic slurs

      Winter break flew by and school resumed before Baekhyun was ready for it. Winter break had been such a nice experience, being able to see Minseok and even Jongdae whenever he wanted to. He wasn’t ready to go back to classes, homework, and annoying classmates. He wanted his peaceful sheltered life with Minseok to continue. Being back in the mess that was high school only gave Baekhyun anxiety. It was his final few months there, but graduation still felt too far away to relax. Baekhyun had no idea just how rough the remainder of the semester would become either.  
  


      He probably knew deep down that his and Minseok’s relationship wouldn’t stay hidden forever. Still, he would have hoped they could have at least made it through the end of high school before anyone found out. Instead, two students ended up opening the closet door while Baekhyun and Minseok were mid-kiss one of the first days back from break. Minseok had completely frozen, but it was like everything was happening in slow motion for Baekhyun.  
  


      Baekhyun slowly registered two guys from their class looking at them in shock. Slowly registered that they’d said something about needing a broom before trailing off. Slowly registered that his lips were still gently pressed against the corner of Minseok’s. Slowly registered that Minseok hadn’t wanted to be public about their relationship, and yet here they were, being discovered. What was he supposed to do? How could he protect Minseok?

 

      Baekhyun needed to make it look like _he_ was the one doing this, not Minseok. Without wasting another second, Baekhyun pressed his lips back against Minseok’s, earning a panicked noise from him. Minseok placed his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, weakly trying to push him away. Baekhyun closed his eyes, waiting for the worst. Soon enough, the two students intervened, one shoving Baekhyun away from Minseok and the other tugging Minseok up to his feet.

      “What the hell is your problem, Byun!?” The student holding Minseok shouted. “He obviously didn’t want that? Is this your thing? Forcing yourself on other people? You sick fuck!”

      “W-Wait-” Minseok uttered quietly, but Baekhyun beat him to the punch.

      “Yeah, it is my thing,” he answered bluntly, giving Minseok a stern gaze. He had to make Minseok look innocent.

      “You bastard!” The other one shouted, punching Baekhyun.

 

      He heard Minseok gasp, but thankfully, the other two weren’t going to let him anywhere near Baekhyun. He’d just completely ruined what little image he had of himself at that school, but at least they were treating Minseok like a victim instead of a freak. Baekhyun would take whatever punches came his way if it meant Minseok didn’t get outed or dragged down because of him.

 

      Baekhyun and Minseok’s eyes met once more, and Baekhyun saw tears gathering in Minseok’s. He gave him a small smile, which thankfully the other two students missed, and mouthed for him to be quiet, and that it was ok. Shortly after, the two students pulled Minseok out of the closet, slamming the door behind them and leaving Baekhyun alone. He let out a shaky sigh. This was going to make things very complicated.

 

      Minseok was pulled lifelessly down the hallway. When they were a decent distance from the storage closet, the other two boys looked him over, checking to see if Baekhyun had done anything else to him. Minseok wiped at his eyes, trying in vain not to cry. He had figured out from Baekhyun’s reaction that he was trying to shift the attention off of him, but that just made him feel even worse. He just wanted to run back to Baekhyun and make sure he was ok. Unfortunately, the two boys in front of him weren’t going to let him do that.

      “You’re safe now, Minseok. He’s not gonna take advantage of you anymore.”

      “That’s not...” Minseok muttered, only to be cut off.

      “Was he blackmailing you into that?”

      “N-No...”

      “We should let the teacher know. It’s about time Baekhyun got what was coming to him.”

      “No!” Minseok finally shouted, surprising the other two. “Please, I just don’t want this to blow up. Please don’t say anything to anyone.”

      “Alright, fine, but if he tries anything with you again, we’re not gonna let it slide.”

 

      Minseok sighed, grateful when one of the boys patted his shoulder before heading into the classroom with the other. He just needed some time to calm down and figure out how he was going to deal with this situation. Minseok hadn’t wanted to be public about his relationship, especially in case his parents caught wind of it, but Baekhyun being considered an offender wasn’t better by any means. If his parents heard about that, they would never let him see Baekhyun again, and Baekhyun would no doubt be expelled. Minseok didn’t want any of this.

 

      Despite Minseok’s request for the students to keep quiet, soon enough, word had spread that Baekhyun had forced himself onto Minseok. Baekhyun appeared in time for class, but he wouldn’t meet Minseok’s gaze, which only made him more anxious. All throughout the day, Minseok could hear people whispering and gossiping about them, and he wanted so desperately to scream at them to shut up and leave Baekhyun alone, but he was terrified. He knew it would be better for them to both face this problem together, but Minseok’s voice was caught in his throat.

 

      Naturally, Baekhyun didn’t show up for the student council meeting either. By then, everyone in the student council had heard what happened and were enraged. Most of them were insinuating that Baekhyun had only joined to get to Minseok and were trying to have a vote to throw him out. It took Minseok shouting at all of them and Jongdae pulling up notes from the last meeting for them to drop the subject. Even then, Minseok could feel the animosity in the air. This wasn’t fair. Baekhyun didn’t deserve any of what was being said about him. Why couldn’t everyone just keep their noses out of other people’s business?

 

      When the meeting finally ended, Minseok stayed in the room, resting his head on the table. Everyone else seemed to take the hint to leave him alone. He pulled out his phone, dialing Baekhyun’s number. He didn’t even bother lifting his head from the table. He was still so upset from everything that had happened. He just wanted to talk to Baekhyun and snuggle him, but they obviously couldn’t do that anymore.

      “Hey,” Baekhyun answered softly. “Sorry I skipped another meeting.”

      “That doesn’t matter,” Minseok said, breaking into a sob. “I just want to know if you’re ok.”

      “I’m fine. Most people stayed very far away from me, so nobody gave me too much trouble.”

      “I’m so sorry...I wanted to say something-”

      “Shh, it’s alright. I don’t mind being the bad guy, Minseok. I didn’t want you to get outed.”

      “But now you were outed and people are saying horrible things about you! I don’t want this either, Baekhyun...”

      “It’s alright. Honestly this was bound to happen eventually. We probably should have been a bit more careful. At least we made it most of the way through the school year.”

      “What are we going to do now, Baekhyun? I don’t want people to treat either of us differently. It’s not fair!”

      “We’ll get through this. We just have to let things settle down.” Baekhyun didn’t sound nearly as confident as his words would suggest. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you better.”

      “You didn’t need to protect me,” Minseok finally choked out, failing to stifle his tears. “I would have taken the fall with you.”

      “I know, but it’s better like this. I already wasn’t liked. There’s no reason to drag you down with me.”

      “Baekhyun...Are you really ok?”

      “I will be,” Baekhyun sighed. “Look, I need to go for now. If you’re still upset, call me back later, ok? I don’t really want to leave you alone right now.”

      “I should be telling you that,” Minseok pouted. He heard Baekhyun laugh gently on the other line.

      “We’ll be alright, Minseok, I promise. I love you.”

 

      Baekhyun hung up and Minseok rested his face on his arms, letting himself cry quietly. He jumped when he heard the classroom door slide open, but relaxed just a bit when it was Jongdae in the doorway. The other boy walked over to him slowly and sat down beside him, rubbing Minseok’s back.

      “Was that Baekhyun?” Jongdae asked quietly. Minseok nodded weakly. “Are you two ok?”

      “I don’t know...Jongdae, everything they’re saying about him, it isn’t true!”

      “I know. Baekhyun’s not that kind of person. He would never force himself on anyone.”

      “Thank you, Jongdae,” Minseok whimpered, failing to hold back more tears. “You’re probably the only other person that believes in him.”

      “It’s because I know him. He’s my friend. Both of you are. Besides, I think I hung out with you guys enough over winter break that if there was something weird going on, I would have noticed.”

 

      Minseok nodded and sighed, leaning his head back down on the table. He was so tired from crying and dealing with all the wandering eyes and accusations. He could only imagine what poor Baekhyun was feeling and going through. Tears welled up in Minseok’s eyes, and suddenly the need to talk to Baekhyun again increased tenfold.

      “Hey, Minseok, can I ask you something?” Jongdae started nervously. Minseok raised his head again to look at him with questioning eyes.

      “What?”

      “A while back, you asked me about what it was like to like someone...That wasn’t all hypothetical right? The person you weren’t sure if you liked or not, that was Baekhyun, wasn’t it?”

      “T-That’s...” Minseok stuttered, his heart racing. What was he supposed to tell Jongdae? What if he ended up hating him and Baekhyun because of this?

      “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna be an ass. I just want to know.”

      “You’re right,” Minseok sighed. “Baekhyun and I have been dating since we did that service project at the aftercare facility.”

      “So then, when you two were doing your weird not talking to each other thing around that time...”

      “I was trying to figure out how I felt for him. Turns out I really like him.”

      “So then where did this whole ‘Baekhyun is an offender’ thing come from? It was consensual for crap’s sake!”

      “I was scared of people knowing, and Baekhyun knew that, so he made himself look like the bad guy.”

      “Yeah, that’s something Baekhyun would do,” Jongdae groaned. “No offense, Minseok, but your boyfriend isn’t the smartest guy sometimes.”

 

      Minseok finally smiled, liking the sound of Jongdae calling Baekhyun his boyfriend. Maybe having other people know wouldn’t be completely terrible. Minseok wasn’t naïve enough to think it would be easy being open about their relationship, but Jongdae’s acceptance was at least putting him at ease.

      “Are you two gonna be ok throughout all of this? I mean, people are really angry with Baekhyun.”

      “I don’t know, Jongdae...I’m really scared and worried. I just want to tell them all that Baekhyun isn’t like that and that we’re going out, but I’m so scared. I’m a coward, aren’t I?”

      “No, I think you’re rightfully worried about a serious decision. It will definitely change the way people look at you, and with all this drama going around, I’m sure word will get to your parents as well.”

      “That’s a whole other issue to worry about...”

      “But I also want you to know that not everyone is going to treat you differently. You and Baekhyun still have me, and you always will. We’ll be like the 3 musketeers, except slightly gayer.” Minseok laughed and elbowed Jongdae lightly.

      “You sure you want to put up with that kind of commitment?”

      “Oh please, you and Baekhyun are adorable together now that I think about it. Somebody’s gotta be there to tease you incessantly about all your awkward relationship goals.”

      “Haha, very funny,” Minseok grumbled, though he couldn’t hide the smile on his face. “Thank you for everything, Jongdae.”

      “We’re best friends. That’s what I’m here for. I’ll be sure to look out for you and Baekhyun from now on.”

      “Until Baekhyun and I decide what we’re going to do, can you keep quiet?”

      “Of course. I just said I was going to look out for you guys.”

 

      Minseok thanked him again, and Jongdae managed to convince Minseok to get up and go home. Minseok’s parents didn’t say anything to him about the incident that night, which meant it hadn’t spread high enough into the teaching ranks for someone to call out of concern, but Minseok knew it would only be a matter of time. He needed to figure out how they were going to fix this mess soon. If that meant coming out about dating Baekhyun, then Minseok would start practicing what he was going to say. He wasn’t going to let Baekhyun go through this alone. He cared for him way too much to let him suffer.

 

~*~

      Minseok was dreading going to school the following day. He barely managed to eat his breakfast, queasy from nerves. When he got through the school gates, he immediately noticed people staring at him and whispering amongst themselves. It was a bit of a different reaction the day before. The word had already spread, so everyone had gone from outraged and panicked, to cold and judgmental. Minseok noticed a crowd of students gathered a bit further into campus, and heard some students shouting. As Minseok got closer, his blood ran cold as he heard one of the students clearly.

      “What’s wrong, little cocksucker? Did your balls fall off when everyone found out?”

 

      Minseok knew that voice anywhere. That was Jinsoo. He’d been a pain in Baekhyun’s side for as long as Minseok had known either of them. If he was saying something like this, that could only mean one thing. He was after Baekhyun again.

      “Fight back, you coward!” Jinsoo screamed.

 

      Minseok heard the sound of force hitting flesh, and he quickly shoved his way through the crowd. Finally, he spotted Baekhyun curled up on the ground, holding his stomach in pain and cowering from kick after kick by Jinsoo and his goons. Minseok could tell his lip was bleeding and bruises were starting to form. Jinsoo landed a particularly hard kick to Baekhyun’s gut, making him cough, and Minseok’s hands formed fists at his sides. This had gone too far. Minseok wasn’t going to let this happen. He wasn’t going to let Baekhyun do this all on his own. It was time Minseok finally protected Baekhyun.

 

      He threw his backpack off his shoulders and charged towards Jinsoo, punching him square in the face. Jinsoo staggered back slightly, and Minseok heard some of the students around them whisper and gasp. Of course this was all just a spectacle to them and not an actual attack. Minseok was so disgusted by all of them.

      “So the class president wants to fight now, huh?” Jinsoo sneered. “You like what Byun was doing to you?”

      “Fuck off, Jinsoo,” Minseok growled.

      “You know, I might have if you’d asked nicely, but now that you hit me, I don’t think I will!”

 

      Jinsoo punched Minseok across the cheek, knocking his glasses off. After that, it was a struggle for Minseok to hold out against Jinsoo’s constant punches. Minseok had never been in a fight before, and this was terrifying. He had to protect himself and Baekhyun though. Soon Jinsoo’s goons joined in, and Minseok knew he stood no chance. He tried his best to keep anyone who went near Baekhyun away. Minseok could already feel his lip swelling and taste blood from a few different areas where it had split. He didn’t know if he was going to make it through this. He was clearly outnumbered and nobody was coming to his aid. They were all standing still, cheering for the student council president who’d finally snapped and gotten into a fight. Minseok didn’t think he’d ever detested humanity this much before.

 

      To Minseok’s relief, their homeroom teacher arrived soon and split up the crowd. The man had to physically pull Jinsoo away from Minseok to get him to stop attacking. Minseok sighed in exhaustion, collapsing onto his knees beside Baekhyun. He brushed through Baekhyun’s hair, tears gathering in his eyes as the whole situation set in and he noticed the extent of Baekhyun’s injuries. Baekhyun hadn’t moved much since Minseok had intervened, and he barely looked conscious.

      “Baekhyun...He needs to go to the nurse,” Minseok weakly called to the teacher. The man let go of Jinsoo, telling him to go straight to the principal’s office.

      “Let’s get him to the nurse’s office,” the teacher said gently.

 

      He helped Minseok pick Baekhyun up from the ground, and they slung one of his arms over their shoulders. Baekhyun was still conscious enough to walk, but he was stumbling along and leaning heavily on both of them. Minseok bit back a few sobs, subtly leaning his head against Baekhyun’s. This was an absolute nightmare.

 

      Once they’d dropped Baekhyun off at the nurse, Minseok followed the teacher to the principal’s office. Minseok had never been in this office for being in trouble before. This was actually really intimidating. He had to stand strong though. Baekhyun had been a victim, and Minseok had to defend him.

      “All of your parents have already been called,” the principal explained. “They’ll be coming here to talk soon. Where’s Byun Baekhyun?”

      “He’s with the nurse,” the teacher stated. “He’s not in good shape, so I think we should have this meeting without him for now.”

      “Very well. Will someone explain what happened?”

      “Baekhyun started it,” Jinsoo said almost immediately.”

      “That’s a lie!” Minseok snapped. The principal looked at him in shock.

      “Please remain calm, Minseok. How did he start all of this, Jinsoo?”

      “He came up to me, and I was afraid he was going to assault me the same way he did Minseok.”

      “Are you serious?” Minseok gasped.

      “Assault? Did Baekhyun attack you, Minseok?” The principal asked. Minseok quickly shook his head.

      “No! He would never do that to me!”

      “Then explain him forcing you to kiss him!” Jinsoo sneered. “Don’t tell me you’re one of them as well!”

      “Jinsoo,” the homeroom teacher warned. “You need to calm down and watch what you say. We aren’t here to disrespect anyone.”

      “Yes, Jinsoo,” Minseok answered coolly. “I _am_ one of them. Baekhyun is my boyfriend, and this whole rumor about him assaulting me is completely false. You attacked him for being gay, not because he was antagonizing you! Baekhyun didn’t even fight back!”

      “Then how did Jinsoo and the others get their injuries?” The principal asked.

      “I did that to them,” Minseok huffed. “They were hurting Baekhyun and shouting gay slurs at him, so I got angry and started fighting them. Baekhyun hasn’t gotten in a fight in a really long time.”

      “He’s right,” the teacher stated. “Baekhyun has been doing exceptionally well in school lately.”

      “Baekhyun was the victim,” Minseok muttered, his voice shaking as he held back more tears. “This entire time he’s been the victim, and you would be stupid not to see that. This was a discriminatory attack towards both him and me.”

      “Oh please, what a crybaby,” Jinsoo hissed. “You’re just putting on a show so they won’t punish you!”

      “I don’t care if they punish me!” Minseok shouted.

      “Calm down, both of you,” the principal commanded.

      “I heard some of the things they were shouting when I broke up the fight,” the teacher added in. “Minseok is telling the truth.”

 

      Minseok looked over to his homeroom teacher with a look of gratitude, and the man gave him a sad smile, patting his shoulder. The principal sighed and nodded slowly.

      “I think it’s safe to say Baekhyun was not the assailant in this fight, and will be treated as such. Jinsoo, I’ll be talking to your parents when they arrive. I’m afraid you’ll be looking at a very severe punishment. Minseok, I’ll be talking to your parents as well.”

      “That’s fine. Thank you, sir.”

 

      The homeroom teacher eventually had to leave to start classes, but Minseok and Jinsoo remained in the principal’s office. Jinsoo’s parents arrived first, and the principal explained the situation to them. Minseok was relieved when he heard that Jinsoo was probably going to be expelled for too many fights and misconduct. If there was one good thing they could gleam from this whole mess, it was that Jinsoo would finally be gone.

 

      Jinsoo and his parents left shortly after that, and Minseok was left alone with the principal, waiting for his own parents to arrive. It had been scary admitting he was gay in front of the principal and the teacher, but telling his parents was a whole new level of horror. Minseok was bracing himself for the storm that would no doubt follow. His parents were going to be extremely disappointed in him.

 

      Minseok’s parents and Baekhyun’s mother arrived more or less at the same time. As soon as Minseok’s mother saw his bloody lip, she was a frantic mess, cupping his cheeks and begging to know what happened. Minseok’s father, on the other hand, was already demanding to know who was responsible. This was going to be exhausting. Thankfully, Baekhyun’s mother simply sat down in the seat next to him, gently squeezing his hand and smiling. It was Minseok’s first time meeting her, and he wished he could have met her in a better way, but already he liked her and felt safe in her presence. No wonder Baekhyun had turned out to be the wonderful person he was.

      “Minseok engaged in a fight this morning before school. We’ve already dealt with the other party involved, but I would like to discuss the situation and how it will affect Minseok.”

      “What about Baekhyun?” Ms. Byun asked nervously.

      “Yes, forgive me for not explaining sooner. Baekhyun will not receive any punishment regarding this incident, as he was the victim. He’s currently in the nurse’s office being treated. I called you here because the fight was pretty serious and I wanted to inform you about the reason and consequences. The other student involved is looking at expulsion. This will also go on Minseok’s school record, however, his punishment won’t be any more severe than that since he was also a victim in this case.”

      “Thank you for letting me know,” Ms. Byun sighed.

      “It seems there was a rumor going around that Baekhyun had forcefully kissed Minseok,” the principal explained. “As a result, Baekhyun was the target of an attack by another student, and Minseok got into a fight protecting him.”

      “Minseok! Why would you keep something like that from us?” His mother gasped. “If this boy was forcing himself on you or doing something unwanted-”

      “He wasn’t!” Minseok quickly interrupted.

      “Still, even if it wasn’t true, getting involved in a fight isn’t the right way to handle this,” his father chastised.

      “I know, dad, but I couldn’t do nothing. They were hurting him!”

      “Then you get a teacher and let someone else take care of the problem.”

 

      Minseok sighed irritably. Of course his parents were being heartless about this. They didn’t care about anyone else other than Minseok. They didn’t even care about Minseok’s feelings, just his school record. He needed to just rip the bandaid off and get this over with.

      “Baekhyun and I are dating. We have been for some time. I like him! I wasn’t going to just sit by and let him get hurt!”

      “Minseok!” His mother gasped.

      “What on earth are you thinking?” His father growled. Minseok felt chills run down his spine. He knew this was going to be bad. “There’s no way you can like another boy!”

      “Sir,” the principal interrupted. “I would like to remain professional in my office. You can discuss personal family issues later. We’re here to discuss the fight from this morning.”

      “Yes, you told us about the fight! It’s going on my son’s record because some boy seduced him into fighting for him!”

      “Dad!” Minseok cried.

      “Did you know about this mess?” He shouted at Baekhyun’s mother. She raised an eyebrow, looking completely unimpressed with him, and now Minseok knew where Baekhyun got his stubbornness and attitude from.

      “I did. Baekhyun had told me about it. I don’t think there’s a problem with letting our kids explore and discover their own relationships. And as the principal said, we aren’t here to discuss this right now.”

      “Don’t talk to me in that patronizing tone,” Minseok’s father warned.

      “That’s enough, Mr. Kim!” The principal finally intervened. “We will not discuss this issue further. This will be going on Minseok’s record, that is all. If you have any questions or concerns, please tell me about them now.”

      “Um, can I be excused?” Minseok asked quietly. “I haven’t gone to the nurse’s office myself and I’d like to clean up a bit...”

      “Yes, of course, Minseok,” the principal sighed. “I apologize for not taking that into consideration.”

 

      Minseok nodded and got up from his seat, mouthing a soft thank you to Baekhyun’s mother. She was a strong woman, and right now, she felt like more of a parent and a guardian to Minseok than his own did, and he’d only just met her. He knew his parents wouldn’t take the news well, but he hadn’t expected his dad to get so angry and lose his cool. He was usually calm and collected, even when angry. Minseok had a feeling he was in for a lot more before the day was over.

 

      Minseok practically ran to the nurse’s office. As soon as he was inside, the nurse gasped. Minseok looked in the nearby mirror and noticed he had dried blood on his lip, which was fairly swollen, and a few bruises forming on his face. It was probably a shock for anyone to see him like this. The nurse quickly cleaned up his lip and put bandaids on a few different scratches. Minseok noticed Baekhyun sleeping on one of the beds and sighed. He looked pretty bad, but at least he’d managed to avoid all of the mess in the office.

      “How’s Baekhyun?” He asked once the nurse was done cleaning his lip.

      “He’ll pull through,” she sighed. “His wrist is a bit too swollen for comfort though, so I need to talk to his mother about taking him to a doctor for further treatment. For now, I’ve wrapped it in an ace bandage and have some ice on it.”

      “I see...Is it alright if I stay with him for a bit?”

      “Of course, dear. Are you ok?”

      “I’ll be fine. I just...need some time to rest and calm down.”

      “Stay as long as you need.”

 

      She gently patted his shoulder and Minseok sighed in relief. As soon as she’d left the room to go find Baekhyun’s mother, he crawled onto the bed beside Baekhyun and laid down, snuggling him close. He was mindful of Baekhyun’s injured wrist of course. With Baekhyun in his arms like this, Minseok finally broke down, crying into the top of Baekhyun’s head. Everything he’d wanted to prevent had happened all at once, and now Baekhyun was hurt from trying to protect him. Minseok never wanted this to happen again. As awful as that whole experience had been, Mnseok felt better knowing that he’d helped Baekhyun through this rather than hid behind him. From now on, they needed to struggle through this together.

 

      Baekhyun stirred a little while later. Minseok had thankfully finished crying by then. When Baekhyun groaned, Minseok instantly cupped his cheek, gently rubbing it with his thumb. Slowly, Baekhyun’s eyes opened, and he looked up at Minseok tiredly.

      “Are you ok?” Minseok whispered worriedly. Baekhyun nodded slowly, staring at Minseok’s bloody lip.

      “You got in a fight...”

      “Of course I did. If you thought I was going to stand by and watch you get beat up, you’re probably the most stupid boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

      “I’m the only boyfriend you’ve ever had,” Baekhyun muttered, still managing to smile.

      “And I’d like to keep it that way,” Minseok soothed, kissing Baekhyun’s nose. “I’m not going to just watch you suffer alone. I’m so sorry I didn’t get there sooner.”

      “It’s fine...But, what happened? I only vaguely remember you stepping in...”

      “Our teacher broke up the fight and we took you to the nurse. After that, I went to the principal’s office and we had a meeting about the whole thing. I think Jinsoo is getting expelled, so at least there’s that. Your mom and my parents are here too.”

      “Really? So then, you got in trouble?”

      “Not too bad. My parents are furious but it doesn’t matter. They would have been upset with me one way or the other.”

      “What do you mean?”

      “I told them we were dating, Baekhyun. I couldn’t handle it anymore. I’m sure it’s already being spread throughout the school after what happened this morning. A lot of people saw the fight...”

      “Minseok! That’s not good! You weren’t ready to come out yet, right?”

      “I didn’t think I was,” Minseok sighed. “And had we had the chance to keep it quiet longer, then I would have, but I’m alright with things the way they are. I’d rather be out with you than hiding and lying. If we’re going to take a fall, I want it to be together. I love you, Baekhyun.” He heard Baekhyun sob into his chest.

      “I love you too, Minseok. I’m so sorry this happened.”

      “Shh, it’s alright. We’ll get through it.”

 

      Baekhyun clung to Minseok tighter and started crying harder. Minseok kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back. Minseok had never seen Baekhyun cry this hard, and he was glad he could finally be by his side to comfort him. Even if the rest of the schoolyear was living hell for them, it was better to be here by Baekhyun's side rather than watching him from afar.

 

      Minseok heard the door open and glanced over his shoulder at who it was. He smiled gently and shook Baekhyun's shoulder. Baekhyun sniffled and looked up at him, and his mother walked over, sitting on the other side of Baekhyun and brushing through his bangs.

      “Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?” She asked softly.

      “Terrible,” Baekhyun pouted.

      “The nurse said we needed to get your wrist looked after, so I'm going to take you home early.”

      “What about Minseok?”

      “I'll probably stay here,” Minseok whispered. “I'm not that hurt and I don't think my parents would want to take me home early.”

      “But...”

      “No 'but's, Baekhyun,” Minseok chided. “You're hurt. You have to take care of yourself. I'll be fine.”

      “Alright...”

 

      Minseok sat up and helped Baekhyun's mother sit Baekhyun up. Immediately, Baekhyun leaned against her, groaning in pain. Minseok hated seeing him this way. Baekhyun's mother hugged him close, kissing the top of his head, then she placed a hand on Minseok's shoulder.

      “Thank you for saving him. He would have been in much worse shape if you hadn't stepped in.”

      “Of course...I couldn't just do nothing.”

      “Are you going to be alright? Your parents seemed upset.”

      “They've always had pretty high expectations of me,” Minseok sighed. “I knew this was going to happen eventually. I'll be alright.”

      “You know you can always come to me, right? If ever you need someone to talk to, and you feel you can't go to your own parents, I'll be there for you. I'll support you two in any way that I can.”

      “Thank you, Ms. Byun. That means so much to me.”

 

      She smiled and ruffled his hair, then helped Baekhyun stand up from the bed. He was leaning on her for support and limping, so they moved pretty slowly. Minseok watched dazedly as they left the nurse's office. There wasn't really a reason for him to stay any longer at that point, so he left and headed to class. Unsurprisingly, people stared at him like he was nuts and generally avoided him. He had Jongdae though, and Baekhyun would be back soon enough. Even if everyone else hated him, Minseok had people that cared for him. He could get through this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* So, you guys probably saw this coming, right? OTL I'm sorry I hurt the babies, but don't worry, they're still hanging in there. Poor Baekhyun took some serious shit this chapter though OTL But on a good (maybe?) note, Minseok and Baekhyun's mama finally met! On a less good note, his parents found out about everything and aren't happy >.> Brace yourselves for those road bumps!!!
> 
> And that's all for this week! We've actually only got 2 chapters left of Mullet Head >.> It turned out a lot shorter than anticipated, but a lot will still happen before the end. So as always, thank you for reading and I love you!


	10. Chapter 10

      Minseok’s parents had been fairly silent since the incident. His father had hardly interacted with him, and Minseok was sure it was on purpose, but he didn’t care. He’d much rather take avoidance over confrontation. His father always looked at him in disdain any time they passed, and it made Minseok nervous. He knew he was going to disappoint his parents, but he hadn’t expected the reactions to be this toxic. His mother was at least still interacting with him, but Minseok could tell she didn’t know what to do or how to react to the whole situation. Minseok had always been anxious about going to a college away from home, but now it was feeling more and more like an escape than a burden.

 

      The following morning, Minseok left his house a little earlier than normal. He didn’t know what the day would have in store for him. He knew by now that news of his fight and protecting Baekhyun had spread, and it was probably safe to say people knew they were dating as well. Minseok was worried, but mostly, he wanted to get back to Baekhyun as soon as possible. They both needed to stick together in order to keep each other safe. Jongdae’s words rung in his head. He would be there for them too.

 

      Minseok arrived to school and stood by the front gate, waiting for Baekhyun to arrive. Students slowly filed through the gates, glancing at him and sometimes whispering among themselves. Minseok wasn’t sure if they were disgusted with him or if they were still just marveling in all the ‘excitement’ of the fight. Either way, it was annoying being the source of everyone else’s curiosity and pleasure.

 

      Finally, Minseok spotted Baekhyun walking up the hill towards the school gate. His wrist was in a splint, and his bruises had developed more, so he looked like a sight for sore eyes. Still, Minseok was so grateful he was there. He walked over to Baekhyun and gently reached for his uninjured hand. Baekhyun looked up at him nervously, but managed a smile. It was no wonder he was still terrified from what had happened yesterday. Minseok wasn’t going to let him out of his sight today.

 

      They walked hand in hand through the school gate and courtyard, naturally gaining plenty of attention. It was like everyone was gaping at each breath they took. Minseok had never dealt with this kind of negative attention before, and he wondered if Baekhyun had always been dealing with this. He’d always been Jinsoo’s target, and garnered plenty negative reputation from that. No wonder Baekhyun had been so lonely before. This was miserable. At least now neither of them were alone.

 

      Baekhyun kept his head low and cowered behind Minseok as more and more heads started turning. Finally, they made it inside the building, and there were less students in the hallways to crowd around them. They headed straight for class, and Minseok sat in the seat in front of Baekhyun, still holding his hand and looking at his injured wrist.

      “Is it broken?” He asked worriedly. Baekhyun shook his head.

      “Just sprained. It doesn’t look too pretty though...”

      “It’ll heal quicker at least.”

      “What about you? Were you ok yesterday? What about your parents?” Baekhyun rattled off anxiously. Minseok sighed.

      “No one else bothered me yesterday, so I was fine. My parents are really angry about everything, but they aren’t picking fights with me or threatening to throw me out, so I think it could be a lot worse than it actually is.”

      “I’m so sorry...”

      “Baekhyun, we talked about this yesterday,” Minseok said gently. “I love you. Whether we got outed yesterday or whether I waited until the day I was ready to tell the world, my parents’ reaction would have been the same. They were never going to be happy about this because it’s not the path they’ve chosen for me. And I’d rather be true to myself with you than sucking up to them.”

      “I just...feel bad.”

      “There’s nothing to feel bad about. We won’t be in this situation for much longer, Baekhyun. Graduation is only a couple months away. We can make it through, then none of this will matter anymore. Besides, we’re not alone. We still have friends.”

      “Like who?”

      “Like me,” Jongdae piped up from a couple feet away. He looked playfully hurt. “I’m offended, Baekhyun! I thought my friendship meant more to you!”

      “S-Sorry, I just didn’t know if you...would still like me after everything that’s happened.”

      “Oh please,” Jongdae sighed, sitting down in the seat next to Baekhyun. “You’re so easy to read. I knew you’d never hurt Minseok, and I figured out you two were dating before everything happened yesterday. It changes nothing, except you both look like someone tied you to the back of a car then went on a joyride.”

      “Haha, Jongdae,” Minseok grumbled sarcastically. He noticed Baekhyun visibly relaxing though, and he was so grateful to Jongdae for being there right on cue.

      “Thank you,” Baekhyun whispered. Jongdae patted his back gently.

      “Anytime, Baekhyun. You guys are my best friends. Being gay for each other isn’t going to change that. It just makes it more of a package deal.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and rested his head on the desk in relief. Minseok spent the rest of the morning running his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, quietly talking to Jongdae about everything that had happened and how they would handle any future situations. Baekhyun and Minseok had been discovered in their closet before, but it was still probably the safest place for them. Jongdae was of course given the invitation to join them. So far, people had only been staring or avoiding them, and as uncomfortable as it was, Minseok hoped it stayed that way rather than get worse.

 

      Minseok reluctantly went to his seat when it was time for class to start. Their homeroom teacher gave him a soft smile, thankfully redirecting everyone else’s attention to the beginning of class. Minseok was almost able to forget everything that had happened during their various classes. Thankfully Jinsoo wasn’t there to antagonize either of them, and his goons seemed to hesitant to start fights without him. Baekhyun and Minseok hid in their closet, cuddled together for lunch, and Jongdae joined them a bit later. It still wasn’t exactly a glamorous location, but Minseok felt safe there, and having Jongdae was a nice addition. Normally, he and Baekhyun were always riling each other up or goofing around, but Baekhyun was still pretty tired and shaken up from the fight, so he mostly rested on Minseok’s shoulder. Still, Jongdae had managed to get both of them to laugh, which was a vast improvement over how they’d both felt that morning.

 

      The real challenge didn’t arrive until it was time for the student council meeting. Minseok knew people’s opinions about him would change once he was no longer the victim, but he hadn’t expected the student council to change so much. Most of them were completely disregarding him, talking over him and purposely shooting down any ideas or form of topic shifting he tried to do. He’d become just like Baekhyun in their eyes, not worth having around.

      “Alright, enough!” Jongdae finally shouted, shutting everyone up. “I would have hoped the student council would be more mature than the rest of the student body, but guess I was asking for too much. For crap’s sake, literally nothing has changed about either of them! You guys were wrong and spread fake rumors about Baekhyun and tried to kick him out, then when they both come forward with the truth, you ostracize them? Grow up! If you’re really going to let something like this ruin whatever relationship and respect you had for them, you’re all crappy people not worthy of being on this council. They don’t owe you anything, but you sure as hell owe them an apology!”

 

      Minseok stared at Jongdae, his mouth slightly agape. He knew Jongdae had said he would defend them, but he hadn’t expected it to be to that degree. He made valid points though, and already Minseok could see a few of the other students’ expressions shifting from anger to guilt. Baekhyun timidly reached for Minseok’s hand under the table, holding it tight enough for Minseok to feel him trembling. This had really done a number on Baekhyun. He needed acceptance just as badly as Minseok did. Slowly, the students began mumbling apologies, and Minseok let out a sigh of relief.

      “I’m sorry this came as a shock to everyone,” Minseok started. “Baekhyun and I are still going to do our best for this team though, and we’d appreciate your support like before.”

      “Now then, we have actual matters to discuss,” Jongdae sighed. “Minseok, what’s first on the list?”

 

      Minseok pulled out his notes and began the meeting. The room was a bit less quick to jump into the conversation after that, but at least they weren’t blatantly ignoring him anymore. When the meeting finally ended, Minseok breathed a sigh of relief. As the students left the room, Baekhyun tiredly rested his head on Minseok’s shoulder. Minseok figured he probably still needed more rest after the fight yesterday, and this had no doubt been a stressful day for him as well.

      “We did it,” Minseok comforted, kissing the top of Baekhyun’s head.

      “That wasn’t so bad, right?” Jongdae added in, patting Baekhyun’s shoulder.

      “It could have been a lot better,” Baekhyun grumbled.

      “Don’t stress too much about it,” Jongdae shrugged. “Today was probably the worst of it all. People will find something new to gossip about and the student council will have to deal with me if they act up again.”

      “Thank you, Jongdae,” Baekhyun said softly.

      “Of course. Anytime, Baekhyun.”

 

      Jongdae ruffled Baekhyun’s hair, and were Baekhyun feeling a bit less exhausted, he probably would have smacked Jongdae’s hand, but he was going to have to make an exception. He was way too tired to be defensive of his hairstyle. Besides, Jongdae was being affectionate. Baekhyun needed as much kindness as he could get. For now, he would allow both Minseok _and_ Jongdae to touch his hair.

 

      After that, they said goodbye to each other and Minseok began walking home with Baekhyun. All the tension was gradually leaving Baekhyun’s body. They’d gotten through the school day. He’d honestly wondered if they would be able to or not. Jinsoo being gone was a huge relief at least. It wouldn’t be comfortable, but they could manage.

 

      When they reached their usual spot where they split up, Minseok turned to Baekhyun and smiled gently. They’d been holding hands, and Minseok squeezed Baekhyun’s a couple times.

      “You going to be ok getting home?”

      “Yeah, I’ll be fine. And you?”

      “It’s not far, don’t worry.”

      “Thank you, Minseok...I don’t know what I would do without you.”

      “Lucky for you, you’re not going to have to worry about that,” Minseok whispered. He leaned forward and kissed Baekhyun on the lips. “I love you. I’ll see you tomorrow, ok? It’s gonna be alright.”

      “Yeah...I love you too.”

 

      They kissed one last time, then started walking to their homes. When Minseok got home, he mumbled a greeting to his mother, surprised when she muttered one back. Maybe what Jongdae had said about the school would apply to his parents as well. Maybe they just needed to let some time go by. Minseok stared at his father’s closed office door and grimaced. Then again, maybe time could never heal some wounded relationships.

 

~*~

      The next big obstacle in Minseok and Baekhyun’s relationship arrived in the form of an envelope. Minseok’s mother had frantically called for him to come to the kitchen and open it. It was a letter from one of several colleges that Minseok had applied for over the break. He honestly wasn’t that interested in the news, but the thought of getting away from all the hell breaking loose at school was enticing. This was a rather elite school located in Seoul, so it would at least get him away from the small town and his parents.

 

      He opened the letter and scanned the contents while his mother read nervously over his shoulder. As soon as she’d finished, she was calling for Minseok’s father to join them in the kitchen. Minseok stared at the note, wishing he felt more excitement than he actually did. A few months ago, he probably would have been rejoicing, but now? Now everything was different, and he didn’t know what he wanted anymore.

      “What is it?” Minseok’s father asked. His wife excitedly motioned towards the letter in Minseok’s hands.

      “He got into his first choice university in Seoul!” His mother exclaimed. Minseok’s father’s features softened and he smiled at him for the first time since the day of the incident.

      “I’m proud of you, son. That school is known for their medical and law programs. It would be an honor to have you in either one of them.”

      “Dad, I don’t...Can I think about it first? I haven’t even thought about what college I want to go to, let alone what I want to major in.”

      “You’re going to this one. You’ll get the best education there.”

      “But I applied for other schools! Why can’t I make the choice myself? What if this school doesn’t have the degree I want?”

      “It has the degree you need. Don’t argue about this with me. You worked extremely hard to get to this point, there’s no purpose in squandering away the opportunity. You can fool around while you’re still in high school, but once you hit college, there won’t be any more fun and games. This is your future, Minseok.”

      “I’ve never fooled around! This is my life, I just want to choose for myself for once!”

      “You’re fooling around now with that damn boy of yours! Dating another man and getting into fights, I never raised you this way. I realize I’ve pushed you hard up until now, so I’ll excuse it as a moment of rebellion, but you will get yourself back on track!”

      “Or else what?” Minseok snapped. “You’ll kick me out? I’m already planning to leave for college! I’m not your little pawn, dad! I don’t want to live the life you’ve planned for me!”

      “Enough! That boy’s getting to your head. You _will_ register for classes at this college. I’m not going to let some gay fantasy you’re having completely ruin the path of your future education and career.”

      “I hate you,” Minseok whispered, his voice dark and quiet. “You don’t care about anything I’m saying, and you don’t care about me. I’m _not_ fooling around with Baekhyun, I’m serious about our relationship and my future. Just because I don’t want the exact same thing as you, doesn’t mean I’m incompetent or ruining my life!”

 

      Minseok ran up the stairs after that, slamming his door and locking himself in his room. He could hear his father shouting at him to get back down the stairs, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t wait to get out of this house. He didn’t know if he wanted to go to that college or not, since it was one his father had picked and forced him to apply for, but one thing was for certain. His father wasn’t going to accept him for who he was and what he wanted, and Minseok would be damned if he stuck around any longer than he had to. As soon as he could, he was leaving and going to Seoul for college.

 

~*~

      Of course, Minseok’s father told the school of Minseok’s acceptance into the college. His father had always been prideful, and this was like an opportunity for Minseok to redeem himself in his father’s eyes. As soon as Minseok returned to school after receiving the letter, he was called into the teachers’ office to discuss it further with his homeroom teacher. Minseok knew this was just a form of guidance counseling, but he was so tired of having it rubbed in his face. In the end, he sat there nodding blankly as his teacher told him what a great opportunity it was.

 

      The students had heard as well, since it was a rather prestigious accomplishment and reflected well on the school’s overall image. Most of the students were congratulating Minseok and a few others that had gotten in as well. Minseok was only getting more and more frustrated. The only person whose words didn’t sound disingenuous was Baekhyun. When they met for lunch, he’d immediately hugged Minseok tight and rocked him side to side.

      “Congratulations,” he whispered. “I know how hard you worked.”

      “Thanks...” Minseok mumbled. “It’s been kinda overwhelming so far. I don’t really know what to do yet.”

      “Well, you don’t need to feel pressured about it. It’s just another option for you, right? You can make your decision later once you’ve gotten all your acceptance letters.”

      “Yeah, you’re right.”

 

      Minseok sighed and leaned on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Once upon a time, Minseok would have been ecstatic about this news, and would have been stressing to register as soon as possible. Now, he didn’t think he wanted to put himself through a really hard school just to get a degree he wasn’t passionate about. Baekhyun seemed to be the only one that noticed his hesitance and said what he’d needed to hear. Minseok knew the decision would have to be made eventually, but at least when he was here with Baekhyun, he didn’t have to think about it and force an answer.

 

      At the end of the school day, Minseok was asked to help the homeroom teacher carry some forms to his office. Baekhyun and Minseok had planned to hang out that afternoon, so Baekhyun was still sitting in the classroom near the window, watching students file out of the school gate. He turned his head when he saw two people approach him from the corner of his eye. His heart started beating a little faster as he made eye contact with two girls. He vaguely recognized them as some girls in his class that often gawked at Minseok. He gulped, trying not to let his nerves show. He was still really scared after the incident, and Minseok and Jongdae weren’t there to have his back.

      “Can I help you?” Baekhyun asked flatly, trying to sound annoyed or intimidating.

      “Must be nice, dating one of the school’s best students. Have you been copying off him to try and raise your grades before college?” One of the girls said coldly.

      “Is that what you think our relationship is about?” Baekhyun gasped. “For your information, I study _with_ him. I don’t copy anything.”

      “You act high and mighty now, but you really think Minseok is going to keep you once he goes to college?” The other girl sneered.

      “What? What’s that supposed to mean?”

      “Take a look at yourself! You’re one of the worst students in this school! You really think Minseok would drag your sorry ass along? He got into one of the best colleges in Seoul. There’s no way he’d stick around with you. You’re only holding him back, so you might as well break up with him!”

      “Are you jealous?” Baekhyun asked. “He wouldn’t bother with either of you, even if he and I weren’t dating.”

      “Shut up! I’m just giving you advice! I’m not going to sit by and watch you ruin Minseok’s life!” One of the girls shouted.

 

      She span on her heels and stormed out of the classroom, the other girl following her. Baekhyun glared after them for a moment before sighing and pulling out his cellphone. He hadn’t actually looked at the college Minseok had gotten into. He went to the school webpage on his phone and skimmed through some of the requirements for entry that he could find. His heart sank as he read onward. This school was really tough and required perfect grades. There was no way Baekhyun would ever be able to get into it.

 

      Now that Baekhyun thought about it, he hadn’t really considered what he would do about college. Minseok was planning to go to this college in Seoul, right? Baekhyun didn’t know if he’d be able to get into any college there, let alone afford it. If anything, he’d probably have to stick to a local college. That meant they would be long distance, wouldn’t it? Minseok would be so busy at this college, he probably wouldn’t have much time to give to Baekhyun. Would Minseok actually want to try to keep their relationship going? Maybe those girls were right. Maybe Minseok would break up with him. There was no way he would stay behind for someone like Baekhyun.

 

      Minseok arrived at the classroom a short time later. He frowned when Baekhyun wasn’t in his seat waiting for him. They had plans, and Baekhyun wasn’t one to forget them. Minseok looked around the nearby hallways, wondering if maybe Baekhyun had just stepped out for a bit. When he still didn’t see him, Minseok started to worry. What if something had happened? Baekhyun was still hurt from the last fight. Minseok didn’t think he could handle it if Baekhyun got in another one.

 

      Minseok searched around the school for Baekhyun, ultimately stopping at their usual storage closet. He opened the door slowly, breathing a sigh of relief when he spotted Baekhyun on the old gym mat hugging his legs to his chest. Minseok walked over to him and sat down beside him, nudging his shoulder.

      “We have a date, you know,” he said gently. “You aren’t the type to stand me up.”

      “Sorry,” Baekhyun mumbled. “I was just thinking about something...”

      “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

      “Just...Everyone’s thinking about college right now, and I know earlier you didn’t know what to do yet, but...Do you really want to go to that school?”

      “I don’t know,” Minseok sighed. “Honestly, I don’t really want to go to _that_ school in particular, but my parents want me to and now the school wants me to. I think I would like to get away for college, if nothing else. Get away from everything holding me back here...”

      “Holding you back...” Baekhyun repeated. “Does that mean we’d break up?”

      “Why would it?” Minseok asked, eyes going wide.

      “I looked into that school you got into. It’s really tough...There’s no way I could get in with my grades as they are. I don’t know if I’d be able to get into any school in Seoul, and even if I did, I don’t know if I could afford to go there. I don’t know if I’d be able to follow you, Minseok.”

 

      Baekhyun’s eyes started to water and he wiped at them in vain. He always seemed to cry when it came to Minseok these days, but he couldn’t help it. They’d struggled so much recently, and Baekhyun loved him. He didn’t want all of this pain to be for nothing. He didn’t want Minseok to leave him behind when they were finally together.

      “Baekhyun...” Minseok said gently, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and hugging him close.

      “I’m scared of doing a long distance relationship. I’m scared you’ll go to college and find someone much better there and completely forget about me...But I don’t think I can follow you either.”

      “Baekhyun, I wouldn’t do that.”

      “I should want what’s best for you,” Baekhyun said in between a few choked sobs. “I shouldn’t hold you back, but I’m so scared. I don’t want to lose you, Minseok...I know it’s selfish but please...Please don’t leave me.”

      “Baekhyun...”

 

      Minseok hugged him close, letting Baekhyun cry into his chest. All this time, Minseok had been thinking of his own problems and how he could escape them in Seoul, but he hadn’t even considered Baekhyun’s. Minseok knew better than to completely jeopardize his education for a relationship, but still it was something to consider. Did he want a long distance relationship? Was he going to be able to part from Baekhyun? He’d been focusing so much on getting away from all of this, he hadn’t even thought of the fact that Baekhyun might not be able to. What was he going to do? This just made it even harder to choose.

      “I don’t know what I’m going to do yet,” Minseok finally started. “I have a lot I need to consider, and our relationship is one of those factors. But I’m not going to break up with you, no matter what, ok? So don’t worry, and please don’t cry. I love you, Baekhyun. You’re not dragging me down, and you never have. I’ll figure everything out, ok? Just give me some time.”

      “I’m sorry,” Baekhyun whimpered.

      “Shh, it’s ok. Your worries are valid. You have nothing to apologize about. But I won’t let you go, no matter where I go to college.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded and tried his best to get a hold of himself. When they finally left, Minseok kept his arm around Baekhyun’s waist the entire time, wanting desperately to communicate to Baekhyun somehow that he was as serious about their relationship as Baekhyun was. They managed to perk up a bit on their date, but the gloom never quite left them. Minseok had a really hard decision to make now, and he didn’t know if he’d be able to find a solution in which everyone was happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ;;  I'm so sorry this update is so late T~T I had family over for a local festival thing and then I'm modding a fest (exogeddon on twitter, I also wrote multiple things for it if you wanna try and guess which are mine!) and we had to do mod things so I really haven't had a spare moment to update til today XP  But here are the boys!!!  Things are still a little bumpy but we're getting there.  There's actually only one more chapter of this fic left ;;  It's ending so soon T~T
> 
> Alright, that's it for this update!  I'll try not to be late with the next one but life is like that sometimes OTL Til then, love you guys and hope you enjoyed!!!


	11. Chapter 11

      Ever since Minseok and his father had had their big fight, Minseok had been put under even stricter rules. His father made him come straight home, threatening to pick him up himself if he didn’t comply. Minseok wasn’t to talk anymore about going to other colleges, and his father would be ensuring that he registered for the university he’d gotten into. His dad didn’t say it outright, but Minseok was sure part of why his curfew had gotten stricter was so that he’d spend less time with Baekhyun. His father knew he couldn’t completely cut them off from each other since they went to the same school, but he was trying his hardest to control Minseok’s actions in every other way.

 

      It was disappointing how stubborn his father was being. All Minseok had asked for was to choose his own school. He wasn’t even asking not to go to college, just to pick his own degree. Granted, his father was probably pretty shaken up by finding out he had a gay son. Minseok suspected this was his way of trying to regain some semblance of control or understanding of Minseok’s life. His mother’s clear lack of response or desire to fight against his father for being unfair was her response to the whole thing. Minseok had never felt so much disdain for his parents before.

 

      Things with Baekhyun were somewhat strained as well. Baekhyun had apologized for overreacting, and told Minseok about what a few of the other students had said to him, but the anxiety between them still hung in the air. Their futures were heading in different directions, and the more Minseok fought for his, the more chained down and hopeless he felt. It only got worse when he came home after school the following Friday. His dad was waiting in the kitchen with his mother. As soon as Minseok walked inside, his parents called him over.

      “Your mother and I have decided to have you transferred to another class at school.”

      “What? Why? There’s only a month left before graduation! What’s the point of doing that?”

      “Don’t argue with me, Minseok,” his father warned. Minseok’s eyes narrowed.

      “This is about Baekhyun, isn’t it?”

      “Of course it is! He’s corrupted you enough! I want you away from him!”

      “He hasn’t done anything! If anything, he’s helped me a lot this year! You can’t pull me out of a class just for a stupid reason like that!”

      “Listen to yourself! You’re rebelling against me, waffling about your future education, and letting some boy influence your decisions! I won’t stand for it any longer!”

      “Then I won’t stand you any longer!” Minseok shouted, running up the stairs.

 

      He slammed his door shut, ignoring that his dad was shouting for him to get back down the stairs. Quickly, Minseok pulled out clothes from his closet, both uniforms and casual, and stuffed them into another bag. He grabbed whatever important belongings he could, then threw the bag over his shoulder, still wearing his backpack. He stomped past the kitchen, and his father followed after him to the doorway.

      “What do you think you’re doing?” He asked angrily.

      “I’m leaving!”

      “And where do you think you’ll go? Are you really planning to just wander the streets?”

      “I have places I can go! I don’t need you!”

      “Fine! Then leave! And don’t come back!”

      “Dear!” His mother gasped from behind him. Minseok simply glared at his father.

      “I won’t then.”

      “I hope you’re happy with your life, Minseok. Never would I have thought you’d end up as such a disappointment.”

      “Maybe I’m a disappointment to you, but I’m happy. And if being happy makes you ashamed of me, then I don’t care what you think.”

 

      Minseok opened the door and shut it behind him, walking away from his house. He hadn’t ever thought he would run away before, but here he was. Despite having boasted to his father about having a place to go, Minseok didn’t really have a solid plan. He could always go stay with Jongdae, but his mother would probably send him home as soon she found out he ran away. He had a bank account with some savings from birthdays and gifts, but it wasn’t significant by any means. Where else could he go?

 

      Minseok’s feet seemed to lead him without thinking about it. Before he knew it, the sun had set, and he was standing in front of Baekhyun’s apartment. He gulped and rang the doorbell, praying someone would be home. To his relief, Baekhyun opened the door, eyes widening in shock. Baekhyun’s mother had walked up behind him to see who it was.

      “Minseok! What’s wrong? Why are you here?”

      “I, um...Is it ok if I stay here for a few days?” He asked nervously. Baekhyun glanced back at his mother for approval.

      “Do your parents know you’re here?” She asked. Minseok’s face fell. “No, but I don’t think they’d care at this point. I just...I can’t be home right now.” Baekhyun’s mother sighed and nodded.

      “Have you had dinner yet? Baekhyun and I were just about to eat.”

      “No, I haven’t...”

      “Then I’ll get you a plate. Baekhyun, take his things to your room.”

      “Alright!”

 

      Baekhyun took one of Minseok’s bags, and they headed towards his bedroom. Mongryong had been sleeping on his bed, but he hopped off to greet Minseok as soon as he entered. Baekhyun had wanted to ask what happened, but his mother called them both to the table before he could. As soon as they’d sat down and started eating, she was the one who brought it up instead.

      “Did something happen with your parents?”

      “We got in a fight. They wanted to transfer me to a different class...because Baekhyun and I are dating.”

      “I’m so sorry you’re having to go through this,” Baekhyun’s mother soothed. Baekhyun looked extremely guilty, though Minseok didn’t blame him for any of this.

      “My parents wanted me to go to a prestigious college, and I got in, but I don’t know if it’s what I want to do. Couple that with dating Baekhyun, and they’re really angry and disappointed with me. It’s not fair...” Minseok felt his eyes water, and he wiped at them quickly.

      “It’s not fair, and your parents should want what’s best for you as well as your happiness, not what they think you should do,” Baekhyun’s mother said. “Your parents don’t understand your relationship, and they may never. It’s really upsetting, and you shouldn’t have to go through this.”

      “I want to live on my own for college,” Minseok stated. “I want to get away from them, no matter what.”

      “Have you figured out where you’ll stay and where you’ll go to school?”

      “Not yet. I couldn’t do that with them breathing down my neck.”

      “Then take your time and do it here. Baekhyun and I will give you the space you need.”

      “Thank you...”

 

      Baekhyun’s mother smiled and stood up, setting her plate in the sink and beginning the dishes. Baekhyun and Minseok finished shortly afterward, and headed to Baekhyun’s room. Minseok hadn’t even changed out of his uniform yet, so he put on some comfortable clothes and joined Baekhyun on his bed. Baekhyun had turned on his TV, but he wasn’t really paying attention to it. Instead, the instant Minseok sat beside him, he was cuddling him and resting his cheek on his shoulder.

      “Are you alright?” He asked quietly. Minseok nodded slowly. “I’m sorry I’m causing you so much trouble.”

      “You’re not the one causing this, Baekhyun. It’s all my parents. It’s always been them.”

      “Did you think more about going to that school they want you to go to?”

      “I have, but the more I think about it, the more I don’t want to go. It’s a great school, but it’s not what I want. I don’t need to go there to get a worthwhile education either. I can find plenty of other schools that are more affordable and easier to get into.”

      “That’s true,” Baekhyun agreed. Minseok was surprised he was taking all of this in so easily. “I’m sorry again for the way I acted. I shouldn’t have told you not to go. It was selfish of me.”

      “Baekhyun, that’s not...”

      “You aren’t the only one here that has a decision to make,” Baekhyun said with a smile. He got off the bed and grabbed a stack of papers off his desk, handing them to Minseok. “I talked to my mom about the whole thing. Regardless of which school you choose, you want to go to school in Seoul, right? So she and I looked around for some colleges that I could get into as well. This one is ranked pretty well, and I can apply with my current grades.”

      “Baekhyun...”

      “Wherever you end up going, I’ll follow you to Seoul. That way, we can still at least see each other regularly. So don’t put pressure on yourself to please me. We can both find a compromise.”

 

      Minseok sighed and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders, resting his head against the other’s. Baekhyun snuggled him back, rubbing his back.

      “Thank you, Baekhyun. I honestly don’t know what I’m going to do...But thank you for giving me a choice. It means the world to me.”

 

      Baekhyun hummed and hugged Minseok tighter. After that, they snuggled together on his bed, watching whatever variety show had been playing in the background. Soon enough, Baekhyun’s eyelids were drooping, and he got ready for bed. Minseok was happy to be cuddled up with Baekhyun in his bed again. It was a tight fit as always, but it was so warm and reassuring. The people here cared for him, more than his own family did. Here, at least he was safe and looked after.

 

      Despite how tired and emotionally drained Minseok was, he still couldn’t seem to fall asleep. Baekhyun was sleeping like a rock beside him, and Minseok couldn’t help but find it adorable. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s nose, then he slid out of bed. Maybe having something to drink would help. Minseok was mostly desperate at this point.

 

      To his surprise, Baekhyun’s mother was still awake in the kitchen, balancing the checkbook. She glanced up at Minseok and smiled, motioning to the seat across from her.

      “Want some tea?” She asked. “I was just heating up some water.”

      “Yes, I think that would be nice...” He mumbled shyly.

 

      She got up from the table and went over to the kettle, preparing two cups. Minseok sat down and waited, staring blankly at the receipts on the table. A few minutes later, Baekhyun’s mom placed a mug down in front of him, then sat back down in her own seat.

      “Can’t sleep?” She asked gently. Minseok nodded.

      “I know you’re busy, but is it alright if I talk to you?”

      “Of course. I told you to talk to me any time you needed to. This is about picking your college, isn’t it?”

      “Yeah...Baekhyun told me about the one he found.”

      “He felt really bad about it. He was worried he’d upset you.”

      “No. I hadn’t thought about his college up until then either, so it was a bit of an eye opener. I don’t want to have a long distance relationship, so it was something I needed to consider.”

      “Baekhyun wanted the same. That was why we went through a list of colleges and found some options for him. I never would have imagined him going off to Seoul for college, but I’m proud of him. You’ve been a great influence on Baekhyun.”

      “He’s a good person,” Minseok said affectionately. “He’s sweet and considerate, and I really love that about him. He’s made me realize what I want for myself, and I can’t thank him enough for that.”

      “I’m glad you care for him so much. Baekhyun has a lot of insecurity from his father, and I wish I could have prevented more of it sooner. You’ve helped him regain confidence, and I think he’s learning to like himself again. I’m so grateful you’ve been there to love my son. This was all I ever wanted for him.”

      “Of course,” Minseok mumbled feeling bashful all of a sudden. “But you’ve been a huge support for him, and me too. I wish my parents were half as understanding as you.”

      “It’s hard, isn’t it?” She sighed. “Well, I’m your mom now too, so if there’s anything you want to ask for an adult’s opinion on, I’m right here.”

      “What should I do?” Minseok groaned, resting his head in his hands. “I’ve always just done what my parents said, but now that I’m fighting to make my own decision, I don’t know what to do...Am I selling myself short by not going to this college?”

      “Well, let’s think about it for a minute. Your parents want you to go to a specific university, but you’re not drawn to the idea. I think that should be your first indication that it might not be the right choice. What is it you want out of college, Minseok?”

      “Honestly, I just want to explore at this point. I don’t know what I want to do in the future, but lawyer and doctor are not that appealing.”

      “Alright, so it sounds to me like this prestigious school really isn’t what you’re looking for. It’s too specialized. Have you thought of any other colleges in Seoul?”

      “I was looking at a couple others, but my parents never really let me consider anything else. If I don’t go to this school, I have a feeling they won’t support me either. We really didn’t end on good terms this evening...” Baekhyun’s mother nodded slowly. “So I think money will play a factor as well, so I’ll be looking for slightly less expensive ones since I’ll be paying for it.”

      “That’s another good thing to consider. I would gather a list of schools in your price range and start looking at what they have to offer. Life is too short to force yourself through a degree and a career you don’t like. And don’t worry about Baekhyun either. That boy loves you enough to follow you to Mars. He’ll find a way to see you.” Minseok smiled softly.

      “Yeah, you’re right. Thank you so much.”

 

      She smiled and started working once more on the checkbook. As soon as Minseok finished his tea, he wished her goodnight, then headed back to Baekhyun’s room. As he cuddled into Baekhyun’s bed, the sleeping boy grumbled and wrapped his arm around him immediately.

      “Where did you go?” Baekhyun asked half-asleep. Minseok smiled and kissed his head.

      “I was thirsty so I went to get some water. Sorry if I woke you up.”

      “As long as you realize what you did wrong,” Baekhyun mumbled. Minseok laughed and hugged Baekhyun closer.

      “Understood~”

 

      He felt a lot more at ease after talking to Baekhyun’s mother. She had given him some steps to take forward, but had left the decision and work up to him in the end, unlike his parents. Minseok finally felt slightly revitalized for the first time in weeks.

 

~*~

      The following day, Minseok spent a few hours on his phone, reading about a few different colleges. Baekhyun was playing video games, although he and Minseok did do some homework together. Minseok knew Baekhyun was trying to give him space though, and he really appreciated it. Out of curiosity, Minseok started looking at the school Baekhyun had found. It definitely had more financial options available, and a surprising amount of degrees to choose from. There were dorm options available too. As Minseok looked more into it, it was starting to feel like the most ideal, at least to start out at. He could always transfer schools later.

      “Hey Baekhyun,” Minseok called from his spot on the bed. Baekhyun looked up from the ground beside him, controller and Mongryong in his lap.

      “What's up?”

      “Let's go to college together.”

      “What?” Baekhyun gasped. He got to his feet, earning an annoyed sound from Mongryong, before plopping himself down on the bed beside Minseok. “Are you serious?”

      “Yeah. I think I'll be able to afford this if I get a job on the side, and they have dorms, so we could register for one together. I was looking at the forms and it looks like you can request a certain roommate.”

      “Minseok...Do you really want to go to this school? It's really alright if you want to go to another one.”

      “Baekhyun, I've been reading about different colleges all morning. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think this was a good fit, or at least a good place to start. Besides, if I'm going to be living in a dorm, I think I'd like to be with someone I know so it's not all completely new territory. Will you let me cling to you?”

      “I-I suppose I have no choice, huh?” Baekhyun said in his fake cocky attitude. Minseok smiled and kissed his cheek.

      “Thanks! Can we sit down with your mom later and start working on applications? I brought all my stuff in my backpack.”

      “Y-Yeah,” Baekhyun said, pressing his hand to his cheek where Minseok had kissed. “But for now, since you've finished your work, play with me!”

 

      Minseok slid off the bed, and Mongryong immediately flopped into his lap. Baekhyun handed Minseok another controller, and soon they were playing fighting games together. Minseok was still pretty bad at them, so rather than getting creamed by Baekhyun, the latter put on a cooperative one so Baekhyun could carry the team. These were the little considerate things Minseok loved about Baekhyun. Though he wouldn't admit this level of detailed affection to Baekhyun. Some things he had to keep for himself to admire silently.

 

      After they'd played a decent amount, Baekhyun asked his mother to sit down with them. It was the weekend, and for once she didn't have a million different things to do, so he didn't want to take too much of her time, but she was happy to help them navigate the college website. It took a couple hours, but finally, Baekhyun and Minseok had applied for the college and filled out dorm registration forms. Minseok was grateful he had enough saved to at least pay for starting expenses. He would have to start applying for jobs in Seoul, but he could do that on his own time.

 

      Minseok's eyebrow raised when his phone started buzzing. He sighed when he saw that it was his mother, but he knew he couldn't blow her off. He answered the phone begrudgingly, and immediately was flooded with questions of where he was and if he was ok. Minseok answered them vaguely, not wanting to have another angry talk about being with Baekhyun. His mother begged him to come home and talk things out with his father, but Minseok made sure to tell her he had no intention of going to that college or breaking up with Baekhyun. There was a pause, and for a moment Minseok wondered if his mother would cast him out as well, but finally she told him it was alright and she just wanted him to come home. Minseok honestly didn't want to leave Baekhyun's place, but he knew the responsible thing to do would be to go home. He thanked Baekhyun's mother for all her help and hugged Baekhyun, telling him he would see him at school.

 

      As soon as Minseok got home, his mother rushed over to him and hugged him. His father was waiting in the kitchen to talk to him as always. Minseok stood in silence, waiting for what his father would say. He had no intention of apologizing to him after the way he'd been treated.

      “I'll allow you to stay in your high school class,” his father started. “You only have a few weeks left anyway, but-”

      “I won't be going to that college,” Minseok interrupted. His mother gasped. “I've applied to a college of my choosing, and I won't be telling you which one. I fully intend to support myself through school, so I'll try not to be a burden on you. This is my future and my choice. Please respect it.”

      “Very well,” his father answered, tone dark and obviously angry, but he remained calm. “I hope you chose well and won't regret it later.”

      “I won't,” Minseok answered curtly.

 

      He bowed his head and left the kitchen. He would only have to bear with this for a few more weeks, then he would be getting ready for college and leaving altogether. He could make this work until then. The light at the end of the tunnel was in sight.

 

~*~

      February arrived and graduation crept up on the senior class. Suddenly, they were all getting their gowns and working on preparing for the graduation ceremony. Minseok would have to give a short speech since he was graduating as one of the top students. He honestly didn't want to, but he could write about his gratitude for the teachers if nothing else. Some of it would be a bit fake, particularly after how the administration had handled the incident with him and Baekhyun. His homeroom teacher had been good to both of them since that moment though. Minseok could at least genuinely thank one person, so it wouldn't be a waste of a speech.

 

      The day of the ceremony, they all met in their homeroom to put on their gowns. Minseok smiled when he saw Baekhyun struggling with his. He walked over to him and straightened it up for him, then carefully put his cap on, being sure not to mess up Baekhyun's hair. He'd learned Baekhyun was really picky about his hair. Baekhyun flushed and cleared his throat before mumbling a quiet thanks. Baekhyun was still so timid whenever Minseok doted on him, but Minseok didn't think it would ever get old. Baekhyun was cute when he was like this.

 

      The ceremony was long, and Minseok didn't pay attention to most of it. Instead, he watched Baekhyun fiddling with the seam of his gown sleeve. He'd gotten his splint off recently, which was a big relief to Minseok. Slowly, that awful day was becoming a part of the past. Minseok knew the road ahead still wouldn't be simple, but if he and Baekhyun stuck together, they'd figure out a way to get through it. Minseok was determined to make his future into something positive.

 

      Minseok said his speech, and several others spoke before it was finally time to announce the graduating students and end the ceremony. As students piled out of the auditorium, Baekhyun clung excitedly to Minseok, hopping up and down.

      “We did it, Minseok! We did it!”

 

      Minseok smiled and hugged Baekhyun closer, earning a teasing whistle from Jongdae, but thankfully everyone else was too busy celebrating to notice. Baekhyun's mother found them first, and she insisted on taking pictures of Baekhyun, Minseok, and Jongdae together. Jongdae would be going to a school in Seoul as well, so their trio would survive into college.

 

      Jongdae eventually left so Minseok and Baekhyun could take 'couple photos' together. Baekhyun mother certainly wanted to take about a million of them. Minseok spotted his parents in the distance, but he ignored them, snuggling closer to Baekhyun to take a cute picture of them doing victory signs together. Finally, his parents walked over, and Minseok's father called for him so they could go home. Baekhyun frowned and looked at Minseok worriedly, but Minseok smiled softly. He gave Baekhyun's hand a gentle squeeze.

      “Everything will get better soon.”

 

      Minseok bowed to Baekhyun's mother and thanked her, and she pulled him into a hug, congratulating him and wishing him well. Minseok hugged her back tightly, so grateful to have someone like her when his own parents had failed him. He waved goodbye to Baekhyun and left with his parents, but his mind was already starting to mentally pack.

 

      They would be headed to Seoul in only about a week. School would start up in March, and they needed time to get settled in. They'd both gotten into the college, and they were going to be roommates. For once, Minseok couldn't wait for what laid ahead of him.

 

      Baekhyun and Minseok met at the bus stop a week later. They both had a couple suitcases packed up, but thankfully the bus they were taking had a luggage compartment underneath the seating so they wouldn't have to hold it for the entire trip. They sat down together on the bus, staring out the window as they began to drive away. Minseok sighed, holding Baekhyun's hand and leaning on his shoulder.

      “We're really going,” Baekhyun said quietly.

      “Are you regretting it?” Minseok asked. Baekhyun shook his head.

      “No. My brother actually moved to Seoul a couple months ago. I told him I was planning to go to school there and wanted to visit him often. He was really excited.”

      “Baekhyun...”

      “We're both going to be far from my mom, so I want to make sure we both go home to see her often. And I think it's time I give my brother the chance he deserves. I know avoiding him all this time has hurt him. He told me he hasn't seen our dad since he learned just what dad had said about me. He hadn't been there and my mom swore she would never repeat what my dad said, but he found out from her recently apparently, and since then, he's been really angry at my dad and eager to see me.”

      “Wow...That's really great, isn't it Baekhyun? I'm really proud of you.” Baekhyun smiled softly.

      “Well, this is our new start. I figured I'd go all the way with it.”

 

      Minseok smiled and kissed Baekhyun's cheek. There weren't many other people on the bus, and most of them were minding their own business. As the ride went on, Baekhyun ended up falling asleep on Minseok's shoulder. Minseok sighed contentedly, remembering their old days in the storage closet and the old gym mat. It was a little sad to be leaving that behind, but there would be all new experiences waiting for them.

 

      They would have their own dorm together where they could be safe and be themselves. They could control who knew about their relationship again, and none of the bullies that had tormented them in high school would be there. They would be independent in college, and Minseok's parents would no longer have complete control of his life. It was going to be a really big change, but it would be worth it. Minseok was so ready to start his new life, and he knew Baekhyun was too.

 

      Minseok leaned his head on top of Baekhyun's, closing his eyes. It would still take a few hours before they reached Seoul, so there was no point in denying himself sleep. He'd been anxiously packing for the past week, so he definitely needed some. Their new life could wait long enough for him to get some shut eye. Baekhyun had taught him that.

 

~*~

      Minseok yawned as he walked down the hall towards his dorm room. They'd been in classes for a couple months now, and he was finally starting to feel like he was getting the hang of living on his own. He and Baekhyun had both gotten jobs to help pay for school and living expenses. It definitely wasn't easy to work and go to school simultaneously, but Minseok had spent so much of his high school life doing extracurricular activities, his job honestly just became something similar. He could at least thank his parents for enforcing that he do something extracurricular.

 

      He unlocked his dorm room and stepped inside, only to be instantly greeted with the smell of burnt ramyun. He groaned and glanced over at the desk across the room from his, spotting Baekhyun hard at work, empty ramyun cup on his desk. Minseok threw his backpack down on the floor by his bed, then walked over to Baekhyun. He wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing the top of his head.

 

      Neither of them had really changed much. Minseok had started wearing contacts, but he still wore the same style of clothes. Baekhyun had backed off a bit with the gaudy clothes, but he'd gotten back a lot of his confiscated jewelry when they graduated, so he loved to wear fake lip rings and earrings. It was cute though, and Minseok was happy Baekhyun could express himself and not be taken for a complete idiot. Most people in college kept to themselves. They were all there and paying for an education, so they took it seriously. Drama seemed like something that had mostly been left in high school.

      “You done with classes for the day?” Baekhyun asked. Minseok hummed.

      “Yeah. I work tomorrow morning though so I have to go to bed early.”

      “Alright. I'll be sure to be quiet for you.”

      “Thanks!” Minseok rested his chin on Baekhyun's head, frowning at the smell of their room. “By the way, why does it smell like burnt ramyun? Did you microwave it too long again?”

      “No!” Baekhyun denied all too quickly. “Ok, maybe...You might not want to use the microwave in the community kitchen for a few days...”

      “Baekhyun! I've literally written down directions for you so you don't burn it!”

      “I hit the wrong button!” His boyfriend said with a giant pout. “Blame Minho for distracting me!”

      “Mhm, yeah it's all _his_ fault,” Minseok played along.

      “Glad we can agree!”

      “You're such a brat.”

      “But I'm your brat~”

 

      Minseok laughed and ruffled Baekhyun's hair. Baekhyun had a point there, but Minseok was still going to mess with him. His boyfriend wined and quickly fixed his hair, trying to squirm out of Minseok's embrace, but it was hopeless. Then again, Baekhyun wasn't actually trying to get away. They often messed around with each other like this.

      “How's homework going?” Minseok asked, absentmindedly running his fingers through Baekhyun's mullet while looking over his shoulder.

      “Almost done. I saved math though. We're in the same class so figured we could do it together.”

      “Yeah, that's fine with me.” Minseok twirled a bit of Baekhyun's hair. “Have you ever thought about retiring this style and going for the more modern college student look?”

      “My hair? No way! It's way too precious, and the style will make a comeback, you'll see.”

      “Uh-huh...”

      “Plus you like to play with it, don't even deny it.”

      “Yeah, you're right. I think I'd miss it too if you cut it.”

      “So there you have it! I can't cut my hair. It's one of the things that made you fall in love with me~

 

      Minseok laughed and shook his head before leaning down to kiss Baekhyun. He'd been staring up at him, so he happily closed his eyes and kissed Minseok back. Just about everything about Baekhyun had made Minseok love him, even his dumb hair, but Minseok still had to play hard to get sometimes. Baekhyun's fake cocky attitude had rubbed off on him apparently.

      “In your dreams, Baekhyun,” he whispered before kissing him again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it!  The boys managed to find a compromise :3  Honestly, when I first outlined this fic, I anticipated it being longer, but I'm glad it wasn't terribly long, cuz I tend to get burnt out after a while, and I didn't get burnt out writing this story^^ And who knows, maybe the boys will come back in some bonus chapters >.> (ok but don't hold me to a certain level of this because I'm a lazy asshole). Anyways, as always, I want to thank everyone who read and loved this story and left sweet comments!  It means so much to me and keeps me writing :3  I dunno when exactly I'll be back with my next story (I've been writing it already, don't you worry!), but it shouldn't be too long! And like I mentioned before, I wrote some things for a fic fest, so once reveals happen, if you haven't read those already, they'll pop up once I'm not anonymous anymore^^ So if I end up seeing you in a future fic, then it's until next time~ If I don't, then thank you so much for reading and loving this story!
> 
> And now, that's really all for now folks! Thank you so much for reading!!! I love you all!!!!


	12. Christmas Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas my loves!!!!

      Baekhyun yawned as he stared out the window at the passing scenery. He and Minseok were on their way back home from Seoul to spend the holiday with Baekhyun’s mother. Even Baekhyun’s older brother was planning to join them, though he had already gone home. Minseok and Baekhyun had needed to get through their finals first. Now, they’d officially finished their first semester of college, and they were both looking forward to some much needed relaxation time.

 

      Baekhyun sighed and snuggled closer to Minseok, who was busy reading a book. Minseok kissed the top of his head, then leaned his cheek against it. Not much had really changed over the course of their first semester. They were still happily dating, Minseok was still getting stellar grades, although Baekhyun’s grades had also gone up, and Baekhyun still sported his mullet, though he’d dyed his red highlights black for a slightly calmer look. College had been very freeing compared to their old town and high school experience though. Baekhyun was a bit hesitant to go back, but he missed his mom like crazy.

 

      As soon as they got home, they were greeted by Baekhyun’s brother at the door, and he immediately started helping with their luggage. This was Minseok’s first time really interacting with him, so he was nervous, but much like Baekhyun, his brother was extremely warm and welcoming. He even told Minseok he was happy Baekhyun found someone like him. Baekhyun was just as flustered as Minseok, not used to having his brother so close and so knowledgeable about his relationship. He’d gotten a lot closer to his brother during his time in Seoul, but this would be the first Christmas he spent together with both his mother and his brother.

 

      After Baekhyun’s brother took their luggage, his mother walked over to him and Minseok, pulling them both into a hug. When she pulled away, she ruffled Baekhyun’s hair, earning a whine.

      “Good to see college hasn’t changed your love for your hair,” she laughed.

      “If anything, it’s made it worse,” Minseok sighed, earning another pout from Baekhyun. “He has afternoon classes so he can actually spend all morning styling it.”

      “It’s not all morning!” Baekhyun huffed.

      “Well, let’s not spend all afternoon arguing about it,” his mother soothed, brushing through some of the mess she’d made. “Come in! Make yourselves at home!”

 

      Baekhyun and Minseok headed to his room, and as soon as they stepped inside, Mongryong, who had been sleeping on his bed, was a mess of barks and squeaks, licking their hands and any part of them he could reach. Baekhyun scooped Mongryong into his arms, cuddling him close. Leaving his dog behind for college had been almost as hard as leaving his mom. It felt so incredible to finally be back.

 

      They headed back to the kitchen with Mongryong in tow and started helping his mother and brother cook dinner. It was a few nights before Christmas, but in order to incorporate everyone’s schedules, they were having their family dinner early. Baekhyun was amazed at how much food his mother had cooked. Christmas had never been this big a deal and they hardly ate anything different in the past, but since this was a reunion, his mother had really gone all out.

 

      They ate dinner together cramped around the small dining table, and took turns talking about the time that had passed. Baekhyun proudly bragged about his grades, and his brother talked about his new promotion at work. Baekhyun’s mother had actually rearranged her hours a bit, so she was able to come home a little earlier in the evenings. It was reassuring to both Minseok and Baekhyun that she was working herself a bit less. They both remembered how hard she worked to take care of Baekhyun as well as keep up with her job. She said it was much lonelier though, which made Baekhyun feel bad for going to school so far away. His brother had already offered to let their mother stay at his house for visits though, so she would be taking trips to Seoul soon enough.

 

      Minseok was surprised when Baekhyun’s brother asked him about what he was up to. He knew Baekhyun’s brother was accepting of both of them, but he wasn’t used to family receiving their relationship so well. He still hadn’t talked to his own family since he’d left. Baekhyun’s family already treated him like he was one of them, and it still left Minseok a little emotional. Baekhyun’s brother was excited to talk to Minseok about school, and Minseok still didn’t know exactly what he was planning to major in, but business was sounding like a good idea to at least dabble in. Baekhyun honestly got lost trying to follow their conversation about various business classes and things Minseok had learned, so he took that time to catch up with his mom.

 

      Baekhyun’s brother was staying in a hotel due to lack of space, so he ended up leaving that evening, but Baekhyun and Minseok were staying in his same old cramped bedroom. Baekhyun’s mother had made them all tea and they were talking leisurely around the table until they were all tired enough to sleep. Minseok’s phone went off at that point, and his eyes widened when he saw the sender.

      “What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked nervously.

      “It’s my mother...” Minseok whispered. “She said she wants to know if I’m coming back home cuz she’d like to meet.”

      “That’s surprising,” Baekhyun grumbled.

      “Are you going to meet her?” Ms. Byun asked.

      “I don’t know...The last time we talked I was leaving for college...We didn’t exactly leave on good terms. I don’t really know what she’d even want to talk about.”

      “It’s up to you whether you want to meet her or not,” Baekhyun said. “I’ll respect whatever decision you choose, and I’ll be there for you.”

      “Will you come with me to meet her? I don’t know if I can do it without you...”

      “Of course!”

      “And regardless of what she says, you know you always have a home and a family here, alright?” Ms. Byun added. Minseok felt his eyes water and nodded.

      “Thank you...”

 

      Baekhyun’s mother smiled and got up from her seat, hugging them both before going to her room. Baekhyun and Minseok also retired to his bedroom, and after they brushed their teeth, they crammed themselves into bed. If anything, it felt even tighter than it had the last time they’d slept in that bed together, but luckily they were both used to cuddling each other. Minseok sighed and nuzzled into Baekhyun’s chest.

      “Are you scared?” Baekhyun asked softly.

      “A little. I don’t want my mom to reject me again, but this is my life now, and I’m happy with it.”

      “You’ll be fine,” Baekhyun soothed. “And you’ll always have me by your side.”

      “Thank you, Baekhyun...Every Christmas I’ve spent with you have been so wonderful, and this one is no exception. I’m so glad we have your mom and your older brother.”

      “Yeah, me too. I’m glad I got over myself and talked to him again. It’s been really nice having family nearby.”

      “I just hope mine won’t ruin everything.”

      “They won’t,” Baekhyun insisted. “Even if it goes terribly, I’ll make sure this Christmas is special and wonderful for both of us.”

      “Thank you...I love you Baekhyun.”

      “I love you too.”

 

      Minseok hugged Baekhyun a bit tighter, tangling his legs with the other’s. Minseok was a bit smaller than Baekhyun, so he really loved just clinging to him in however many ways he could find. Baekhyun was always happy to hold him. They fell asleep with a wave of nostalgia washing over them. It really was nice to be home again.

 

~*~

      Minseok contacted his mother the following day and they agreed to meet on Christmas Eve. Baekhyun was going to go with Minseok as well, but he hadn’t told his mother that. He was afraid to start an argument before they even met up. This might already upset her as it was, but Minseok desperately needed moral support.

 

      They ended up meeting at the cake shop Baekhyun and Minseok loved to go to. Minseok was afraid this would become a bad memory and ruin one of their special places, but Baekhyun had reassured him that it would be fine. Minseok was going into this being a pessimist, but he couldn’t help it. His father’s hatred and mother’s lack of care had really hurt him. To his surprise, his mother was already at the shop and waved them both over excitedly. As soon as they were in speaking range, she smiled and greeted Baekhyun.

      “I was hoping you would be here today!” She said happily.

      “You...were?” Baekhyun asked in shock. Minseok’s mother sighed and looked between both of them.

      “I’m so sorry for what happened. I failed as a mother and you both went through a rough time as a result.”

      “Mom...” Minseok uttered, completely dumbfounded. An apology had been the least of his expectations.

      “I was hoping you two would be together, especially for the holidays.”

      “Yep, Minseok and I are still attached like glue,” Baekhyun singsonged, snuggling Minseok closer. His mother nodded shyly.

      “Is it alright if we talk for just a little while?”

      “Yeah, that’s fine,” Minseok agreed.

 

      They sat down after ordering some cake and there was an awkward silence. Minseok picked at his cake nervously, waiting for his mom to say something. She seemed just as anxious, but finally, she spoke up.

      “Is school going well?”

      “Yeah, we just finished our first semester.”

      “Minseok did wonderfully as always,” Baekhyun added. Minseok’s mother smiled.

      “Good, I’m glad. But you’re not overworking yourself, right?”

      “I’m ok...” Minseok mumbled. “Mom, are we...alright?”

      “I think I should be asking you that,” she sighed. “I’m the one that pushed you away when you needed a mother the most. It took you leaving home for me to really understand that.”

      “You’re not angry that I’m dating Baekhyun?”

      “I didn’t understand it at first, but when I saw the way you left home, it really struck me. You were unhappy, and I was part of the reason. Your father and I pushed you too hard in school, and then we pushed you away when you were discovering yourself. When your father was angry, I stood to the side and said nothing. It was cruel of us, and I only realized once it was too late. Not hearing from you for so long was really lonely, and I missed you terribly. I think now more than anything, I just want you to be happy. Are you happy?”

      “I’m really happy,” Minseok whispered, wiping at his eyes. “I’m really, really happy.” Baekhyun reached for his hand and held it, and his mother smiled.

      “Then I’m happy. Will you forgive me, Minseok? I understand if you’re hurt, but I really want to be part of your life again, as more than just a silent observer like before.”

      “I forgive you...But what about dad?” His mother sighed and shook her head.

      “He’s just as angry as ever. It’s been hard bearing with him honestly.”

      “Then is it ok to have a relationship with me?” Minseok asked nervously.

      “You’re my son! I’m not going to be denied a relationship with my own child just because he’s angry and can’t accept you. I won’t ask you to come home to him, but I’d love to just talk and meet every now and then when you’re in town.”

      “Yeah, I think I can do that.”

      “And Baekhyun, you’re welcome to come as well. My son is a smart boy, so I know his choice in relationship will be wise too.”

      “O-Oh...Thank you,” Baekhyun stuttered out. Minseok’s mom smiled and leaned over to pick up a large gift bag.

      “Now, I know it’s not much, but I got you both something.”

      “Mom, you really didn’t have to!”

      “It gets cold in Seoul, doesn’t it? I want you both to stay warm.”

 

      She handed them the bag and urged for them to open it. Inside were a set of knitted hats and scarves for both of them. His mother had bought them, but she’d still put time and effort into getting something thoughtful for each of them. Minseok’s lip quivered and a tear ran down his cheek.

      “Thank you, mom.”

      “Stay warm and healthy, ok?”

 

      Minseok nodded and sniffled, hugging the scarf and hat close. Baehyun smiled and hugged Minseok around the shoulder. His mother looked like she was wiping away tears too. This had obviously been a terrifying experience for both of them. Once they had calmed down, they talked for a long time about how the semester had treated them. Minseok’s mother left looking much more relieved. As soon as Baekhyun and Minseok left the shop, Minseok planted his face on Baekhyun’s shoulder, hugging him close.

      “I can’t believe that really happened.”

      “I’m so happy for you,” Baekhyun whispered.

      “She’s not angry at me...”

      “She just needed some time to understand. I’m glad she came around and apologized.”

      “Yeah...Me too.” Minseok looked up at him with a smile. “And she realized you look good in red. You look cute in a hat too.” Baekhyun blushed as he played with his scarf and hat.

      “I always look cute~” He said with his usual flustered fake confidence.

 

      Minseok smiled and kissed his lips, earning a panicked yelp. Baekhyun quickly hugged him and pressed his face into his shoulder so Minseok wouldn’t see how red his cheeks were. Minseok held him tightly, smiling to himself. This had already been an amazing Christmas between spending it with Baekhyun and his family and reconciling with his mother. His father was still beyond hope, but Minseok hardly cared at this point. He’d already been given more than enough to be happy.

 

      Finally, Baekhyun pulled away, holding Minseok’s hands in his. He still seemed really frazzled. He cleared his throat and looked nervously into Minseok’s eyes.

      “I actually have a gift planned for you as well, but um...I need to run it by you first.”

      “Really?” Minseok asked. “What is it?”

      “I, um...I saved up some money, and I wanted to stay the night in a hotel with you,” he mumbled, cheeks turning bright red. “I thought maybe we could...you know...”

      “You want to have sex?”

      “Only if you want to! If not it’s totally fine and we can go home and play video games-”

      “I’m ready,” Minseok answered softly. “I’m ready if you’re ready.”

      “R-Really?”

      “Were you that unsure of my answer?” Minseok laughed. “I love you, Baekhyun. A _lot_. I think that would be a perfect way to spend the evening.”

      “And you’re ok with the location? I didn’t want to do it at home cuz mom, but if you want to wait til we’re back in Seoul-”

      “It’s fine, Baekhyun! Until we have our own place, I think that’s as good a place as any.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded slowly, and it took Minseok kissing him again for him to reboot and get back to the task at hand. After that, they headed to the hotel Baekhyun had picked out and he got them a room. He’d been trying to find a nice spot for the occasion that was still somehow in his price range, and as they looked around their room, he felt like he’d succeeded. The bed was nice and spacious compared to Baekhyun’s, and it had a nice view of the city.

 

      They ended up going out for dinner. Baekhyun had already told his mom they probably would stay out for the evening, though he didn’t say why other than they were going on a fancy date. His mother probably knew, but thankfully she respected his privacy. When they were done with dinner, they walked around the city for a while before returning to their hotel room. It was harder than Baekhyun realized to find the right timing.

 

      They ended up snuggling together on the bed and watching a movie. As soon as the movie was over, Baekhyun rolled Minseok onto his back, kissing him gently. When their lips broke apart, they each let out a shaky, nervous breath.

      “Do you still want this?” Baekhyun asked shyly. Minseok nodded.

      “I do, but...I’ve never done this before. I don’t really know what to do...”

      “I, um...I did some reading. About steps and stuff. And I brought condoms and lube...”

      “You already prepared to that extent?”

      “Well, my mom kept condoms and lube in my bathroom, so I already had those and I didn’t want to go into this blindly because I know it can hurt if we don’t do it right-”

      “Then will you take the lead? I don’t want to hurt you.”

      “What if I still hurt you though!? Reading and actual execution are two different things!”

      “I trust you,” Minseok whispered, kissing his lips. “You still know more about this than I do. And if something doesn’t feel good, I’ll let you know.”

      “O-Ok...”

 

      Baekhyun still didn’t feel like the mood was quite right as they awkwardly undressed. He and Minseok had gotten more comfortable around each other without clothes on and they’d touched each other a couple times back at their dorm, but this was all uncharted territory. Baekhyun was so anxious he ended up just kissing Minseok until he relaxed and felt like he could actually function.

 

      Hands shyly wandered as they both began to relax. Baekhyun had learned that Minseok had a sensitive spot on his neck, so he made sure to kiss and nibble at it, feeling Minseok cling to him. Baekhyun did stop long enough to explain to Minseok that he was going to prepare him. While it might have been a mood killer, Baekhyun wanted Minseok to go into this knowing what was going to happen and knowing he could talk to Baekhyun about anything along the way.

 

      It was still terrifying to Baekhyun to be this intimate with Minseok, but it was also exhilarating. Minseok seemed to be enjoying what Baekhyun was doing to him, and he clung to him and kissed his lips in between moans of his name. That alone was almost enough to send Baekhyun over the edge. Still, Baekhyun took his time, trying to make sure Minseok was prepared and wouldn’t be uncomfortable.

 

      When they finally joined, Baekhyun’s heart was beating so hard he thought it would burst out of his chest. Minseok had asked him to stop a couple times along the way, and Baekhyun didn’t dare move until Minseok told him he was ready. Baekhyun leaned down and hugged Minseok close, wanting to comfort him in any way possible.

      “Can you feel how hard my heart is beating?” Minseok asked in a breathy voice.

      “I don’t think I can hear it over my own heartbeat,” Baekhyun pouted. Minseok laughed and shook his head.

      “We’re a mess.”

      “Do you want to stop? If you aren’t ready-”

      “Baekhyun, I _am_ ready. My heart is beating because I’m excited and I love you.”

      “You’re still doing ok?”

      “I’m fine. I told you I trust you.”

      “I love you too, Minseok...I’m sorry if this hasn’t been smooth sailing so far.”

      “It’s alright. It feels good.”

 

      Baekhyun sighed and nodded, leaning down to kiss Minseok. As they continued to kiss, he slowly started to move. It took a bit to find a rhythm he liked as well as bring pleasure to Minseok, but by the end of it, they were calling each other’s names and clinging to each other from ecstasy. It had been worth every awkward second to experience that with Minseok.

 

      When they were done, Minseok sleepily cuddled beside Baekhyun. He ran his fingers along his chest, enjoying how warm and soft Baekhyun’s skin was. Baekhyun in turn was rubbing his back and kissing his head every now and then. Minseok had almost completely dozed off when Baekhyun spoke up.

      “Merry Christmas, Minseok.”

      “Merry Christmas, Baekhyun.”

      “Was that ok? Are you in pain?”

      “I’m fine. It didn’t hurt at all.”

      “Good. I wanted it to be a completely happy gift, not a bittersweet one.”

      “It was the best gift you could ever give me,” Minseok whispered. “I don’t think mine could even compare.”

      “You got a gift for me?”

      “Yeah, some scissors to tame your mullet.”

      “No way! Seriously?” Baekhyun pouted. Minseok laughed and quickly shook his head.

      “Of course not! I love every inch of you, even your mullet. I would never be that cruel.”

      “So you’ve learned it’s a good style!”

      “That’s debatable,” Minseok said bluntly. He rolled over off the side of his bed to reach for his pants. “I don’t have an amazing experience for you, but...I wanted to get us something special.”

 

      He pulled out a small jewelry box and opened it to reveal two silver chains, each with a ring on them. Baekhyun sat up and looked at Minseok with wide eyes.

      “Are these couple rings!?”

      “Yeah, but I thought the ones on chains were pretty so I got them...Do you like them?”

      “I love them! This is an amazing gift! It’s the perfect follow up to my gift too!” He got much shier as he remembered what they’d just done. Minseok smiled and pulled one of the necklaces out.

      “Can I put it on you?”

      “Yes please!”

 

      Baekhyun sat still so Minseok could clasp the necklace around his neck, then Baekhyun did the same for Minseok. They leaned forward into a kiss and slowly flopped back down on the bed, giggling and rolling around a bit as they kissed more. Finally, Minseok’s head found its way back to Baekhyun’s shoulder, but this time his fingers played with the silver ring on Baekhyun’s chest.

      “This has definitely been my best Christmas ever,” Minseok said gently. “You always make them so, so special.”

      “And I’ll always be by your side to keep that up.”

      “That’s the best gift I think I’ll ever receive.”

      “You’re the best gift I’ll ever receive too,” Baekhyun mumbled. Minseok could tell even without looking at him that he was a blushing mess. He smiled and kissed Baekhyun's chest.

      “You’re so cheesy, but I love that about you.”

      “Merry Christmas, Minseok,” Baekhyun said once more, snuggling him closer. Minseok smiled and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly.

      “Merry Christmas, Baekhyun.”

 


End file.
